Love Ambition
by MayuAka
Summary: "Katakanlah ia seorang pelacur murah dan tidak ingin kalah karena status. Bersumpah membuat para alfa jatuh ke dekapan. Namun, ambisi itu malah menyeretnya hingga jatuh kepada satu orang." Omegaverse!MayuAka. Collaboration with Minami Koichi. Rate M! RnR? [Chap 4 Up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Jadi ceritanya gini, di dalam fanfic author yang terakhir di upload kan bilang kalau author nggak bikin lagi fanfic multichap. Nah, berbulan-bulan yang lalu author punya rencana collab sama Minami Koichi (biasa panggil Nako) salah satu author di fanfiction, dia nulis AkaKuro dan NijiAka tapi sekarang dia demen MayuAka haha.**

 **Singkat cerita, minggu kemarin jadilah akhirnya collab ini terlaksana. Btw, saya menulis bagian sudut pandang Mayuzumi dan Nako nulis bagian sudut pandang Akashi. Dan rencananya sih Cuma oneshot. Tapi setelah tahu hasil Cuma tiga scene aja mendekati 6k words dan kami punya katakanlah banyak scene, jadi kami memutuskan untuk dibuat beberapa chapter.**

 **Mohon bantuannya dan selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

Materi kuliah terakhir sore ini ditutup dengan sebuah tugas individu. Menghela napas syukur, pasalnya ia memang lebih suka tugas perseorangan daripada kelompok. Ia lebih senang sendiri, mau hasilnya baik atau tidak.

Manusia haus kebebasan berhamburan ke luar kelas sesaat dosen meninggalkan ruangan. Menguap sejenak dan mengangkat tubuh, ikut andil bagian karena ia pun harus pulang.

Berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sesak, ramai, dan dipenuhi dengan canda tawa dari mereka yang berjalan kelompok. Mayuzumi Chihiro melewati mereka tanpa ada yang tahu, bukan karena tidak dikenal namun ia bisa memanfaatkan kekurangannya sebagai senjata untuk tidak diganggu.

Menghirup udara segar yang dikeluarkan pepohonan di halaman kampus. Sungguh hari ini luar biasa lelah, padahal hanya duduk dan mendengarkan ocehan manusia yang memiliki titel. Ia ingin cepat sampai apartemen supaya bisa bersantai membuka kembali deretan kalimat yang dapat membuatnya bereuforia.

"Tunggu," gumamnya tiba-tiba. Kaki terbalut sepatu sederhana yang hampir melewati garis gerbang ditarik kembali. Ia menyerngit dan memikirkan sesuatu, seperti ada yang kurang atau lebih tepatnya seperti ada bagian yang hilang dari dirinya.

Melihat kedua telapak tangan yang tidak memegang satu pun barang. Tanpa pikir lagi, ia buru-buru berbalik dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Tsk, kenapa bisa tertinggal," merutuk sembari memasang wajah kesal. Tidak suka dengan dirinya yang mulai ceroboh.

Dari dahulu, hari ke hari, tahun ke tahun, atau waktu ke waktu, ia selalu memegang benda favoritnya itu. Selalu tergenggam erat oleh kelima jemarinya. Meski tidak masuk ke dalam tas, tapi ia sama sekali tak akan lupa apalagi sampai ketinggalan. Tapi sekarang kenapa terjadi. Apakah organ fisiologisnya mulai menurun? Tidak-tidak, ia baru masuk usia dua pulahan.

Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Mendengus senang ketika menarik gagang pintu yang belum dikunci oleh petugas. Padahal, jika ruangan kelas tidak akan dipakai lagi, petugas langsung buru-buru mengunci. Mungkin ini keberuntungan untuknya.

Klik.

Tampang datar sudah menjadi bagian darinya ketika ada hal yang semengejutkan apa pun terjadi di depan mata. Oh, ternyata ia tahu alasan kenapa ruangan ini belum dikunci. Masih ada penghuni di sana, **tepat di atas mejanya.**

Bibir mereka saling bertaut. Yang satu sambil meremat bokong, sementara yang satu lagi memeluk erat. Dunia seakan milik mereka berdua tanpa mengetahui jika ada dirinya yang melihat.

Terserah sajalah, ia bukan mau mengganggu tapi ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal.

Melangkah maju mendekati meja yang memerangkap _light novel._ Dan ia tidak akan peduli jikalau di atasnya sedang ada dua orang mahluk berciuman. Santai merogoh barang kesayangan di dalam laci, meski laci tersebut dekat dengan selangkangan salah satu dari mereka.

"Hei—!"

Laki-laki berambut merah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran orang asing di ruang kelas sepi itu, refleks mendorong pelan laki-laki bermata sipit yang tengah menciumi lehernya dengan rakus.

Matanya yang berbeda warna memicing saat Mayuzumi berjalan pergi begitu saja setelah mengambil seongok buku dari dalam laci meja yang didudukinya. "Tunggu!"

Suaranya menggema. Namun si pemilik surai abu malah menghiraukan suara tegas di belakang. Ia tetap berjalan dan keluar menjauhi pintu.

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou menjengitkan alis.

"Siapa dia? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya." Mata merah-emasnya mengikuti punggung lelaki berambut kelabu sampai bayangannya benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

Imayoshi Shouichi yang masih setia memeluk pinggang si lelaki mungil, segera memutar kepala merah itu kembali menghadapnya. Tidak suka jika pasangannya berani melirik-lirik penasaran ke arah pria lain.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro. Dia memang begitu orangnya. Suka muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang juga tiba-tiba. Jangan dipikirkan. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bergosip," ia menjawab dengan suara rendah seraya bibir mulai menyapu permukaan leher jenjang.

"Hmm ... dia sekelas denganmu?" Mata nakal diam-diam melirik ke arah pintu, sekali pun tahu bahwa si surai abu sudah pergi menjauh.

"Hanya di beberapa mata kuliah. Hei, kenapa kau melihat ke sana terus? Kau tertarik dengannya?" Dagu mungil ditarik. Kecupan ringan mendarat di atas bibir merah yang basah.

Pemilik mata bikroma itu tersenyum. Bibir bawah dijilat. Kedua tangan dikalungkan ke leher pria yang masih berstatus pacar.

"Sedikit ..."

Ciuman kembali disambung. Dua lidah bergelayut nakal, meliuk-liuk saling melawan. Saliva meleleh dari kedua dagu.

Akashi didorong pelan hingga berbaring di atas hamparan meja dengan baju kaus yang tersingkap ke atas memperlihatkan dua tonjolan merah muda.

"Itu gawat. Padahal kita baru pacaran dua hari, dan kau sudah langsung tertarik pada alfa lain?"

Senyum miring tertarik. Sepasang tangan seputih susu dilingkarkan ke leher sang alfa begitu laki-laki berkacamata itu menunduk ke arahnya.

Dua pasang mata saling beradu.

"Itu memang gawat, Imayoshi- _san_. Dan kurasa aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini saat kau mengajakku pacaran dua hari lalu? Aku bebas memutuskanmu kapan saja."

Imayoshi tersenyum janggal. "Yah, paling tidak, aku berhasil mengencanimu." Satu kaki lelaki merah diangkat, sementara bokongnya kembali diremas. "Kau tahu, kau sangat menawan, Akashi. Bagaimana seorang beta sepertimu bisa memiliki feromon yang jauh lebih memikat dibanding omega? Kau membuat semua alfa bertekuk lutut di bawah kakimu."

Bibir manis hanya tersenyum. Tak memiliki niat untuk menjawab, hanya membuka sedikit untuk menyambut lumatan nikmat dari si alfa bermata sipit. Menyambung kembali hal yang sempat diinterupsi. Tak lama kemudian, kelas sunyi itu telah dipenuhi oleh suara-suara deritan meja dan desahan-desahan indah.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **an MayuAka fanfiction by Zokashime & Minami Koichi**_

 _ **WARNING: Omegaverse, hasil collaboration, kemungkinan juga hasil dari hasrat terpendam kedua author, Akashi-nya OOC jadi harap maklum dan memaafkan, yang tidak suka mohon jangan ngegarem dan disarankan segera tekan tombol back sebelum mata dan kokoro Anda tersakiti.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **.**

" _ **Katakanlah ia seorang pelacur murah dan tidak ingin kalah karena status. Bersumpah membuat para alfa jatuh ke dekapan. Namun, ambisi itu malah menyeretnya hingga jatuh kepada satu orang."**_

 _ **.**_

"Sekian, itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan pada pertemuan pertama ini. Sampai bertemu di pertemuan selanjutnya minggu depan."

Kelas mata kuliah manajemen pemasaran baru saja berakhir. Dosen yang mengajar telah keluar lebih dulu bahkan sebelum para mahasiswanya sempat menutup buku tulis mereka.

Hari pertama kuliah di semester baru rata-rata memang diisi dengan perkenalan oleh dosen, dan itu biasanya akan berlangsung selama satu minggu perkuliahan.

Meski datang ke kampus pada minggu pertama hanya untuk mendengarkan kalimat perkenalan dari dosen serta segala tetek bengek mengenai peraturan mengajar mereka, mahasiswa memilih tak mau ambil pusing. Syukur-syukur hari pertama tidak perlu memaksa otak untuk menelan materi-materi baru setelah dua minggu lebih dibuat amnesia dengan hal-hal yang memiliki relasi dengan teori-teori dan hitungan rumit.

Akashi Seijuurou berdiri dari kursinya. Barang-barang di atas meja dirapikan. Buku tulis, pena, buku penunjang setebal kitab, semuanya dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

Mata dua warna menatap pesan di layar ponselnya yang masuk sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

 **From: Daiki**

 **Hei, mau ikut kami ke klub mantan pelatihnya Kagami yang waktu itu tidak? Kau sedang single kan saat ini? Berarti tidak punya rencana kencan dengan siapa pun, kan?**

Balasan dengan cepat diketik di atas layar _smartphone_.

 **To: Daiki**

 **Aku pass. Kau pergi saja berdua dengan Taiga. Aku sibuk hari ini.**

Baru saja ponsel merah itu hendak dimasukkan kembali ke saku celana, namun benda pipih itu telah lebih dulu bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan yang baru masuk.

Akashi menatap layar ponsel. Cepat sekali Daiki menjawab. Orang ini memang sering kali tidak punya kerjaan.

 **From: Daiki**

 **Heh. Jangan bilang kau sedang berburu alfa lagi sekarang? Serius, Akashi. Kapan kau tobat? Kali ini alfa malang mana yang berniat kau jadikan korban?**

Akashi mematikan layar tanpa memiliki niat untuk membalas. Ponsel pintar itu segera dimasukkan ke saku.

Atensinya kini tertuju pada sesosok pria bersurai abu yang samar-samar terlihat di sudut barisan paling belakang.

Lelaki itu tampak tenang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas. Sesekali wajah datarnya itu berubah kesal saat seseorang tanpa sengaja menginjak sepatunya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa merasa perlu untuk meminta maaf.

Jangankan menoleh untuk mengucap maaf, sadar bahwa ia menginjak seseorang pun mungkin orang itu sama sekali tak sadar.

Akashi tersenyum geli. Memang laki-laki bersurai abu itu memiliki aura keberadaan yang begitu tipis sampai orang-orang di sekitar sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadari eksistensinya.

Kelas perlahan mulai sepi. Penghuninya berangsur berkurang. Akashi masih tetap berdiri di dekat tempat duduknya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyapa.

Saat pria abu itu akan berdiri dari duduknya, Akashi telah lebih dulu melangkah.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , kan?" sapanya langsung dengan senyuman simpul.

Yang dipanggil mendongak; memperhatikan penuh siapa gerangan yang bertanya di depan. "Ya. Kau siapa?"

Senyum simpul penuh keramahan masih belum luntur. "Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Tapi sebenarnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Mahasiswa tahun pertama yang ikut mata kuliah tambahan di kelas ini."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak ingat," katanya sembari menatap. "Ada perlu apa?"

Akashi mempertahankan senyum selagi pikirannya mengiayakan perkataan orang tentang kepribadian Mayuzumi yang dingin dan cuek pada siapa pun.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak ingat. Padahal aku terus mengingatmu sejak hari itu." Matanya menyipit lembut. "Mayuzumi- _san_ ada kelas lagi setelah ini?"

"Mungkin kau salah orang." Mayuzumi melanjutkan hal yang sudah tertunda gara-gara ada yang datang. Ia berdiri mengaitkan tas di pundak. "Iya. Kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku pergi dulu." Dan melewati si surai merah begitu saja.

Namun tanpa diduga, pemilik netra hetero itu langsung menyusulnya, menyamakan langkah di samping pria yang lebih tinggi sekitar sepuluh centi darinya.

"Aku tidak salah orang. Aku ingat betul kau lah yang kulihat waktu itu. Omong-omong, kapan kelasmu yang selanjutnya selesai?"

Mayuzumi mengernyit tidak mengerti dan risih direcoki. Kenapa anak tingkat pertama sama sekali tidak memiliki sopan santun pada senior? Akashi Seijuurou katanya, memang ia pernah mendengar nama itu akhir-akhir ini. Dan agaknya dia terkenal di antara para alfa. Salah satu teman alfanya pun kalau tidak salah tadi menyebut nama Akashi.

"Apa kau Akashi yang terkenal di antara para alfa itu?" tanyanya daripada menerka-nerka tak jelas.

Senang akhirnya mendapat respon positif, Akashi mengeluarkan tawa kecil tanpa sadar. "Aku tidak yakin apa semua alfa di kampus ini mengenalku. Buktinya saja Mayuzumi- _san_ tidak kenal aku."

Mayuzumi menelisik pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia lihat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung sepatu. "Em. Jadi kau bocah beta yang feromonnya lebih menggoda dari omega? Lumayan."

Akashi mendengus geli mendengar komentar pria itu. "Itu kata orang. Kalau menurut Mayuzumi- _san_ sendiri, apa feromonku lebih menggoda dari omega?"

"Lumayan, kan, kubilang."

Pemilik surai merah itu berjengit. 'Lumayan' sama sekali tak tertera di kamusnya yang seharusnya hanya diisi oleh kata sempurna atau luar biasa. Tapi beta itu maklum. Ia sadar bahwa alfa yang satu ini berbeda dengan alfa-alfa yang lain.

Akashi melirik terang-terangan ke arah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga yang tidak banyak dikenal penghuni kampus, bahkan oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri. Dikabarkan aseksual—menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari mantan alfa-nya sebelum liburan semester kemarin, Imayoshi Shouchi.

Aseksual ...

Sepenggal kata itu terus terpenjara dalam kepalanya selama liburan kemarin. Dan Akashi entah kenapa tidak mampu mengeluarkan nama Mayuzumi Chihiro dari dalam kepalanya.

Mungkin karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi pada pria abu itu—atau jangan-jangan hanya insting liarnya yang menginginkan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang aseksual itu bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya seperti alfa-alfa yang lain?

Langkah kaki keduanya berjalan seirama. Akashi tanpa sadar mengikuti Mayuzumi sampai kaki panjang yang berbalut jeans itu berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu.

"Kau mau ikut kelasku?"

Akashi tersentak. Sama sekali tak sadar kalau sejak tadi ia sibuk dengan isi kepalanya sendiri. Seharusnya ia menggunakan kesempatan berjalan bersama tadi untuk mengajak Mayuzumi kencan di kantin setelah kelasnya berakhir.

Akashi lagi-lagi tersenyum, kali ini dengan mimik polos. "Memang boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak," katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Akashi.

Nadanya datar dan cuek. Akashi lagi-lagi diabaikan. Tapi beta itu sama sekali tak merasa kesal. Ia justru tersenyum menatap punggung lebar alfa berhelaian kelabu itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok, Mayuzumi- _san_."

Baiklah. Lain kali saja ia mengajak Mayuzumi kencan. Sepertinya alfa itu cukup sulit didekati—paling tidak, menurut perkiraan Akashi, butuh sekitar lima hari untuk membuat Mayuzumi Chihiro tergila-gila padanya.

Mayuzumi sama sekali tak menjawab ucapannya dan terus melangkah pergi tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. Akashi memerhatikan figurnya dari belakang. Tanpa sadar membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat ia memeluk erat tubuh tinggi itu, atau bagaimana sensasi yang terasa saat ia mencakar punggung lebar itu saat mereka bercinta nanti.

Memikirkan itu, lantas membuat pemilik netra dua warna itu tersenyum sendiri. Kenapa ia kelihatan seperti begitu terobsesi dengan alfa yang dirumorkan aseksual itu?

Semenjak melihat figur belakang Mayuzumi yang berjalan cuek meninggalkannya dengan Imayoshi semester lalu, Akashi tidak pernah bisa melupakan sosok alfa itu. Selama liburan semester, ia selalu teringat dengan Mayuzumi. Ini aneh. Bahkan ketika ia sedang bercinta dengan alfa barunya, ia terkadang sekilas teringat dengan sosok Mayuzumi.

Kalau menurut Kise Ryouta, teman sesama beta-nya, mengatakan kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada mahasiswa tingkat tiga itu. Namun Akashi langsung menolak mentah-mentah argumen tak masuk akal tersebut.

Dia? Akashi Seijuurou? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Omong kosong macam apa itu?

Akhirnya ia menyimpulkan dirinya hanya penasaran. Perasaan yang sudah biasa ia rasakan saat menemukan alfa-alfa tampan dengan kepribadian menarik yang menggugah minatnya untuk membuat makhluk dengan strata lebih tinggi itu takluk di bawah kakinya. Hal itu pun berlaku untuk Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ini bukan rasa cinta, hanya rasa penasaran dan tertarik yang biasa.

Sebuah getaran terasa dari dalam saku celananya. Akashi segera mengeluarkan ponsel merahnya dari sana. Mendapati pesan dari Hanamiya Makoto, dosen dari fakultas psikologi, yang mengajaknya kencan ke hotel mewah untuk menghabiskan satu malam di sana.

Jari lentik Akashi segera mengetikkan sepenggal kata 'Oke' sebagai balasan. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak minat ke mana-mana hari ini selain makan siang bersama Mayuzumi di kantin. Tapi melihat alfa abu itu yang meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti kerikil tak penting, ia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran.

Akashi memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku setelah menerima balasan dari Hanamiya yang bilang akan menjemputnya di apartemen sore nanti. Beta itu lalu teringat dengan pesan Daiki sebelumnya yang mengatakan kalau Akashi sedang _single_.

Memikirkan itu, jelas membuat Akashi tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin Daiki bisa berpikir begitu? Ia seharusnya menjadi orang yang paling tahu bahwa Akashi tidak bisa hidup normal sehari pun tanpa memiliki hubungan dengan seorang alfa.

Akashi berjalan pergi meninggalkan pintu kelas dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Sudah ia putuskan. Mayuzumi Chihiro pasti akan ia taklukkan.

.

.

Mayuzumi menjatuhkan bokong di salah satu kursi. Mata kuliah ekonomi internasional menanti untuk dicerna otak. Memang masih tahap masuk awal tapi dosen mata kuliah ini berbeda, kalau yang lain hanya dibuka dengan perkenalan, dia langsung memulai pelajaran.

Banyak murid berdatangan hingga kursi kosong yang tersisa penuh terisi. Dan tidak lama dosen yang terkenal agak dingin itu pun datang.

"Saya Shirogane Eiji. Sebagian mungkin sudah kenal karena saya juga mengajar di tingkat 2," tuturnya. Duduk di kursi empuk dan memandang murid di hadapan. "Tidak perlu ada perkenalan seperti anak-anak. Tapi yang mau saya perkenalkan adalah tentang mata kuliah yang akan kalian hadapi selama enam bulan ke depan."

Sebagian mengangguk karena setuju dengan ucapan sang dosen. Sebagiannya lagi merasa tidak perduli, salah satu dari mereka itu adalah dirinya.

Mayuzumi menatap malas layar proyektor yang sudah beroperasi, namun begitu, tangannya masih bergerak mencatat hal yang penting. Pendengarannya dipenuhi dengan suara berat dari Shirogane. Tapi pikiran diinvasi oleh seseorang yang tadi mendatanginya.

Akashi Seijuurou. Katanya mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi entah di mana.

"Oi."

Mayuzumi menengok merasakan pundaknya disentuh. "Imayoshi."

Pemilik nama Imayoshi tersenyum ringan. Kacamatanya yang tertarik dia benarkan. "Kita sekelas lagi, eh."

"Um," respon Mayuzumi. Kepala kembali dalam posisi semula, memperhatikan layar yang menyorot.

"Bagaimana dengan Akashi? Kau sudah menikmatinya?"

Lagi-lagi Akashi. Anak itu memang terkenal rupanya, hanya ia seorang yang tidak tahu. Tapi yang membuat aneh adalah pertanyaan teman yang merupakan salah satu mahasiswa paling pintar.

"Menikmatinya ...," ia kebingungan. "Maksudmu?"

Imayoshi menarik bibirnya. "Eh ... Kau belum menggerayanginya. Serius? Meski beta, menurutku dia lebih mempesona daripada omega lain. Bagaimana, ya, pokoknya Akashi itu lebih menggoda."

Alis Mayuzumi berkedut. "Aku tidak mengerti kau membicarakan tentang apa. Kalau memang Akashi begitu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri saja."

Pemilik mata sipit melongo. Mayuzumi benar benar sudah menyia-nyiakan mangsa besar. "Hei, kau tidak ingat?"

"Apa?"

Imayoshi mengangguk, agaknya Mayuzumi memang sudah tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semester lalu. "Kau ingat saat novelmu tertinggal di kelas? Apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu saat itu?" Ia penasaran.

Dengan wajah datar yang tidak berubah sama sekali, kecuali pikiran yang sedang mengulang kembali memori di mana novelnya tertinggal. Mayuzumi ingat hanya sekali novelnya tertinggal di dalam kelas, dan sejak saat itu ia mulai membenahi kecerobohannya.

Sesuatu saat itu ...

"Kau yang ciuman di atas mejaku?" katanya _to the point_ setelah mengingat memori yang sudah berlalu. Ia adalah tipe manusia yang akan melupakan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Imayoshi tertawa, "Kau ingat siapa yang kucium?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak memperhatikan."

"Ya Tuhan, Mayuzumi, itu Akashi. Dan dia memutuskanku setelah itu karena tertarik denganmu."

Jadi yang dimaksud Akashi mereka pernah bertemu adalah saat itu. Tentu saja tidak ingat, ia sama sekali tidak melihat bagaimana bentuk wajah seseorang yang sedang nikmat berciuman.

"Tadi kau dengan Akashi, kan?" tanya Imayoshi lagi sebab tidak mendapat respon cepat dari pihak yang diajak bicara.

"Iya. Dia mendatangiku, menanyakan namaku, dan sesuatu yang merepotkan."

"Hah, kukira kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Mayuzumi tidak menanggapi lagi perkataan Imayoshi, terlebih Shirogane sudah memicing kearah mereka berdua.

Sekarang nama Akashi makin memenuhi kepala. Dan mau tidak mau, ia harus menelan bulat informasi yang makin jelas kalau Akashi memang sangat terkenal di antara para alfa.

Tentang feromon Akashi yang begitu menggoda, Mayuzumi tidak menolak akan argumen tersebut. Saat Akashi menyapanya tadi wanginya memang berbeda dari beta pada umumnya. Bahkan semerbak melebihi omega yang digemborkan Imayoshi. Tapi ia juga tidak menyangka kalau anak itu banyak bermain dengan para alfa.

.

.

"Aku pesan nasi kare satu porsi."

Pesanan segera disiapkan tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Kepala merah berbalik. Mata dua warnanya menyisir ke seluruh sudut kantin, dan beberapa detik kemudian berhenti pada satu titik yang nyaris tak terlihat di pojok kantin.

Akashi menjalankan kaki; melangkah menghampiri Mayuzumi Chihiro yang tengah duduk sendirian dengan aura yang lumayan suram.

Piring berisi nasi kare diletakkan di atas meja bersama sebotol teh hijau dingin.

Akashi mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi panjang kantin, tepat di samping pria berhelaian kelabu yang sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahnya; tampak sudah menduga siapa baru saja yang duduk di sampingnya—yang selalu saja menempel bak parasit beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Si surai merah memperhatikan, tampak meminta perhatian. Namun yang diperhatikan sama sekali tak memedulikannya dan justru dengan santainya membalik halaman buku bersampul gadis dua dimensi yang sama sekali tidak ada menarik-menariknya bagi Akashi.

Si surai merah mendengus. Belum apa-apa sudah dibuat dongkol. Kenapa Mayuzumi jauh lebih tertarik dengan buku cerita itu dibanding dirinya?

Ini sudah minggu kedua perkuliahan. Yang artinya sudah dua minggu Akashi Seijuurou mendekati alfa beriris kelabu bernama Mayuzumi.

Beta itu menyendok makan siangnya. Menguyahnya dengan elegan meski kesal di hati masih tak sedikit pun berkurang.

Andaikan tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang kepadanya dan menanyai bagaimana status hubungannya dengan Mayuzumi, Akashi hanya bisa menjawab dengan dua kata: **Tak Terdeskripsikan.**

Orang ini sulit didekati. Akashi bahkan akan dengan senang hati menempelkan label 'orang teraneh sedunia' di jidat Mayuzumi kalau dirinya sudah mencapai ujung kesabaran.

Bagaimana tidak. Di saat biasanya ia hanya memerlukan waktu paling lama tiga hari untuk membuat seorang alfa berlutut mencium kakinya, kini waktu dua minggu bahkan terasa tak cukup untuk membuat alfa berhelaian kelabu itu untuk sekadar melirik tertarik ke arahnya.

Benar-benar tak masuk akal. Ini di luar perkiraannya yang sebelumnya yakin Mayuzumi akan jatuh ke pelukannya hanya dalam waktu lima hari saja. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia sama sekali belum terlihat membuat kemajuan dengan alfa itu sementara hari yang terlewat sudah berjumlah empat belas?

Sudah banyak cara yang Akashi lakukan untuk menggoda Mayuzumi. Dimulai dari senyuman manis yang biasanya langsung membuat alfa mana pun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, sampai ke modus murahan seperti pura-pura pingsan di jalan agar bisa diantarkan ke Unit Kesehatan.

Pada kenyataannya, Akashi memang diantar Mayuzumi ke Unit Kesehatan, tapi hanya sebatas diantar saja karena dua detik setelah pria kelabu itu membaringkannya ke tempat tidur, dia langsung permisi pergi begitu saja tanpa menanyakan pada dokter penyakit macam apa yang tengah Akashi alami.

Setiap kelas berakhir, Akashi tak pernah bosan menyapa Mayuzumi dan mengajaknya ke kantin bersama. Namun ajakannya lebih sering ditolak mentah-mentah daripada diterima baik-baik oleh pria abu itu.

Akashi kesal, namun tetap bersabar.

Jika diandaikan, dari 10 ajakannya ke kantin: hanya 2 diterima, dan 8 ditolak dengan nada cuek sarat ketidakpedulian.

Beta itu benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Mayuzumi bisa sebegitu cuek padanya di saat ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mendekatinya? Tidak. Justru ia lebih tidak mengerti lagi kenapa dirinya masih berusaha keras mendapatkan hati alfa itu di saat ia benar-benar tahu bahwa Mayuzumi adalah seorang aseksual.

Entah apa rasa penasarannya telah berubah menjadi ambisi, atau Mayuzumi memang terlalu disayangkan untuk ia coret sebagai calon koleksi mantan alfanya.

Bagaimana pun, ia menolak menyerah mendapatkan hati alfa itu.

"Chihiro, jangan baca buku terus. Nasi gorengmu mulai dingin." Hubungan keduanya masih belum terbilang dekat—malah masih jauh dari kata dekat. Tapi Akashi sudah lancang memanggil dengan nama depan.

Sungguh, Mayuzumi sama sekali tak keberatan dengan nama depannya yang dipanggil begitu santai oleh anak yang sudah jelas usia terpaut dua tahun dengannya. Meski saat pertama mendengar agak membuat _speechless,_ namun ia terlalu malas untuk banyak berkomentar.

Lagi pula, kenapa Akashi selalu menempel. Kadang ia berpikir kembali tentang omongan Imayoshi tempo lalu: tentang dia yang diputuskan Akashi karena mahluk merah itu tertarik dengannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menempel padaku. Bukankah banyak alfa yang menunggu untuk diladeni. Aku tidak suka ditatap banyak orang karena dirimu."

Akashi urung memasukkan sesendok kare lagi ke mulut. Ia mengalih pandang ke arah sang alfa. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sedang tertarik denganmu, tapi kau tidak kunjung menerima perasaanku."

"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

Akashi memandang Mayuzumi dengan pandangan sama datarnya. Namun bedanya, bola mata Akashi lebih hidup dibanding mata kelabu sang alfa yang seperti ikan mati.

"Kenapa kau tidak tertarik padaku? Apa karena kau aseksual? Apa benar yang mereka katakan soal orientasimu? Katakan, Chihiro. Apa kau benar-benar sama sekali tak memiliki ketertarikan sedikit pun padaku?"

Mayuzumi menutup bacaan juga mengabaikan nasi goreng yang sudah mendingin. Ia mengambil botol kopi di hadapan dan menegak santai. Manik bergulir membalas pandangan figur yang begitu menuntut jawaban.

"Aseksual?" ia balik bertanya. "Mungkin bisa dikatakan iya, tapi aku juga tidak yakin," lanjutnya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Akashi yang lain.

Akashi mendengus. Ikut mengabaikan makanannya dan kini pandangannya hanya fokus pada Mayuzumi saja.

"Kau bilang begitu, apa kau belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun sebelumnya?"

"Kenapa kau banyak tanya?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu tentangmu. Kalau kau terus bersikap misterius begitu, malah akan membuatku semakin tertarik padamu, asal kau tahu saja."

Sang alfa mendesis. "Itu urusanku."

Akashi kembali mendengus, kali ini disertai tawa. "Kau benar-benar menarik, Chihiro. Di saat semua alfa begitu menginginkanku untuk menjadi milik mereka, kau di sini malah berusaha mendorongku menjauh." Jarak antara wajah dikikis. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuatmu peduli padaku? Kalau boleh jujur, aku mulai menyukaimu."

Mayuzumi menarik sebelah bibirnya. "Apa itu sebuah rayuan yang selalu kau gunakan untuk menggoda alfa, heh?"

Akashi semakin mendekat. Mata sesekali berlari dari sepasang kelereng kelabu ke bibir tipis yang rasanya ingin sekali ia tubruk dengan miliknya.

"Kau merasa kugoda? Padahal aku bicara jujur. Aku hanya mengatakan ini padamu saja."

Mayuzumi tidak berniat menghindar. Ingin lihat sejauh mana Akashi dapat merayu, dan heran kenapa semua alfa di kampusnya bisa tergila-gila dengan orang macam medusa.

"Kalau kubilang iya, nanti kau senang," tarikan bibirnya menjadi seringai. "Omong-omong, aku sama sekali tidak melihat kejujuran di wajahmu itu."

Hiruk pikuk di kantin menelan dengusan tawa sang beta. Mata bikromanya memandang sensual ke mata kelabu yang berani menatap balik. Dua pucuk hidung nyaris bertemu. Akashi memiringkan kepala, berbisik dengan suara seduktif.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

"Mending cium saja alfa yang terus memperhatikanmu di sana," manik kelabu bergulir indah melihat salah satu insan yang sepertinya begitu tertarik dengan Akashi. Ia sampai berasumsi kalau bola mata orang itu akan keluar sebentar lagi. Mayuzumi mengalih dari wajah Akashi yang semakin dekat, "Aku tidak berminat dengan bibirmu," ucapnya. Ia malah beralih ke bibir botol minum yang menunggu untuk disesap.

Wajah Akashi berubah datar. Ia menoleh malas ke belakang demi melihat seseorang yang dimaksud oleh pemilik nama Chihiro itu.

Akashi mengenal alfa itu. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah kapten tim basket di klub yang sama dengan Kiyoshi Teppei, salah satu mantan alfanya.

Beta merah itu melambai seraya tersenyum simpul, membuat alfa berhelaian pirang itu langsung salah tingkah dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dia pergi. Tapi paling tidak, dia merespon senyumku dengan wajah yang memerah dan salah tingkah," komentarnya. Lalu ia ikut meraih botol teh hijaunya. Membuka tutupnya dan meminum isinya. Matanya bergerak memerhatikan alfa di samping yang lagi-lagi mengabaikannya.

"Tidak lama lagi, kau juga pasti akan seperti itu. Oh, dan ketagihan mencium bibirku juga."

Alih-alih merespon ocehan Akashi, Mayuzumi membuka lembaran buku kecil yang telah ia tandai. Melanjutkan hobinya yang kata orang kekanakan, membaca buku yang dipenuhi dengan pesona gadis _moe_.

Ia kadang tidak mengerti mengapa masih banyak orang yang mengurusi hidup orang lain. Apa hidup sendirinya tidak menarik hingga banyak komentar sana-sini, terutama dari kebanyak alfa.

Seorang alfa memang didesain untuk yang paling tinggi. Mempesona di kalangan omega yang cantik. Berwawasan luas dan pintar dalam memanfaatkan peluang dalam hal menggaet _mate_. Ada beberapa teman alfa yang selalu mengomentari hidupnya, termasuk Imayoshi Shouichi. Entah karena dia masih sakit hati atau apa, tapi dia bilang kalau dirinya tidak bisa memanfaatkan kelebihan telah dilahirkan sebagai seorang alfa.

Bahkan Higuchi Shota yang merupakan kakak tingkatnya pun ikut berkomentar. Masih membekas hangat dalam ingatan apa yang dikatakan pria itu, "Kau punya wajah yang cukup untuk menggaet setidaknya satu omega. Jangan sia-siakan itu, Mayuzumi."

Kenapa status selalu diperbincangkan dan dijadikan nomor satu. Bukannya ia melanggar kodrat, hanya saja semua itu terlalu merepotkan. Ia tetap bersyukur dilahirkan sebagai seorang alfa, tapi menurutnya bukan untuk tebar pesona apalagi buang-buang tenaga.

Dunia ini sudah berevolusi sangat cepat. Bahkan seorang beta bisa mengalahkan feromon omega dan merayu alafa-alfa ternama dan populer. Ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa terjadi, tapi itu adalah kehendak Sang Pencipta. Seperti orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Apa yang Akashi inginkan darinya yang sama sekali tak populer ini? Dia beta yang sangat keras kepala, tiada henti mengganggu. Mayuzumi bahkan tidak ingin masuk kampus hanya karena ingin menghindari Akashi, tapi tuntutan kewajiban tentu saja tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Tentang pertanyaan Akashi yang merujuk dirinya aseksual, jawaban yang ia berikan bukanlah kebohongan. Ia memang masih belum paham. Kadang ia melirik omega meski tidak sampai direalisasikan, tapi saat Akashi yang sebagai beta menggodanya, Mayuzumi hanya berpikir hal itu tidak buruk juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Akashi memang agak menarik. Dia punya daya tarik yang menghanyutkan dan sekaligus mengerikan.

Akashi menoleh tiba-tiba, memergoki Mayuzumi yang tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum denganku, ya?"

Mayuzumi diam sesaat, kemudian berkata dengan ekspresi datar, "Kurasa sesekali aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu."

Akashi langsung melebarkan kedua mata. Jawaban yang diberikan itu sama sekali di luar perkiraan. Ia kira Mayuzumi akan menjawabnya ketus kemudian mengabaikannya lagi. Tapi, kali ini alfa itu malah mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal—tak masuk akal bagi dirinya maksudnya.

"Chihiro, kau bilang apa barusan?" Tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Suasana kantin terlalu berisik. Mungkin bukan suara Mayuzumi yang ia dengar tadi, melainkan suara orang lain.

"Makanya punya telinga jangan hanya digunakan sebagai hiasan."

Mengernyit kesal. Nada memerintah, "Kubilang, ulangi kata-katamu barusan."

Mayuzumi meraih dagu manis itu dengan jemarinya. Diperhatikan sejenak, lalu, "kata-kataku terlalu berharga hanya untuk menuruti perintahmu," dan dilepas begitu saja.

Dua alis merah Akashi bertaur. Benar-benar mengesalkan. Kenapa alfa tidak tahu diri ini begitu menyebalkan. Kalau Akashi tidak sedang terobsesi mendapatkannya, sudah ia congkel bola mata kelabu itu keluar dari tempatnya.

"Berarti benar apa yang baru saja kudengar. Kau menginginkan tubuhku, huh, Chihiro?" Tersenyum mengejek sarat kepuasan.

"Hem ... Ternyata telingamu berfungsi baik, ya."

"Aku hanya bercinta dengan alfa yang berstatus pacarku. Kalau kau menginginkanku, jadi lah milikku."

Alis kelabu bertaut. Kelicikannya boleh juga. "Apa aku bisa membuangmu begitu saja?"

Kali ini sebelah alis merah Akashi naik. "Mana bisa begitu. Aku memacarimu bukan untuk kau buang begitu saja."

"Tapi kau bisa dengan bebas membuang alfamu, kan."

Bersidekap. "Benar. Tapi mereka tak masalah kubuang. Karena mereka sama sekali tidak kubuat rugi. Meski kebanyakan memohon agar tidak kutinggalkan."

"Begitu, ya," katanya simpel tidak menanggapi lebih.

Mayuzumi berangsur menegakkan tubuh. Membawa novel yang berharga dan menaaskan nasi goreng yang sama sekali tak mendapat sentuhan. Tadinya lapar, tapi saat Akashi merecoki, perutnya langsung kenyang. Ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan kantin tanpa pamit.

Akashi ikut meninggalkan meja. Tidak nafsu lagi memakan kare. Ia meraih tasnya dan menyusul langkah Mayuzumi.

"Tunggu, Chihiro. Apa kau marah?" Ia menyamakan langkah.

"Tidak. Kepalaku pusing lama-lama berada di sana."

"Oh, ya? Kukira kau marah karena berpikir aku akan membuangmu juga seperti alfa-alfa yang lain."

Mayuzumi terbahak kecil, kadang Akashi suka berkomedi. "Lagi pula, siapa yang mau menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"Kau bilang menginginkan tubuhku, jadi aku berasumsi kau mulai tertarik denganku. Tertarik menurutku berarti memiliki keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan, meski hanya sedikit."

Akashi mendengus. Ia menatap ke depan. Koridor kampus lumayan sepi padahal sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Setelah ini mereka ada mata kuliah di kelas yang sama. Karena itu ia berjalan bersama Mayuzumi—tapi meski tidak ada kelas yang sama dengan alfa itu pun Akashi masih tetap akan berjalan mengantarkan alfa itu hingga ke kelasnya.

Akashi tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya meraih telapak tangan Mayuzumi. Menggenggamnya pelan.

"Aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu, bukan dirimu," kata si surai abu, "dan apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan itu namun Akashi memerangkapnya erat.

"Itu kata-kata yang kurang sopan, Chihiro. Jangan jadi makhluk tsundere seperti gadis _moe_ di dunia hayalanmu itu dan katakan saja dengan jujur kalau kau memang menginginkanku. Hal itu lumrah karena kau seorang alfa," ujar beta itu keras kepala.

Mendesis kesal, Mayuzumi berhasil memutus telapak tangan yang digenggam Akashi. Kini, ia membalas dengan cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangan anak tingkat satu yang tidak punya etika.

Ia menyeret Akashi masuk ke dalam kelas yang belum berpenghuni. Menjorokkannya ke tembok hingga kepala berselimut delima terpantul. Mengapit dengan tubuhnya yang besar, ia tidak melepaskan tatapan garang pada manik hetero di depan wajah.

Mengerang ke telinga, Mayuzumi mengecup ringan. Berbisik menggoda, "mau kutelanjangi di sini, hm?"

Akashi yang baru bisa melepas syok karena diseret tiba-tiba, lantas kembali memasang tampang datarnya. Senyum seduktifnya muncul, mengabaikan debaran jantung yang entah kenapa menggila, ia kembali memasang _poker face._

"Memang kau berani?"

Membiarkan bibir tetap rapat, Mayuzumi memakai tindakan untuk menjawab. Tangan berkulit pucat itu menyentuh _jeans_ Akashi dan menurunkan ritsletingnya.

Akashi sedikit takjub, namun tetap diam. Membiarkan sampai mana Mayuzumi bisa nekat melaksanakan kata-katanya.

Mata dua warnanya tak lepas dari wajah sang alfa yang kini tengah sibuk membredeli kancing bajunya.

"Kelas ini akan segera dipakai, lho, Chihiro," ia mengingatkan dengan suara pelan tepat di samping telinga si surai abu.

Sebenarnya Akashi tidak terlalu peduli apakah akan ada yang melihatnya yang tengah berbuat mesum dengan Mayuzumi di kelas siang bolong begini atau tidak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Mayuzumi sedekat ini dengannya, ditambah lagi menyentuhnya.

Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa begitu senang. Mungkin ini hanyalah rasa puas karena telah berhasil membuat Mayuzumi meliriknya.

Mimik stoik tetap terukir di wajah pemilik mata kelabu. Walau dirinya notabene terkenal tidak pedulian, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak suka diremehkan, apalagi oleh manusia macam Akashi.

Kalau Akashi benar benar minta disentuh, apa boleh buat, toh dirinya tidak akan rugi. Kini kemeja Akashi sudah terlepas dari empunya. Kalau dia tidak menolak, terima akibatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, sih, dengan orang-orang yang akan masuk. Yang telanjang, kan, dirimu. Kau tahu, alfa tidak akan dipandang rendah. Atau aku ajak saja mereka. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menolak melihatmu yang telanjang. Nah, jangan bergerak ketika aku merampas pakain dalammu."

"Haha," tangan Akashi segera bergerak mencekal pergelangan Mayuzumi saat si surai abu itu hendak menurunkan celananya.

Ia tarik leher alfa itu mendekat sehingga kening keduanya berbenturan. Matanya menyorot tajam, namun di sisi lain penuh intimidasi. Memandang Mayuzumi bagai kotoran rendah sedunia.

"Aku memang suka kau gerayangi, tapi menolak keras jika kau mengajak orang lain untuk memperkosaku bersama-sama. Lagi pula, siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk menelanjangiku di sini? Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu sebelum status hubungan kita berubah."

"Oh. Tidak tahu aku yang bodoh atau kau yang terlalu jenius. Tapi agaknya aku mengingat seseorang baru saja mengatakan 'memang kau berani?' di depan wajahku," Alfa itu melepaskan tangan Akashi yang menjerat lehernya. Sementara jemarinya naik mengusap bibir bawah figur di hadapan. "Omonganmu itu tidak seperti tindakanmu. Kau tidak mau sebelum status hubungan berubah?" ia tertawa, "tapi kau menantangku untuk melakukannya. Aku memang tidak tahu modusmu, tapi kau tidak akan bisa bermain-main denganku."

Mayuzumi mendengus di wajah Akashi. Emosi yang terbangun harus ia jinakkan kembali. Mahasiswa lain sudah mulai berdatangan. Mereka memicing penuh tanda tanya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan terkenal karena menelanjangi adik tingkat.

Selepas menatap tajam Akashi, ia berbalik mengambil kemeja di lantai. Tanpa melihat, Mayuzumi melemparnya ke belakang, "Pakai cepat kalau tidak mau jadi tontonan."

Akashi menangkap kemejanya dan memakainya dengan tenang. Seraya mengancingi bajunya, ia menatap punggung Mayuzumi di hadapan. Alfa itu tidak meninggalkannya seperti biasa.

"Apa menurutmu kata 'memang kau berani?' itu adalah sebuah persetujuan? Rupanya memang kau yang bodoh di sini, Chihiro. Kau harus belajar menerjemahkan kalimatku mulai sekarang. Takutnya kau salah penafsiran lagi," Ia memungut tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Mayuzumi tampak menoleh kesal ke arahnya. Tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Toh, yang lebih dibuat kesal di sini justru adalah dirinya. Baru kali ini ada seorang alfa yang membuatnya menahan kesabaran berkali-kali lipat.

Namun, entah kenapa, ia justru lebih merasa kecewa saat Mayuzumi pergi dari hadapannya barusan.

Ia melangkah mendekati si surai abu. Berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ditariknya kerah kemeja alfa itu sehingga kepalanya abunya menunduk. Dengan lancang beta itu menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Mayuzumi.

"Ehem... Mayuzumi- _kun_. Seleramu boleh juga," celetuk salah satu mahasiswa beta yang sedaritadi menonton. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou di sini? Dirinya pun kalau diberi kesempatan juga ngin menyentuh Akashi.

"Kyaahhh ... Mayu- _san_!" jerit salah seorang mahasiswi, "bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya di sini, dosen sebentar lagi sampai lho."

Mayuzumi tidak mendengarkan ocehan demi ocehan yang keluar dari mulut teman teman kelasnya. Membiarkan Akashi mengklaim mulutnya. Ia merasakan lidah hangat menyapu permukaan bibir. Sesekali menghisapnya. Meski demikian, Mayuzumi tidak ada niat untuk membalas. Hingga tidak lama bocah itu menarik diri.

"Sudah puas?" tanyanya. Ia tidak tahu harus menyikapi Akashi seperti apalagi. Terserah sajalah, ia sudah kelewat pusing.

Mayuzumi memilih kursi paling belakang. Untuk menghilangkan stres, ia bisa sembari melanjutkan baca daripada mendengar pidato dosen.

Akashi tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Mayuzumi. Bagaimana pun, hari ini ia sudah membuat cukup banyak kemajuan.

Setelah meminta maaf kepada teman-teman sekelasnya karena tidak sengaja menyajikan tontonan yang tak seharusnya, ia segera menarik kursi tepat di samping Mayuzumi. Bunyi berderit terdengar saat ia menggeser tempat duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan si pemilik surai abu.

 **.**

 **Bersambung ...**

 **MayuAka**


	2. Chapter 2

Mayuzumi menutup laptop diikuti hembusan napas panjang. Satu tugas ekonomi internasional dari Shirogane selesai. Ia menyingkirkan teknologi yang merupakan sahabat bagi setiap mahasiswa itu dari sisinya.

Menjatuhkan punggung ke kasur, terlentang sempurna. Mengistirahatkan otot yang kaku akibat aktivitas monoton. Ia menutup matanya dengan tangan kiri. Berada di depan laptop berjam-jam selain lelah badan juga lelah mata. Dentangan detik yang berjalan terdengar akurat dari jam tangan yang dipakai. Kemudian dilihat untuk memastikan waktu.

"Sudah jam 8," gumamnya. Bersamaan dengan itu perut kempesnya berbunyi, cacing meminta jatah hari ini.

Omong-omong tentang cacing yang meminta jatah, ia memang belum makan dari pagi. Hanya diisi dengan satu cangkir kopi hangat dan sepotong roti di waktu bangun dari tidur. Dan menyantap beberapa makanan kecil tadi sore.

 _Weekend_ memang bisa membuat seseorang tidak ingin ke luar rumah, apalagi orang seperti dirinya. Jam dihabiskan bermanjaan dengan _light novel_ dan diselingi dengan tugas.

Ia bersyukur ada _weekend_ di dunia ini. Siapa pun gerangan yang membuat hari libur itu, ia amat sangat berterima kasih. Pasalnya, hidup yang dijalani seharian itu begitu tenang sebab tidak ada Akashi yang akan mengikutinya kemana pun.

Dua minggu berlalu cepat. Adik tingkatnya itu masih saja tebar pesona dan mencari perhatian. Hal konyol yang masih terbayang dalam diri adalah ketika beta itu menciumnya di dalam kelas setelah insiden telanjang menelanjangi. Bahkan sempat dibuat stres dengan kelakuannya yang ajaib. Jadi Mayuzumi kadang memang butuh waktu sendiri seperti _weekend_. Meski akan berakhir besok.

Akashi sejujurnya tidak buruk untuk dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu. Ia juga alfa normal yang kadang merasakan birahinya begitu tinggi sehingga ingin melakukan hal-hal yang bisa memberi kepuasaan batin.

Tapi, entah mengapa belakang ini ia melihat Akashi dengan sudut pandang berbeda. Katanya kalau mau menikmati tubuhnya, mereka harus menjalin status terlebih dahulu. Ia hargai privasi itu. Awalnya yang dikatakan begitu konyol, namun kadang syaraf di otak berkata kalau ia mulai ingin memiliki. Feromon Akashi semakin lama semakin menggiurkan. Saat anak itu dekat-dekat, rasanya ia ingin cepat menerkam.

Mayuzumi bangkit mengenyahkan bayangan wajah Akashi. Ia perlu mengisi perut supaya mendapat tenaga.

Mengambil jaket dan dompet. Ia menelusuri jalanan malam bekelip lampu neon dan bising kendaraan untuk menemukan kafe favoritnya.

300 meter ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Hitung-hitung menghirup bau kota Kyoto sembari menggoyah organ agar aliran darah lancar.

Saat dipertemukan dengan kafe yang ia tuju, tidak banyak pikir kemudian langsung masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman—serta tidak banyak manusianya.

Ia memesan satu set makan malam berikut air minum.

Menunggu makanan tiba agaknya ia perlu ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Mengekskresikan zat-zat tidak berguna yang telah diolah oleh tubuh.

Ini _deja vu_. Ia pernah mengalami sebelumnya. Masuk ke ruangan kosong dan melihat dua orang sedang berciuman panas.

Dirinya sampai melupakan tujuannya untuk datang ke area ini. Tapi kalau diakurasikan lagi rasanya Mayuzumi kenal siapa insan yang memiliki surai merah itu.

Mendengus paham, siapa lagi kalau bukan junior yang akhir-akhir ini mendekatinya.

Menyayangkan sikap Akashi yang terlalu terbuka dengan para alfa; berhubungan sana sini bak pelacur birahi. Tapi, bagaimana pun itu bukan urusannya. Ia akan menyelesaikan niat sebelumnya dan kembali ke meja makan.

"Ng? Chihiro?" Namun sayangnya, Akashi Seijuurou, si pemilik surai merah yang dimaksud langsung menyadari kehadirannya.

Bahkan alfa yang tengah bersamanya saat itu tidak sadar sedikit pun bahwa ada yang baru saja masuk membuka pintu. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini Akashi sering bersama—bahkan menempel—dengan Mayuzumi, karena itu ia menjadi hafal bagaimana aroma feromon alfa itu.

Meski sebenarnya feromon Mayuzumi baunya samar-samar dan sulit terendus sama seperti hawa keberadaannya. Tapi entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Akashi menjadi semakin jelas mencium aroma feromon pemilik surai abu itu di sekitarnya. Karena itu ia selalu bisa menemukan Mayuzumi yang bersembunyi darinya di kampus dan merecokinya sampai petang menjemput.

Kepala merah menoleh ke samping untuk melihat sosok yang amat sangat ia kenali yang tengah dengan cueknya buang air kecil seraya membelakanginya.

"Chihiro, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Alfa berambut pirang yang masih memerangkap Akashi dalam pelukan lantas mengernyit heran. Ia menarik pinggang beta itu mendekat. Kembali mengunci bibir merahnya dengan lumatan yang nikmat seraya sebelah tangannya perlahan menyusup ke balik _jeans_ Akashi yang _ritsleting_ -nya sudah terbuka.

"Siapa yang kau ajak bicara?" Ia berbisik pelan tepat di bibir Akashi.

Akashi sedikit mendorong dada alfa itu, mengelap bibirnya sekilas, ia menunjuk Mayuzumi dengan jari telunjuk.

"Aku bicara dengan dia. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke mari, Miyaji- _san_?"

Miyaji Kiyoshi yang mendengar itu pun langsung menoleh dan langsung terlonjak kaget. "Kau—sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ!?"

Kantung kemih terasa lega ketika cairan hasil metabolisme keluar sempurna. Mayuzumi merapikan kembali 'kebesarannya'.

Ketika berbalik, ciuman Akashi dengan alfa barunya sudah usai. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau alfa itu adalah orang yang memperhatikan Akashi saat makan di kantin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa lihat-lihat, kau mau 'punyaku'," katanya ketika Akashi menatapnya begitu liar.

Akashi memicing mendengarnya. Ia memberi tampang datar. "Tidak, terima kasih. Punyamu kotor belum dicuci. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, Chihiro. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Beli makan."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka makan di _cafe_ ini."

Mendengar beta miliknya berkata dengan begitu santai, namun diam-diam ia bisa menangkap kilat senang di mata dua warna itu lantas membuat hati Miyaji panas.

"Kau mengenal alfa ini?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut, jelas tidak suka.

Akashi menoleh. Sedikit tersenyum saat menjawab, "ya. Dia kakak tingkatku. Kami sekelas di beberapa mata kuliah."

Mayuzumi mendengus. Benar-benar tidak peduli dengan dua insan tak tahu malu yang bermesraan di dalam toilet itu. "Aku duluan, lanjutkan urusanmu." Ia melangkah keluar, enyah dari toilet sembari melambaikan tangan. Mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang memandangnya secara bersamaan.

"Chihiro! Tunggu!" Terlambat. Makhluk abu sudah lenyap dari pintu toilet. Menyisakan dua insan yang saling berpelukan dalam keadaan pakaian setengah berantakan.

Miyaji tersentak ketika Akashi tiba-tiba mendorongnya. Si beta segera merapikan pakaian dan _ritsleting_ celananya kemudian mencuci kedua tangannya di wastafel. Tidak lupa mencuci wajahnya juga agar segar kembali, total mengabaikan keberadaan alfa berambut kuning kecokelatan yang terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

"Akashi, kau sudah ingin pulang? Biar aku antarkan," tawar alfa itu.

Akashi menarik tisu yang sudah disediakan kemudian mengelap wajahnya yang basah. "Tidak perlu. Tadi katanya Miyaji- _san_ disuruh ke rumah sakit segera karena keadaan nenekmu yang mendadak memburuk, kan? Lebih baik Miyaji- _san_ segera ke sana sebelum terjadi sesuatu."

"Kau benar. Tapi ...," lidahnya kelu. Entah kenapa kakinya tidak mau beranjak dari hadapan Akashi.

"Aku baik-baik saja pulang sendiri. Lagi pula, aku masih ada urusan di sini jadi Miyaji- _san_ duluan saja."

Miyaji bergeming. Keningnya berkerut-kerut. "Urusan dengan alfa yang tadi?"

Akashi membuang tisunya ke tong sampah. "Ya. Ada tugas kelompok yang harus didiskusikan."

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai di apartemen."

Miyaji mendekat, mengecup kening Akashi dengan lembut. Beta itu tersenyum, melambai ke arah Miyaji yang pergi menjauh.

Pintu ditutup kembali. Selepas kepergian sang alfa, senyum Akashi seketika luntur. Ia berbalik. Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Menjijikkan."

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **LOVE AMBITION**

an MayuAka fanfiction by Zokashime & Minami Koichi

Edited by Minami Koichi

 _ **WARNING**_ : Omegaverse, hasil collaboration, kemungkinan juga hasil dari hasrat terpendam kedua author, Akashi-nya OOC jadi harap maklum dan memaafkan, yang tidak suka mohon jangan ngegarem dan disarankan segera tekan tombol back sebelum mata dan kokoro Anda tersakiti.

Enjoy!

.

.

Satu potong _sushi_ urung masuk ke dalam mulut kala tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di hadapan tanpa dosa.

Mayuzumi memandang datar. "Akashi, kenapa kau ke sini?" bahkan ia yang biasanya tidak peduli, kini mengalih atensi pada figur yang baru datang. "Alfamu mana?"

"Memang tidak boleh?" Akashi menopang dagu seraya tersenyum kecil. " sudah pulang. Sekarang tinggal aku dan kau saja."

Memasukkan kembali _sushi_ yang sempat urung dimakan. "Oh. Sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Barusan sama Miyaji- _san_. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau akan ke kafe ini? Kalau aku tahu, kita bisa makan sama-sama."

"Karena itu aku tidak bilang. Aku tidak ingin makan bersamamu."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kita bertemu juga, kan, di sini."

"Aku juga heran. Merasa dunia ini terlalu sempit,"

Mata Akashi sama sekali tak berpindah dari figur Mayuzumi yang memilih sibuk mengunyah _sushi_ dibanding menatap mata merah-emasnya. "Omong-omong, yang tadi itu alfa yang memandangiku di kantin tempo hari."

Si surai kelabu berhenti mengunyah dan menodongkan sumpit ke depan wajah Akashi. "Aku sudah tahu, jadi pakai saja kosa katamu untuk membicarakan hal lain."

Mendengar itu lantas mengundang senyum lebih lebar di bibir menawan sang beta. "Apa kau cemburu aku membicarakan alfa lain, Chihiro?"

Tanpa diduga dijawab tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

Mata Akashi langsung berkilat senang. Rasa penasaran kini meledak-ledak. "Oh, benarkah? Kenapa kau cemburu?"

"Aku tidak suka kau disentuh orang lain."

Akashi sudah sering dirayu alfa lain dengan kata-kata yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Mayuzumi. Namun, entah kenapa baru kali ini ia merasa begitu senang mendengar kalimat posesif itu. Rasa senang yang menurutnya tak wajar, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang berhak menyentuhku? Kau?"

Mayuzumi baru saja melahap _sushi_ terakhirnya. Sumpit diletakkan rapi. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, ia tenggak sedikit minum supaya makanan lolos dari kerongkongan.

Membalas tatapan beta populer. Kilatan senang bergelayut di daerah mata. Ia menyungging senyum. "Iya, hanya aku," jawabnya tegas.

Akashi memangku dagu lagi. Membalas senyuman miring Mayuzumi seraya mengabaikan rasa senang yang semakin menumpuk. "Tapi sayangnya kau bukan pacarku."

"Oke. Kita pacaran sekarang."

Mata Akashi membola. "Kau serius?" Entah kenapa ia ingin berkata, " _sushi_ yang kau makan tidak diracuni, kan?"

"Kapan aku tidak serius?"

Akashi diam sebentar. Matanya memandang Mayuzumi gamang. Entah apa yang dipikirkan di dalam kepala merahnya.

"Kalau kau serius, kalau begitu mulai malam ini kita pacaran," ia berkata dengan suara pelan, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa kedua pipi sudah memerah.

Mayuzumi tersenyum sampai gigi putihnya terlihat. "Kau manis juga, ya," Ia pindah posisi, duduk di samping Akashi. Sangat dekat, jarak ditepis seakan jadi penghalang. Pinggang sang beta ditarik dengan satu tangan. Mayuzumi mendekatkan bibir ke leher jenjang putih itu, ia kecup sedikit. Lalu naik ke telinga.

Menyaksikan Akashi yang makin bersemu, ia berbisik di telinga yang juga sudah memerah, "Baru begitu saja kau sudah panas. Omong-omong, aku hanya menggodamu." Lalu menarik diri seketika.

Akashi mematung. Berusaha mencerna sepatah kalimat barusan. Dipandanginya Mayuzumi dengan dua alis merah yang saling bertaut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Menggoda? Jadi yang barusan hanyalah lelucon?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu reaksimu ketika para alfa sedang menggoda. Ternyata bentuknya seperti itu."

Bagai dibuat melayang ke langit kemudian dihempaskan begitu saja ke bumi, ia seketika hancur.

"Apa katamu?" Perasaan senang beberapa detik sebelumnya seketika sirna. Digantikan dengan amarah; tersinggung serius. Merasa dipermainkan, tidak diterima diejek dengan tatapan serta perkataan sedemikian merendahkan. Ia memang sering digoda alfa, tapi sekali pun tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi memalukan seperti tadi. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bereaksi begitu ketika Mayuzumi menggodanya.

Akashi berdiri. "Bercanda juga ada batasnya." Kemudian pergi begitu saja dengan hati yang berselimut amarah.

Mayuzumi melihat punggung yang tertutupi pakaian mahal itu makin menjauh. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Akashi yang selalu mengintimidasi bisa marah dan berekspresi seperti tadi.

Mayuzumi tidak paham di mana kata-katanya yang salah. Ia hanya mengungkapkan yang sesungguhnya.

Meski agak merepotkan dan ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, Mayuzumi langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk. Entahlah, tapi naluri mengajaknya untuk mengejar sang beta.

Berkat berjalan yang sedikit dipercepat, ia masih menemukan insan ciptaan Tuhan tersebut sedang berbincang entah dengan siapa. Mungkin alfa barunya lagi.

Mayuzumi mendesis, bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak mengerti dengan respon tubuh yang malah ingin menarik Akashi dari pemuda bersurai hijau dengan salah satu tangan membawa benda aneh.

 _Greb!_

Segera dilakukan. Ia benar-benar merampas Akashi dari orang tersebut. Mengunci pergelangan tangannya dan dibawa menjauh.

"Maaf kalau tersinggung," katanya dengan langkah kaki cepat.

Akashi sedikit terseok ditarik tiba-tiba entah ke mana. "Chihiro! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan!" Entah apa karena masih marah atau kesal ditarik semena-mena tanpa izin dahulu, ia segera meronta-ronta.

Sosok Midorima yang memandangnya kaget semakin menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lantaran Mayuzumi menyeretnya hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil di antara toko roti dan elektronik.

Akashi menjengitkan kening saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba didorong hingga membentur dinding. Alfa bersurai kelabu menekannya dengan kuat hingga ia tak bisa meloloskan diri.

Akashi menekan kekesalannya yang kian menumpuk dikarenakan satu orang. Ia memandang Mayuzumi datar. Masih terlihat sisa-sisa kedongkolan di wajah rupawannya.

"Setelah mempermainkanku, sekarang kau malah menyeretku ke tempat gelap dan sepi. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Chihiro?"

Mayuzumi tidak menjawab. Ia memasukkan satu kakinya ke dalam selangkangan Akashi, hingga dengkulnya menyundul gundukan di sana. Lalu meraup bibir Akashi bringas tanpa izin. Birahinya sedang naik sekarang dan ia tidak tahu mengapa Akashi begitu wangi nan cantik malam ini.

Meski beta yang sedang diperangkap awalnya meronta, namun perlahan ia merasakan Akashi memeluknya balik.

Mayuzumi menghisap bibir bawah Akashi kuat. Melumatnya sampai serasa ingin ia makan. Akashi membalas tautan itu dengan melumat balik bibir lembut sang alfa. Bunyi decapan perlahan terdengar. Dua lidah liat saling bertarung. Sesekali bergantian menghisap dan mengemut. Keduanya seketika lupa diri.

Ciuman yang liar itu lama-lama membuat Akashi lupa akan kekesalannya. Beta itu berjinjit. Sementara kedua tangannya terulur memeluk leher pria tinggi itu. Mata memejam erat, menikmati lumatan bibir dan pertarungan lidah yang bergerak liar di dalam mulut.

"Chi-hiro—" Akashi tak diizinkan berkata apa pun selain mendesah.

Kepala belakangnya ditekan sehingga ciuman yang terlibat semakin dalam. Sementara tubuhnya semakin dihimpit ke dinding. Akashi meremat jaket Mayuzumi saat lutut pria itu bergerak menekan-nekan selangkangannya.

Hingga Akashi mendesah berkali-kali, intensitas ciuman pun diperlambat. Mayuzumi membebaskan dia yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas.

Saliva yang meleleh menjadi saksi nyata akan apa yang baru saja diperbuat dalam gang sempit malam itu. Mayuzumi menyusuri kulit leher Akashi, menciuminya dan menghirup aromanya.

Pemilik surai merah memiringkan kepala, memberi akses agar alfa lebih mudah menjelajah lehernya. Mata dua warnanya sayu menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dari celah gang sempit. Satu desahan kembali lolos dari bibirnya yang basah saat merasakan gigitan kecil di jenjang lehernya.

"Chihiro ..."

Ia mendekap tubuh yang lebih besar itu dengan erat. Mata terpejam menikmati segala sentuhan. Kedua kaki gemetar, nyaris tak mampu lagi menopang tubuh agar tetap berdiri tegar.

Mayuzumi menjauhkan bibirnya dari permukaan epidermis leher sang beta. Feromon yang menguar dari tubuh si surai merah itu wanginya semakin menjadi.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Dari dua pasang mata yang sama sekali tak berkedip, seakan membahasakan kalimat tak tersirat; _aku menginginkanmu._

Namun setelahnya, Mayuzumi tiba-tiba menarik diri saat Akashi akan mencium bibirnya lagi.

" _Sorry_."

Mayuzumi merasa kelewatan. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal seintim ini ditempat yang umum. "Mau pulang?" tawarnya.

Akashi bergeming, belum sepenuhnya lepas dari rasa tercengang saat sang alfa menjauh. Pikiran yang tadinya carut-marut perlahan kembali jernih. Mencerna kembali apa yang sudah keduanya lakukan, ia berakhir mengunci mulut seraya mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya berjalan seirama sampai mereka ke luar gang dan berada di jalan pulang.

Mayuzumi memulai dialog setelah jeda panjang. "Apartemenmu di mana?"

Akashi menatap jalanan. Terlihat seolah baru sadar dari lamunan. "Ah, ini sudah dekat dengan apartemenku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri mulai dari sini," jawabnya cepat.

"Oke. Jangan tidur larut malam," mengelus helain merah itu sebelum akhirnya membalik tubuh sebab arah pulang yang berlawanan.

Mayuzumi memasukkan kedua tangan yang mendingin ke dalam saku jaket. Pandangan kosong ke jalanan yang masih ramai seakan memanipulasi pikirin yang penuh _review_ akan kejadian tak terduga beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jujur saja selama ia terlahir sebagai alfa, baru kali ini ada lawan yang bisa membuat hormonnya terbangun. Dan ia tidak menyangka kalau lawan itu seorang beta.

Kalau dikatakan jatuh cinta menurutnya itu masih terlalu jauh. Namun, kehadiran Akashi dalam hidupnya perlahan membuatnya sering berpikir pendek. Atau bisa dikatakan logika tidak lagi berjalan semestinya melainkan naluri alamiah yang merespon setiap tindakan menyangkut mahluk dengan dua kelereng yang unik itu.

Jikalau dipikir ke belakang, saat ini Akashi menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dimenangkan oleh hati bagian terdalamnya. Bibir lembut dan manis itu memenuhi relung delusi bahwasanya Akashi memabukkan. Dekapan hangatnya membuat nyaman. Walau ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya kalau anak itu bisa dinikmati oleh siapa pun.

Mayuzumi memejamkan mata. Mengutuk saraf otaknya supaya tidak menyimpan memori tentang Akashi terlalu jauh.

Kaki ringkih beralas sandal melangkah dengan hati yang mulai campur aduk. Mayuzumi Chihiro untuk pertama kalinya memikirkan akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkannya sari lukisan huruf yang tercetak kertas.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Akashi bangun dengan perasaan berbeda dari biasanya.

Terhitung sudah lima belas menit sejak ia bangun dari dunia mimpi, beta itu hanya berbaring diam di atas tempat tidur dengan pikiran mengambang dan wajah yang lelah.

Benaknya merasa aneh, namun di sisi lain juga mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa hidupnya makin hari semakin membosankan.

Pemilik helaian delima itu mulai bangkit. Berjalan malas membuka tirai. Cahaya matahari segera masuk tanpa izin, menusuk dua mata berbeda warna hingga terpaksa memejam silau.

Akashi membuka pintu balkon. Angin pagi berembus menerpa pori-pori yang lengket karena keringat. Akashi tidak ingat apakah semalam ia bermimpi buruk, yang jelas tidurnya semalam sama sekali tidak nyenyak.

Beta itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan.

Lagi. Pagi ini ia dapati dirinya merasa gamang tanpa alasan yang sama sekali tak diketahui. Terdapat rasa sesak di dada. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Entah kenapa ia merasa 'sakit'; seperti telah sampai ke titik di mana ia bosan dengan hidupnya sendiri.

Akashi menoleh, memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tatapan dua warna yang menghakimi sesosok makhluk dengan strata menengah namun dianggap tak lebih istimewa dibanding omega.

 _'Kau menjijikkan.'_

Bayangan di cermin itu seolah tersenyum merendahkan dirinya.

Akashi berjengit. Memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan tatap permusuhan. "Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini," namun ia tetap membela diri, sekali pun tahu bahwa bayangan itu jauh lebih mengetahui isi hatinya dibanding dirinya sendiri.

 _'Omong kosong. Kau tidak bisa hidup normal sehari pun tanpa berhubungan dengan alfa. Kau menjijikkan. Aib keluarga. Apa kau tidak malu dengan mendiang ibu yang menatapmu dari surga sana?'_

"Jangan membawa nama ibu! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Jangan menatapku dengan mata menghakimi sementara kau sama sekali tidak tahu penghinaan macam apa yang sudah kualami!"

Pantulan dirinya tertawa mengejek. _'Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu itu karena aku adalah dirimu.'_ Bayangan di cermin itu berkata datar. Berdiri tegap layaknya penguasa sejati; orang yang memiliki harga diri lebih tinggi dari langit. _'Tapi, Seijuurou. Kau sama sekali bukan diriku. Kau menjijikkan. Kau pikir Chihiro akan menyukai orang sepertimu? Kau tidak lebih seperti pelacur birahi di matanya. Seharusnya kau sadar diri.'_

"Diam!"

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari dengan mengencani banyak alfa? Kepuasan karena mampu membuat mereka meninggalkan omega yang dicintai setengah mati dan berbalik mencium kakimu? Atau kau cuma ingin mencari seseorang yang pas untuk memenuhi hatimu yang kosong?'_

"Kubilang diam!" Ia mulai menutup telinga.

 _'Hidupmu semakin hari semakin membosankan. Hari-hari dilalui dengan aktivitas yang sama. Bangun tidur, mandi, makan, kuliah, berkencan dengan alfa yang berbeda-beda tiga kali seminggu. Hari-harimu sudah seperti sampah. Sama seperti dirimu.'_

"Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini." Memejamkan mata, memeluk diri. Sekalipun sekelilingnya gelap, ia tetap bisa melihat bayangan dirinya yang tersenyum mengejek. "Semua ini membuatku lelah. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak tahu cara untuk berhenti. Ya kau benar. Aku memang sampah. Pelacur birahi yang hinggap sana-sini demi memenuhi nafsuku yang tidak wajar ini. Aku menyukai ekspresi alfa saat mereka mengancam akan bunuh diri jika kutinggalkan. Aku suka ketika mereka meninggalkan omega yang mencintai mereka setulus hati dan datang padaku hanya untuk kupermainkan. Ekspresi mereka yang memandang penuh cinta hanya kepadaku dan mengabaikan hal-hal penting di sekitarnya ... aku benar-benar menyukai semua itu. Dunia seolah hanya berpusat padaku. Semua alfa mengitariku dan memandangku lebih baik dari omega!"

 _'Sayangnya Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak memandangmu demikian.'_

Akashi membulatkan mata. Bayangan sosok dingin yang terus menolaknya itu seketika muncul di benak yang kacau.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku terus berusaha membuatnya memandangku istimewa."

 _'Apa kau yakin?'_

"Apa?"

 _'Apa kau yakin kalau tujuanmu tidak bergeser? Ketika kau sudah mendapatkannya, apa kau bisa membuangnya seperti alfa-alfa lain?'_

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu aku bisa ..." kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan ragu.

Bayangan dirinya mendengus seraya tersenyum mengejek. _'Kau tidak bisa. Buktinya, sekarang pun kau merasa ragu. Hatimu tidak kosong lagi. Pikiranmu kacau. Tatapanmu hanya tertuju pada satu orang saja sekarang.'_

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak menyukai siapa pun. Tujuanku masih jelas untuk membuat para alfa sakit hati karena kubuang."

 _'Kau sudah jatuh cinta. Tujuanmu bergeser. Katakan padaku, semalaman kau memikirkan Mayuzumi Chihiro, kan? Kau ingin menjadi miliknya. Kau mencintainya—'_

"KUBILANG DIAM! AKU TIDAK JATUH CINTA PADA CHIHIRO ATAU SIAPA PUN!"

Pekikan itu membelah kesunyian pagi. Hening kemudian di apartemen mewah itu. Yang terdengar hanya deruan napas kasar dan suara getaran ponsel di atas meja.

Akashi tersentak. Tanpa sadar keringat sudah berkumpul di sekitar wajah dan leher. Dipandanginya lagi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tidak ada senyum mengejek atau tatapan menghina di sana, hanya ada dirinya yang memandang bingung dengan kantung mata yang lumayan jelas.

Akashi tanpa sadar mengembuskan napas. Yang benar saja. Apa ia baru saja berhalusinasi? Rupanya stresnya sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan. Ia ingin bertemu Chihiro agar otaknya kembali segar—

... langsung ia tarik kata-kata barusan. Kenapa ia malah ingin bertemu Chihiro yang selalu berwajah papan itu untuk menghilangkan stres. Yang ada dirinya malah makin stres. Stres karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan pria itu.

...

Baiklah. Lupakan segala tentang Mayuzumi Chihiro untuk pagi ini saja. Termasuk ciuman basah tadi malam yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran dan berakhir masturbasi sendiri seraya mengutuk si alfa abu karena telah membuatnya melakukan hal konyol dan memalulan di atas tempat tidur tengah malam.

Akashi meraih ponselnya yang masih setia bergetar. Ada panggilan dari Miyaji yang menunggu untuk diangkat.

"Selamat pagi, Miyaji- _san_."

 _"Selamat pagi, Akashi. Sudah bangun atau baru bangun?"_ suara Miyaji terdengar ceria dari seberang sana.

"Sudah bangun," Akashi menjawab pendek tanpa senyum di wajah. Ia tidak perlu memasang senyum palsu seperti biasa. Toh, Miyaji sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya.

 _"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?"_

"Nyenyak. Bagaimana dengan Miyaji- _san_? Apa semalam kau memimpikanku?"

Terdengar tawa gugup dari seberang. _"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Sejujurnya semalam aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku. Tapi tidak jadi karena ada panggilan dari rumah sakit. Akhirnya aku hanya berakhir memimpikanmu."_

Akashi tidak kaget atau memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berarti. Ketika berteleponan dengan alfa, ekspresinya selalu sama. Datar dan tidak tertarik.

"Apa kau mimpi bercinta denganku?"

 _"Ap—tidak! Ah! Maksudku, iya. Eh bukan! Astaga ... Maaf. Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?"_

Tawa kecil yang begitu palsu dikeluarkan. "Tentu tidak, Miyaji- _san_. Kau pacarku. Aku tidak masalah. lagi pula, kalau semalam kau tidak pergi ke rumah sakit, kita pasti sudah melakukan hal yang sama seperti di mimpimu."

Suara di seberang tiba-tiba diam.

"Miyaji- _san_?" Akashi mengangkat alis. Apa kata-katanya yang barusan terlalu frontal sampai alfa-nya ini kehabisan kata-kata?

 _"Akashi."_

"Ya?"

 _"Aku menginginkanmu."_

Tidak kaget. Sudah biasa.

"Aku juga." Berakting sudah menjadi profesi sehari-hari.

 _"Hari ini setelah kelasmu berakhir, bagaimana kalau kita kencan di bioskop? Setelah itu kita habiskan malam bersama. Kau mau?"_

Biasanya Akashi akan mengiyakan seraya melancarkan kata-kata manis yang membuat alfa-nya semakin cinta mati, tapi untuk kali ini entah kenapa ia hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab.

 _"Akashi?"_

Tersentak. Menjawab spontan. "Tentu, Miyaji- _san_."

 _"Kalau begitu akan kujemput setelah kelasmu berakhir."_

Akashi mengiyakan saja kemudian memutus sambungan telepon.

Ia memandangi layar ponsel. Nomor kontak dengan nama Chihiro dipandangi lama. Kemudian di klik untuk mengirimkan pesan.

 _Keypad_ diketik pelan.

 **'Selamat pagi, Chihiro.'**

Dipandangi lama, lalu dihapus sampai habis. Layar ponsel dimatikan.

Apa yang ia pikirkan. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Mayuzumi.

Masih membekas segar di dalam kepalanya ingatan tentang kejadian tadi malam. Tubuhnya bahkan masih mengingat hangat dari tubuh besar Mayuzumi.

Akashi menyentuh bibir. Sensasi dari bibir yang melumatnya tadi malam pun masih terasa jelas. Menggelitik perutnya. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang melayang-layang tidak jelas.

Tidak mungkin, kan, ia benar-benar sudah dibuat jatuh cinta dengan Mayuzumi? Yang benar saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pria itu. Bahkan Miyaji mungkin jauh lebih baik darinya.

Tidak ingin pusing lebih banyak lagi, Akashi segera meraih handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Memilih menyiramkan air ke kepala demi menyegarkan pikiran yang carut marut. Satu jam lagi ia sudah harus berada di kampus. Ada mata kuliah manajemen pemasaran yang sudah menunggu untuk ia hadiri. Atau seseorang yang ingin ia temui di kelas pagi ini.

.

.

.

Saat Akashi tiba di kelas, Mayuzumi masih belum datang. Alfa itu baru tiba sesaat setelah dosen memasuki kelas; memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dan mengekor di belakang dosen tanpa siapa pun sadar kecuali Akashi.

Mayuzumi mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi paling pojok dekat jendela, jarak yang jauh dari Akashi. Alfa itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangannya hanya fokus pada penjelasan dosen saja.

Setelah kelas selesai, para mahasiswa segera berbondong keluar, ingin cepat-cepat menghirup udara segar. Akashi langsung memanggul tas di pundak. Bagai kebiasaan, ia langsung menghampiri meja Mayuzumi dahulu sebelum melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Chihiro, ayo pulang. Kelasmu yang selanjutnya dibatalkan oleh dosennya, kan?" tanya Akashi seraya tersenyum; mengabaikan wajah heran Mayuzumi yang mungkin bertanya-tanya dari mana ia tahu informasi seperti itu.

Alfa kelabu itu merapikan barang-barangnya. "Pulang saja duluan. Kenapa mesti mengajakku."

"Aku ingin pulang sama-sama."

"Aku mau ke atap dulu." Ia menenteng tas, menghindari Akashi yang mulai bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Mau apa di atap?" Akashi mengerutkan kening. "Aku ikut." Ia berbalik, langsung mengekor Mayuzumi.

"Jangan mengangguku membaca, ya. Atau pulang saja sana."

"Kenapa membacanya tidak di rumah saja?" Akashi sering kali dibuat heran pada alfa satu ini. Waktu di rumah sudah dipakai untuk membaca, dan sekarang waktu di luar pun ingin disia-siakan demi membaca novel bodoh itu. "Lebih baik kita pergi ke suatu tempat daripada membaca novel di atap."

Pemilik nama depan Chihiro membuat telinganya seakan tuli. Ia tidak memutus langkah, bahkan Akashi yang di sampingnya kini tak ditengok sama sekali. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan satu tangannya sudah menenteng light novel. Mengikuti irama kaki, meniti anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke persinggahan.

Siapa dia, berani mengatur dirinya. Hari masih siang untuk pulang. Angin sepoi akan enak dinikmati sembari berfantasi tentang Ringo. Di apartemennya tidak ada atap, padahal bisa dikatakan kalau itu adalah tempat favoritnya untuk bermanja dengan buku.

Sudah sampai di atas, Mayuzumi langsung mencari tempat yang teduh dan sekaligus bisa menyandar. "Akashi, lakukan apa yang kau mau, tapi jangan menggangguku," ucapnya saat adik tingkatnya memicing tidak suka.

Ia duduk mencari posisi ternyaman. Menciptakan afinitas bokong dan lantai semakin besar. Membuka halaman terakhir yang telah ditandai, kelereng kelabu ditelan masuk dan fokus untuk setiap kata yang mengandung arti lebih baginya.

Akashi bersidekap kesal. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ataupun respon darinya, alfa kelabu tak tahu diri itu sudah lebih dulu memaku atensinya pada buku.

Boleh melakukan apa saja tapi jangan mengganggunya? Yang benar saja. Memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan di atap yang penghuninya hanya dua manusia dan sepoian angin?

Akashi datar duduk di samping Mayuzumi. Mengintip sekilas bacaan yang digilai alfa kelabu itu. Ada selembar ilustrasi di halaman sebelah kanan yang memperlihatkan sesosok gadis berwajah imut tengah tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengenakan piyama kebesaran.

Akashi tanpa sadar mendengus. "Aku bisa lebih imut dari dia."

Mayuzumi membalik lembaran baru. Namun, sebelum melanjutkan bacaannya, ia menoleh, "Akashi, pinjam pahamu," pintanya.

"Eh?" Akashi belum siap, tapi kepala Mayuzumi telah lebih dulu mendarat di pangkuannya.

Kepala abu itu bergerak-gerak menyamankan diri seraya matanya sama sekali tak mengalih dari kumpulan tulisan di kertas.

Wajah Akashi melunak. Jemarinya tanpa sadar menyentuh ujung rambut sang alfa. "Aku belum memberimu izin, asal kau tahu saja."

"Berisik. Kau sudah mengikuti dan mengganggu itu artinya kau harus bermanfaat."

"Kau kira aku barang." Akashi mengalih pandang ke samping, menatap hamparan langit biru cerah berserta awan putih yang memayungi mereka. Angin melambai menggelitik pori-pori. Mengajak helaian merah dan abu-abu menari.

Pantas saja Mayuzumi betah membaca di sini. Tempat ini memang _spot_ yang bagus untuk bersantai dan melepas penat.

"Aku cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu," beta itu tiba-tiba berkata. _Gara-gara ciuman semalam, aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu._

Dengan kenyamanan yang baru, Mayuzumi mulai tidak mendengar sekitar atau bahkan Akashi yang sesekali mengomentari buku kesayangan.

Apa salahnya menyukai gambar gadis manis, yang terpenting poin utama dalam novelnya adalah cerita yang disajikan begitu ringan, menggunakan kalimat yang mudah dimengerti sehingga tidak membosankan.

Ia yang notabene menjauhi dunia luar dan memilih mengasingkan diri, lalu mencari alternatif supaya waktu tidak terbuang sia-sia. Di saat itulah ia menemukan sebuah buku bacaan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga sekarang.

Detik berlalu berganti menit. Lembar demi lembar ditelan lezat. Kadang ia mengomentari tokoh-tokoh fantasi itu dalam pikiran. Seolah ada teman bicara yang memahami. Kemudian menit yang terlewat akhirnya menjadi jam. Dan tidak terasa Mayuzumi sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama kurang lebih dua jam setengah dengan 3 buku yang merupakan seri volume kedua.

Sinar jingga dari sang surya menyorot tajam. Angin yang berhembus semakin dingin tanda siang sudah berlalu. Ia mengangkat tubuh yang pegal karena tiduran beralas beton. Tapi yang baru disadari adalah bantal nyaman yang dipakai adalah paha manusia.

"Akashi."

Mayuzumi memandangi dia yang terlelap. Surai merah yang terkena biasan cahaya matahari sore begitu indah. Bibir yang ia lumat kemarin malam mengatup rapat. Dadanya kembang kempis teratur. Tidur pun bocah itu begitu elegan. Kenapa ada orang kepala batu macam Akashi. Padahal ia sudah mengusir terang-terangan tapi malah rela dan mau saja dijadikan bantal.

"Akashi bangun. Ayo pulang," menggoyang tubuh ringkih terbalut kemeja warna biru tua.

Akashi membuka mata perlahan. Lalu tersentak ketika sadar hari sudah sore.

"Sudah selesai membacanya?" tanyanya.

"Um. Ayo pulang."

Akashi berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong yang terkotori debu.

"Ayo."

Keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan atap. Akashi menguap beberapa kali. Diusapnya setitik air mata yang keluar. Tubuhnya rasanya letih sekali dan matanya terasa ingin tertutup lagi. Tidurnya memang tidak nyenyak semalam, jadi wajar kalau hari ini ia terus mengantuk.

"Kau mau langsung pulang atau mampir ke kafe terdekat dulu? Kita belum makan siang, kan?" Meski sekarang sudah lewat terlalu lama dari jam makan siang—Akashi melirik arloji.

Perut yang tadinya biasa saja, ketika Akashi mengatakan kafe langsung bereaksi. "Iya, aku lapar."

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita makan dulu. Aku juga lapar. Tadi pagi hanya sarapan susu kotak saja."

Mereka sampai di koridor lantai satu. Lorongnya lenggang karena sudah melewati jam makan siang. Para mahasiswa sudah banyak yang pulang atau masih mendekam di dalam kelas menyimak materi dari dosen.

Akashi memicing saat matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing sedang berdiri di depan kelas yang dipakai untuk mata kuliah manajemen pemasaran tadi.

"Miyaji- _san_?"

Miyaji Kiyoshi menoleh. Bibirnya langsung sumringah saat mendapati Akashi berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Akashi, akhirnya kau datang juga. Ponselmu tidak aktif. Kukira kau sudah pulang duluan."

"Aku masih punya urusan teman sekelasku tadi," ia menunjuk Mayuzumi di belakang dengan tatapan. "Omong-omong, kenapa Miyaji-san menungguku?"

Senyum Miyaji langsung luntur. "Kita janjian kencan di bioskop kan setelah kelasmu selesai? Karena itu aku ke sini menjemputmu."

Akashi membulatkan mata. Astaga. Ia benar-benar melupakan janji itu.

"Tapi saat aku tiba, kelasnya sudah kosong. Kucoba menelepon ponselmu, tapi sama sekali tak terhubung. Jadinya kupikir aku akan menunggumu sebentar di sini, mungkin saja kau belum pulang."

Akashi melirik Mayuzumi di belakangnya dengan tatapan gamang.

Miyaji seolah menyadari makna tatapan ragu di wajah beta-nya itu.

"Ada apa, Akashi? Apa kau memiliki tugas kelompok lagi yang harus dikerjakan bersama dia?" Tatapan tak suka yang diarahkan ke pemilik surai kelabu tak mampu disembunyikan dari wajah alfa berambut pirang kecokelatan itu.

Mayuzumi maju mendekat. Berdiri di antara Akashi dan alfa-nya. "Kau punya janji?"

Akashi baru akan menjawab, namun Miyaji segera memotongnya.

"Ya, kami akan kencan hari ini," jawabnya ketus seraya merangkul Akashi dengan gerak posesif.

Mayuzumi mengernyit. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedang direndahkan. Membalas tatapan si rambut pirang, ia menjawab, "Oh. Kau sudah tidak malu-malu lagi seperti banci waktu itu."

Tersulut, Miyaji langsung menarik kerah baju si surai kelabu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut banci!?"

Akashi segera menengahi. Mendorong keduanya menjauh.

"Tenanglah, Miyaji- _san_. Chihiro, kau seharusnya tidak berkata begitu."

Mayuzumi merapikan kerah yang ringsut. Akashi masih berusaha menenangkan Miyaji. Tanpa mengatakan maaf, ia melengos pergi. Pikirnya hanya buang waktu, peduli setan dengan acara kencan mereka. Lebih baik cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan dan mengenyangkan.

Namun suara Akashi membuat kedua kakinya terpaksa berhenti.

"Tunggu, Chihiro! Kita sudah janji akan makan bersama, kan? Jangan berani meninggalkanku." Akashi berkata tegas. Nada mutlak; tak ingin dibantah.

Tampak Mayuzumi hanya menghela napas dan menontonnya dari kejauhan.

Akashi berbalik kembali menghadap Miyaji.

"Miyaji- _san_ , maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke bioskop hari ini denganmu."

Ekspresi kecewa muncul di wajah alfa itu. "Apa? Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang akan pergi denganku hari ini? Kau juga berjanji akan menginap di rumahku, kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji makan siang dengannya."

Miyaji menatap Mayuzumi penuh benci.

"Makan siang sambil membahas tugas?" Miyaji tidak ingin menjadi pencemburu. Sebisa mungkin ia selalu berpikiran positif mengenai kekasihnya. Karena ia sangat mencintai Akashi; ia tidak ingin kehilangan. Namun, kenapa Akashi selalu saja mengikis kepercayaannya?

"Tidak. Hanya makan siang biasa. Dan sepertinya aku juga akan menginap di apartemennya."

"Menginap? Menginap untuk apa!?"

"Tidak ada tujuan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Itu saja."

Miyaji tak habis pikir. Ia kebingungan menemukan kata-kata. Tidak ingin mengasari Akashi, tapi dirinya benar-benar dibuat emosi.

"Akashi, yang benar saja. Aku ini kekasihmu! Kau tidak bisa menghabiskan malam bersama alfa lain!"

Akashi membulatkan mata, ekspresi dibuat-buat seolah terkejut. "Oh, maafkan aku, Miyaji-san. Aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu saat kita jadian tiga hari yang lalu." Senyum miring terbit di wajah rupawan. "Setiap alfa yang jadian denganku, aku selalu membuat perjanjian dengan mereka."

Miyaji masih bisa menahan emosi dan menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari beta-nya itu.

"Perjanjiannya, aku bebas memutuskan mereka kapan pun aku mau."

"Apa!?"

"Dan ini mungkin mendadak dan juga berat bagimu. Tapi aku ingin putus sekarang. Aku sudah bosan denganmu."

Dunia di sekeliling Miyaji seketika hancur. Lidahnya langsung kelu, tenggorokannya terasa ditusuk sehingga ia tak mampu untuk bersuara.

Bagaimana mungkin ... Bagaimana mungkin Akashi meminta putus dengan begitu mudah di saat Miyaji sudah setengah mati mencintainya?

"Aku minta maaf, Miyaji- _san_. Hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamu memang sangat indah dan menyenangkan. Tapi sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah tertarik padamu."

Miyaji syok. Hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk belati. Suaranya tercekat. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku. Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika kau menerima perasaanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Akashi. Aku ingin kita menjadi _mate_. Kalau kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta. Seminggu—tidak, tiga hari saja. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin bersamamu lagi. Aku hanya pacaran padamu untuk mengisi waktu luangku saja. Tapi ternyata kau sangat merepotkan. Selalu meneleponku pagi dan malam sampai-sampai aku harus meladenimu berjam-jam. Aku tidak menginginmu lagi. Jadi, bisakah kau merelakanku pergi karena aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu? Bisa-bisa alfa yang sedang berdiri di sana meninggalkanku karena aku terlalu lama mengobrol denganmu."

"Apa ..." Miyaji tak mampu berkata-kata. Kakinya lemas tak bertenaga. Ia bahkan tak mampu mengejar Akashi yang sudah berbalik menjauhinya yang masih tercengang syok.

Akashi tiba di hadapan Mayuzumi dengan senyum mengembang puas. "Maaf menunggu lama. Ayo kita pergi, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi dalam hati kecilnya prihatin dengan kelakukan Akashi yang semena-mena. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa mencegah karena bukan urusannya. Mungkin Akashi punya maksud tersendiri, mau baik atau pun buruk. Sesungguhnya ia bukanlah orang yang hobi ikut campur masalah dan kehidupan orang lain.

Tanpa menjawab Mayuzumi langsung pergi diikuti Akashi yang berjalan di samping. Mereka keluar dari gedung fakultas dan menuju cafe yang tidak jauh dari seberang kampus.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Ia memberikan buku menu pada Akashi.

"Terserah. Pesankan saja makanan yang sama denganmu."

Tanpa pikir lama, Mayuzumi langsung menulis 2 porsi nasi, 2 porsi ayam teriyaki dan 2 gelas jus jeruk. Ia memberikan kepada pelayan yang telah menunggu.

"Aku masih berpikir tentang sikapmu tadi," agaknya ia penasaran.

Akashi mengangkat kedua alis. Memasang tampang polos. "Saat aku memutuskan Miyaji tadi?"

"Iya. Apakah semua alfa yang berkencan denganmu kau perlakukan seperti itu?"

"Kebanyakan iya, tapi ada beberapa yang tidak. Contohnya seperti Imayoshi yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi yang kuharapkan ketika aku ingin putus." Lalu Akashi terdiam memandang Mayuzumi dengan mata bundar tanpa berkedip. "Tapi, aku tidak akan memperlakukannu seperti tadi kalau kau menjadi kekasihku. Percayalah."

Mengangguk. Ia tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh. "Aku tidak berpikir kita akan menjadi pasangan. Santai saja."

Akashi tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuh. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu? Tidak ingat apa yang sudah kita lakukan tadi malam? Kalau kita jadi pasangan, menurutku tidak buruk juga." Lalu matanya memandang Mayuzumi seduktif. " _Well_ , kau sama sekali tidak buruk, Chihiro. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku berhenti bermain-main dengan alfa dan bersama dengan satu orang saja," kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tadi malam," berhenti sesaat. Pelayan mulai menghidangkan makanan yang sudah jadi. Pertama kali yang ia sentuh adalah jus jeruk, embun di gelas membuat dahaganya naik. "Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi."

Mayuzumi menyodorkan makanan ke hadapan Akashi supaya lebih dekat. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa."

Akashi tertawa datar menanggapi. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kupikir kau juga tidak bisa menganggapnya demikian. Mengingat kau duluan yang menyerangku."

"Ya, kau memang cocok untuk diajak berhubungan seks. Tapi untuk menjadi _mate_ -ku sepertinya nanti dulu."

Mendengus, Akashi juga meraih jus jeruknya. Menyeruputnya dengan wajah _badmood_. "Aku juga tidak berminat menjadikanmu _mate_. Sepertinya kau sudah salah sangka dengan perkataanku barusan."

"Bagus dong kalau begitu," Mayuzumi menjawab datar seraya mulai mengunyah hidangan.

Si beta menatap surai kelabu di hadapan dengan mata sedikit memicing. Tidak minat mengatakan atau mengomentari apa pun lagi, ia mulai memakan makanannya. Suasana makan sore itu hening. Tidak canggung, hanya keduanya sama-sama malas berbicara setelah _ending_ obrolan barusan.

Makanan sudah habis. Pembayaran sudah diselesaikan. Keduanya kini berjalan pulang berdampingan dengan masih dalam keadaan sama-sama diam.

Hingga sampai di depan gedung apartemen Mayuzumi baru menyadari ada yang janggal. Menoleh ke samping, "Oi, kenapa kau ikut denganku?" Ia tidak ingat pernah mengajak Akashi untuk mampir ke apartemennya.

Akashi pura-pura heran dengan menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa salah kalau seorang 'teman' mampir ke apartemen temannya? lagi pula, karena kau membiarkanku berjalan mengikutimu sampai ke sini, kukira kau mengizinkanku mampir."

Mendecak dan memandangi Akashi sembari menghela napas. Bisa tidak sadar kalau beta yang memerangkap setan itu mengikuti. Mau mengusir pun sudah terlanjur, tidak ada jalan selain membawanya masuk. Walau begitu, ia memilih menutup mulut, tidak mengajak Akashi atau pun mengusir. Toh anak mata belang tersebut masih tetap mengikuti di belakang.

Meniti anak tangga, gedung apartemennya hanya dua tingkat jadi tidak ada lift. Kalau dilihat dari segi ekonomi Mayuzumi bukan orang susah. Smuanya tercukupi, kalaupun menyewa apartemen yang bagus orangtuanya pasti sanggup. Hanya saja ia lebih mementingkan kenyamanan. Di apartemen ini orang-orangnya tidak berisik dan tidak mengurusi urusan orang lain. Pemiliknya juga ramah dan yang lebih penting adalah tempat ini strategis. Dekat dengan segala yang ia butuhkan; kampus, toko buku, stasiun, mall, cafe, atau sekedar konbini kecil.

Nomor delapan adalah pintu apartemennya. Gedung ini hanya ada sepuluh pintu dengan lima pintu di setiap lantai.

Ia Membiarkan Akashi masuk duluan. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya seraya melirik Akashi yang sedang mengobservasi.

"Menumpang mandi? Atau menginap kalau boleh?" beta itu menjawab seraya mata tak berhenti melihat ke sekeliling.

Isi apartemennya benar-benar biasa. Tidak banyak barang yang memakan tempat. Di ruang tamu hanya ada tv dan sebuah sofa panjang untuk dua orang. Kemudian ada satu pintu di arah selatan. Akashi mengasumsikan itu adalah pintu kamar sang alfa, kemungkinan kamar mandinya juga ada di dalam.

"Apartemenmu rapi juga, Chihiro." Ia pikir tempat tinggal si surai kelabu itu tak terurus mengingat Chihiro yang pemalas dan hobinya hanya membaca sampai lupa waktu.

"Karena aku tidak ada waktu untuk membuat berantakan."

"Hmm, kau benar." Akashi mengangguk setuju kemudian duduk menyamankan diri di sofa tanpa menunggu dipersilakan terlebih dahulu oleh si pemilik.

"Kalau mau minum, ambil sendiri saja di kulkas. aku malas melayanimu," katanya tanapa melihat dan langsung masuk kamar.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar. Melepas kemeja yang menjerat hingga memamerkan bentuk tubuh yang ideal. Dada bidang, perut membentuk otot-otot sekal. Kadang di waktu tertentu, ia sering menyewa gym basket dan bermain sendiri. Hobinya memang membaca buku, tapi kesehatan tentu selalu dipikirkan.

Melepaskan celana jeansnya, meninggalkan celana kolor berwarna senada dengan surai. Ia merampas handuk dari gantungan dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lengket di tubuh karena keringat membuat sedikit tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Akashi berinterkasi sedirian di luar sana. Lagi pula Mayuzumi tidak pernah mengajak.

Kolor yang tadi masih melekat kini dibuka dan dimasukkan mesin cuci. Hanya celana dalam yang menutupi bagian yang menjotol dari dirinya. Ia berdiri di bawah _shower_ yang telah menyemprot. Merasakan sensasi dingin dari kristal H2O. Membasahi kepala, mengusir efek negatid dari sana. Melepaskan hormon yang membuatnya agak stres seharian ini.

Terlalu nyaman di bawah _shower_ , ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kenop pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka perlahan.

Akashi berdiri di sana—dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap—tiba-tiba berjalan ke bawah shower dan memeluk tubuh yang nyaris telanjang dari belakang.

Mayuzumi terkesiap, kulit perutnya merasa tergelitiki oleh jemari ramping itu. Seketika ia berbalik menghadap gerangan yang turut mengganggu. _Shower_ dimatikan, "Akashi."

Akashi mendongak. Wajah dan tubuhnya basah. Air menetes-netes dari poni merah yang layu.

"Kau terlihat seksi di bawah _shower_ begini, Chihiro. Tidak kusangka kau punya tubuh yang bagus juga," komentarnya enteng.

Alis bertaut. "Hah, bisakah kau tidak berbuat seenaknya."

Mata Akashi bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Senyum tertarik di ujung bibir. Sesuatu terasa menyala di dalam dirinya. Tanpa disadari, feromon yang menguar di tubuhnya semakin menguat. Menyengat indera penciuman alfa di hadapan.

Menatap Chihiro dalam keadaan seperti ini membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya memberontak. Akashi tidak tahu apa itu dan kenapa bisa begitu.

Ia merasa panas. Tangannya terulur, tubuh kembali menempel, memeluk leher telanjang sehingga surai kelabu itu tertunduk.

Ia tidak bicara apa-apa. Tidak tahu juga harus berkata apa. Biasanya ia tidak pernah kehabisan kata-kata sekali pun dihadapkan dengan situasi semacam ini. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab. Deru napasnya berat, menyatu dengan hembusan napas Mayuzumi yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Kenapa ia terlihat seperti omega yang mengalami _heat_? Perasaan ingin disentuh oleh alfa di hadapan menyengat kuat seperti disetrum listrik. Sekujur tubuhnya menginginkan Mayuzumi.

Sang alfa tidak paham apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi. Ia pandangi dalam epidermis wajah yang sudah seperti terbakar. Manik yang biasa nyala kini sayu, seolah mengatakan 'aku ingin perhatian'. Berkebalikan dengan ocehannya yang selalu mengatakan 'aku hanya berhubungan dengan alfa yang menjadi pacarku'.

"Aku tahu kau nakal, Akashi. Tapi, apakah ini yang kau mau? Aku bukan kekasihmu."

Apakah ini yang ia inginkan?

Satu-satunya jawaban yang menggema di kepala merahnya hanya: Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku menginginkanmu.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sedang tidak punya kekasih sekarang. Kalau kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku yang baru, setidaknya bisakah kau menjadikanku milikmu malam ini saja tanpa memandangku hanya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu para alfa?"

Bibir ditarik simpul, seringaian tercipta indah. Mayuzumi melepaskan lingkaran tangan Akashi di lehernya. Selepas itu kedua tangan berada di pinggul, sekejap ia memutar Akashi dan dibuat membelakanginya.

Jemari kemudian turun ke selangkangan, memijit benda yang sudah mengeras dibalik celana _jeans_ Akashi. Dan empunya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Mayuzumi menempelkan bibir di tengkuk leher sang beta, menciuminya.

"Chihiro ..." Akashi mendesah pelan. Kedua tangan tergenggam erat, menghimpit permukaan dinding kamar mandi.

Mata merah sayu sementara kaki gemetar menahan sensasi nikmat akibat pijatan di tengah-tengah pangkal pahanya.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil menggelitik leher putih. Ringan, namun basah. Lidah liat menyusuri garis tulang selangka. Desahan-desahan sensual tak berhenti keluar.

Tak mau didominasi total, Akashi segera berbalik badan; menghadap Chihiro kembali dan melumat bibir alfa itu dengan rakus.

Mayuzumi menyambut bibir kenyal yang sudah ia cicipi kemarin malam. Rasanya masih saja enak seperti mengemuti permen jeli.

Dibiarkan Akashi mengklaim mulutnya. Diporakporandakan liar masuk ke dalam pangkal tenggorokan. Lidah Akashi bisa menjadi sepanjang itu.

Tangan-tangan terampil yang terdiri dari lima jari mulai membuka kancing dan _ritsleting jeans_ Akashi. Dipelorotkan sampai pertengahan paha. Masuk ke dalam kolor dan meremat bokong montoknya. Tubuh ringkih panas itu ditarik lebih dalam hingga kedua 'raja' dari dua selangkangan bertubruk.

Akashi menarik diri untuk sekedar memasok oksigen. Lalu bibir yang sudah mulai bengkak itu melumat bibirnya lagi. Benaknya timbul pertanyaan, apakah Akashi sesuka itu dengan ciuman? Setiap terpergok, selalu Akashi sedang berciuman dengan alfa. Kini pun dia begitu agresif, menghisap bibir bawah Mayuzumi berulang-ulang dengan desahan kecil yang selalu lolos.

Berciuman dengan Chihiro terasa sangat nikmat; Akashi dibuat mabuk hingga ketagihan.

Beta itu menarik leher alfa itu mendekat, memperdalam ciuman. Lumatan berubah kasar, seperti orang kelaparan. Bunyi decap dan hisapan memenuhi ruangan sempit itu. Lidah bergeriak liar, tak tahu aturan; sama-sama bertarung tanpa ada yang ingin mengalah.

Sebelah tangan Akashi turun demi meraba perut _sixpack_ Mayuzumi. Sementara pangkal paha sengaja menggesek nakal gundukan keras di hadapan.

Mayuzumi mendesis. Ada sensasi menyengat yang kemudian tersalur ke seluruh tubuh. Kini birahinya juga mulai memanas.

Ia menjauhkan kepala Akashi, memutus ciuman sepihak. Saliva jatuh mengalir dari dagu menuju leher. Tangan keluar setelah puas meremati pipi bokong. Ia mengangkat Akashi dan didudukan di bupet tempat sabun, hingga barang-barang tersebut jatuh. Mendorong Akashi sampai punggung menghempas kaca besar di belakang.

Mayuzumi melebarkan kaki Akashi dan ia masuk ke tengahnya. Sekali lagi mengecup bibir yang semakin memerah sebelum akhirnya turun menjelajah leher. Menjilati intens. Tangan kanan masuk ke dalam kemeja mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimainkan.

Nipple itu sudah ereksi, ia jadi semakin gampang bermain. Dipilin dan ditarik adalah salah satu teknik yang dipakai. Akashi menggelinjang keenakan. Sedang bibirnya masih fokus pada tulang selangka.

Surai kelabu diremat. Akashi memejam erat. Sesekali manik delimanya membuka sayu menyaksikan pemandangan Mayuzumi yang kini beralih menghisap putingnya seperti mainan.

Sekujur tubuh bergetar. Seperti dimanjakan, tubuhnya menggeliat kesenangan. Di saat seperti itu, Akashi masih bisa menguraikan pikiran yang sudah terancam digelapi nafsu. Berpikir bagaimana mungkin Mayuzumi bisa membuatnya sebegini senang karena disentuh.

Rematan di rambut abu kini berubah menjadi jambakan; lumayan kuat sampai-sampai si pemilik kepala mendongak menatapnya.

Disaksikan oleh Akashi pemandangan mata Mayuzumi yang lain dari biasanya. Mata yang dulunya hampa, kini berkilat penuh nafsu. Ekspresi dari wajah tampan itu pun mengeras.

Bisa Akashi rasakan tangan Mayuzumi kini menelusup ke balik satu-satu celana dalamnya. Meremat bagian paling sensitif dari dirinya.

"Chihiro ... Jangan dulu di situ ... Uhm!" Tidak diizinkan berbicara atau memberi gestur penolakan, dirinya sudah kembali dibungkam dengan ciuman panas. Kali ini Akashi tidak banyak melawan. Tenaganya seakan baru saja tersedot hingga nyaris habis. Ia membiarkan lidah Mayuzumi bermain di dalam mulutnya, menikmatinya.

Menyudahi sesi ciuman panas itu, Akashi sedikit mendorong Mayuzumi menjauh. Turun dari pubet, sepasang kaki jenjang kembali menjejak lantai.

Akashi berjongkok. Menatap gundukan besar yang terperangkap di celana dalam basah sang alfa.

Tanpa banyak bicara atau pun meminta izin, ia menarik sehelai kain abu itu turun. Seketika itu juga milik Mayuzumi langsung menyembul keluar tepat di depan hidung.

Alih-alih terhenyak, Mayuzumi malah terkekeh. Ia bangga dengan 'kaisar' yang dimiliki. Memegangi dan disodorkan pada Akashi.

"Makan kalau mulutmu muat."

Akashi tidak kaget. Memang sudah sepantasnya alfa memiliki ukuran kelamin yang besar. Namun ...

Akashi menelan ludah. Ia akui milik Chihiro memang lebih besar dibanding mantan-mantan alfa-nya terdahulu, meski ada beberapa juga yang memiliki ukuran yang sama besarnya dengan milik si surai kelabu ini.

Meraih ereksi sang alfa, Akashi masih menyempatkan diri berkomentar tak penting, "ternyata kau lebih 'jantan' dari bayanganku, Chihiro."

Menatap ereksi yang menegang keras itu tak lama, Akashi membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan memasukkan milik Mayuzumi ke mulutnya.

Ia berjengit. Mata memejam. Dua alis merah bertaut.

Susah. Milik Mayuzumi hanya masuk sampai setengahnya. Entah mulut Akashi yang kekecilan atau memang punya Mayuzumi yang kebesaran.

Itu tak terlalu penting. Akashi menggerakkan kepala. Maju mundur mengemut ereksi kenyal namun juga keras itu. Menjilati dari pangkal hingga ujung dengan lidah liatnya yang panas. Kemudian mengklaim kembali kepunyaan alfa kelabu itu ke dalam mulut. Maju mundur perlahan, mencoba membiasakan diri terlebih dahulu.

Mayuzumi membuang mimik datarnya, diganti dengan kerutan kecil di dahi. Panas liang mulut Akashi sampai menjalar ke saraf otak. Meliat-liat dan menyedotnya kuat sampai bergetar nikmat. Bibir sang beta yang menggesek membuat otot-otot pada kepunyaannya lebih bangun lagi.

Maju mundur seakan mengurut eksotis. Apalagi ketika Akashi mengenyot bagian kepalanya, ia merasa kenikmatan yang tiada tanding. Bisa dipastikan kalau Akashi sudah banyak berlatih mengingat dia doyan alfa.

"Ahh!" Mayuzumi bersuara sembari menekan kepala Akashi. "Lebih dalam, gunakan mulutmu yang cerewet itu supaya dapat berfungsi dengan selayaknya."

Kepala Akashi didorong lebih oleh kedua tangan supaya dapat memakannya sempurna. Memasukkan semuanya sampai ke kerongkongan.

"Mphhh! Aakh!"

Ia menikmati raut wajah Akashi yang sakit tapi nikmat. Mulut itu melebar seakan telah diciptakan elastis. Muka merah dan mata terpejam. Alhasil dirinya berada sepenuhnya dalam lubang gua yang panas. Lantas kepala merah itu ia tarik lagi kemudian dorong.

"Ah! Seperti itu Akashi. Tidak buruk."

Akashi ingin tersedak, tapi tidak bisa melakukannya lantaran milik Mayuzumi benar-benar merenggut seluruh ruang di mulutnya. Dan sekarang kepalanya ditarik maju mundur oleh alfa itu. Ingin Akashi menepis tangannya, tapi rasanya ia memang membutuhkan tenaga Mayuzumi agar bisa maju mundur secepat ini.

Gerakan kepalanya semakin cepat, bahkan Akashi bisa merasakan Mayuzumi juga menggerakkan pinggulnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian cairan hangat tiba-tiba menyembur keluar di dalam mulutnya. Mayuzumi baru menarik miliknya keluar setelah memastikan cairannya sudah habis dikeluarkan di dalam. Saat penisnya dikeluarkan di antara bibir merah sang beta, ternyata esensi itu masih belum loyo.

Sementara Akashi mengelap bibirnya perlahan. Cairan semen Mayuzumi sebagian masuk ke tenggorokan dan sebagian lagi belepotan keluar hingga meleleh ke dagu. Napas panas keluar memburu. Wajah merah dan sekujur tubuh penuh dengan percikan cairan semen sang alfa.

Mayuzumi mengurut kebesarannya yang masih gagah, menuntaskan sisa-sisa cairan yang keluar. "Bagaimana, enak?" tanyanya.

"Kau yang keenakan. Aku tersedak sampai nyaris tak bisa bernapas," jawabnya datar. Lalu ia berdiri. Sekujur tubuhnya panas, seperti terbakar. Ia hidupkan kembali _shower_ yang sempat dimatikan.

Air langsung mengucur menghujani tubuh. Akashi melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, membebaskan tubuhnya agar bisa bergerak dan bernapas dengan leluasa.

Kini keduanya sama-sama telanjang. Akashi mendatangi Mayuzumi. Menghimpit tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi dan berjinjit kecil sehingga dua barang kebanggaan saling bercumbu. Akashi memeluk alfa itu seraya menggesekkan miliknya pada Mayuzumi. Alhasil, batang alfa itu kembali tegak sempurna.

Akashi tersenyum sensual. Air _shower_ mengguyur wajahnya hingga sosoknya terlihat semakin seksi.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Puaskan aku juga, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi melumat sebentar bibir Akashi sebagai jawaban. Lalu ia menjatuhkan diri duduk di lantai yang banjir akan guyuran _shower_. Duduk dengan posisi mengangkang, menarik Akashi hingga menduduki tempat kosong di antara kedua kakinya.

Ia menggesekkan junior yang masih semangat ke belahan bokong Akashi yang berkedut hangat. Dari belakang, kedua tangan melingkari pinggang beta di depannya. Dagu diletakkan di atas pundak setelah menciumi telinga merah Akashi.

Jemari kini memanjakan dua _nipple_ yang tidak dapat perhatian. Sedang Akashi sibuk mengurut kaisarnya sendiri. Mayuzumi menekan dua benjolan itu kemudian dipilin, ia melakukannya berulang-ulang sampai Akashi bergerak-gerak antara geli dan nikmat.

Setelah puas, jemari-jemari itu turun membantu sang empu dalam hal pijat-memijat. Sebelum merealisasikan, Mayuzumi mengambil botol sabun yang tadi berjatuhan, dan mengeluarkannya sedikit. "Singkirkan tanganmu."

Akashi menurut. ketika kaisar itu bebas, Mayuzumi melumurinya dengan sabun di telapak tangan hingga membuat busa.

Kaki Akashi lebih dibentangkan supaya ia bisa leluasa. Dengan kedua tangan yang terampil, ia mulai melakukan ritual. Mengocok penis Akashi dengan tempo yang kuat.

"Ahhk! Ahh! Chihiro!" Akashi melingkarkan tangan pada leher sang alfa. Hidung dan bibir tenggelam di balik tulang selangka, sedikit meredam desahan dan pekikan nikmat sang beta paling mempesona.

Mayuzumi menghiraukan, ia tetap fokus dalam bekerja. Selepas dikocok kuat, kelamin Akashi yang lumayan agak panjang itu ditekuk. Teriakan yang menurutnya seksi memenuhi ruangan dingin dan mengalahkan gemericik air yang keluar dari _shower_.

Puas dengan tekukan, ia pelintir memutar searah jarum jam. Tubuh Akashi terlonjak tinggi.

"Santai sayang, ini masih belum seberapa," bisiknya lembut dan menggoda.

Akashi hanya merespon dengan cakaran di punggung sementara bibir sibuk mendesahkan nama alfa di pelukan.

Satu tangan beralih ke telur yang tergantung. Mayuzumi memainkannya bak _squishy_. Satu tangan lagi mulai mengocok dengan taraf tempo yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Akashi."

Ketika Akashi menengok ke samping, Mayuzumi langsung menyergap bibir itu. Meraup beringas, bagaikan bibir sang beta adalah makanan favoritnya. Menarik lidah Akashi ke luar dan ia melakukan _blowjob_ pada daging tak bertulang. Mayuzumi sempat dibuat menahan napas saat Akashi menduduki kepunyaannya dan menggesekinya nakal dengan bokong kenyalnya; mengurutnya telaten sampai menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan listrik yang nikmat ke sekujur tubuh sang alfa.

Tidak lama hingga desahan-desahan seksi yang digaungkan Akashi berakhir dengan teriakan klimaks yang membuat beribu syaraf dan otot tubuh mendorong cairan yang dua jam lalu di produksi dengan berbagai cara.

Hangat menimpa telapak tangan. Begitu pun dengan bokong sang beta yang kini terciprat cairan putih si surai kelabu. Akashi terengap begitu pun dengan Mayuzumi. Mereka lemas bersamaan, membuat Akashi menyender di dada bidangnya.

"Mandilah, bersihkan dirimu," Mayuzumi berkata setelah jeda dua menit. Sejujurnya ia tidak tega melihat bibir Akashi yang mulai membiru. Tadinya ia juga ingin mencicipi bagaimana bagian mulut bawah Akashi jika dimasuki. Tapi mungkin itu bisa dilakukan lain kali.

Masih memburu nafas, Akashi hanya diam tak menjawab. Mata berkilat tidak rela, seakan mengharapkan alfa di hadapan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

Tapi Akashi paham. Ini mungkin terlalu cepat. Ia pun bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan dirinya malam ini. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dengan alfa yang bukan kekasihnya. Tapi Mayuzumi Chihiro membuatnya melanggar prinsip lama itu.

Akashi perlahan bangkit. Kedua kaki sedikit gemetar. Bibir yang dingin tidak meloloskan sepatah kata pun; bingung harus mengatakan apa setelah situasi sebelumnya yang membuat ia sempat lupa diri.

Mayuzumi ikut berdiri. Memandang Akashi dengan sorot kesal seperti biasa. "Apa perlu kumandikan juga? Kau lelet sekali."

Mendengar itu, rasa canggung di benak Akashi seketika cair. Beta itu meloloskan tawa kecil.

"Boleh saja kau mau. Tapi nanti kita khilaf lagi."

Mendesis, "Minggir. Biar aku yang mandi duluan."

Mayuzumi menyerobot _shower_ yang telah banyak membuang air. Meletakkan kembali barang-barang yang jatuh ke tempat semula. Ia mulai menyabuni tubuh secukupnya. Mengusir busa, setelah di rasa cukup, dirinya langsung merampas handuk dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Nanti akan kuantar handuk," katanya dari balik pintu.

Akashi menatap pintu dengan pandangan datar. Apa yang ia lakukan barusan bersama alfa itu kembali terulang dalam ingatan.

Ia berjalan tepat ke bawah _shower_ dan menyabuni tubuh seraya kepala masih dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal ... serta pertimbangan.

Akashi mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Mayuzumi datang memberi handuk putih bersih. Akashi melilitkan handuk itu di sekitar pinggang kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mematikan _shower_. Ia dapati Mayuzumi yang telah memakai pakaian lengkap dengan handuk kecil di atas kepalanya yang basah.

Akashi menghampiri. "Chihiro, aku lupa membawa pakaian untuk menginap. Boleh aku pinjam bajumu?"

Mayuzumi bersidekap memandang Akashi sembari senyum ringan. "Kalau tidak usah pakai baju bagaimana?"

"Nanti aku kedinginan. Apartemenmu kan pakai AC," menjawab judes. "Kecuali kau mau memelukku semalaman."

"Bisanya merepotkan." Walau begitu, Mayuzumi tetap berjalan ke arah lemari. "Ini sepertinya pas," ia mengeluarkan sebuah piyama berwarna hitam. Dan melemparkannya ke arah Akashi. "Ibuku membelikannya, tapi kekecilan. Ambil saja kalau mau."

Akashi menangkapnya dengan cekatan. Menatap piyama hitam yang ternyata bermotif kura-kura itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kemudian tersenyum geli.

"Ibumu sepertinya memiliki selera yang bagus dalam memilihkanmu baju," ledeknya.

Ia melepaskan handuk yang melilit pinggang di hadapan sang alfa dan memakai pakaiannya di tempat tanpa merasa malu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka aku memakai ini?" tanyanya.

"Hem, dia selalu menganggapku anak kecilnya," melirik. "Lumayan, sih, kalau kau yang pakai."

Mayuzumi ke luar kamar dan menuju dapur dengan Akashi yang mengekor di belakang.

"Mau minum apa? Aku hanya punya kopi dan coklat."

"Cokelat saja. Aku ingin minum yang manis-manis."

Akashi memandangi Mayuzumi yang kini sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuknya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, ke mana alfa yang membuatnya lupa diri di kamar mandi barusan. Seringai seksinya lenyap tak berbekas dan kilat nafsunya tak terlihat lagi. Mayuzumi Chihiro kini tak ayal makhluk hidup yang tak memiliki cahaya hidup di matanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Akashi tetap suka. Apalagi harum feromon sang alfa yang tercampur wangi sabun sesudah mandi. Seperti harum aroma terapi. Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau feromon Mayuzumi bisa seenak ini?

Mayuzumi menyodorkan satu gelas coklat hangat yang sudah jadi, sedangkan ia membuat _cappucino_. Keduanya kembali keruangan tamu. Ia menghidupkan tv supaya tidak terlalu sepi.

Suhu _cappucino_ menghangatkan lambung. Memijit pelipis. Kenapa bisa jadi semakin dekat dengan Akashi, dan lagi beta itu akan menginap.

Kalau dipikir ulang masih tidak masuk akal. Kejadian kemarin malam dan hari ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan. Dirinya makin tidak bisa mengontrol diri kalau Akashi sudah menyuguhi wajah menggoda.

Makin tidak benar. Beta sesungguhnya bukan didesain untuk memuaskan alfa. Tapi kenapa ia malah dibuat tidak bisa menolak, daya tariknya sungguh kuat.

Melirik Akashi yang kini sedang menyesap coklat hangatnya. Ingatan tentang pencapaian Miyaji kembali terulang, kontras dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sore ini. Entah ia beruntung atau Akashi memang sedang merencanakan hal lain.

"Akashi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Ayahmu tahu tentang kelakuanmu?"

Sesapan Akashi pada cairan hangat di bibir cangkir langsung bethenti. Ia menoleh, memandang Mayuzumi dengan mata melebar; cukup kaget karena tiba-tiba ditanya demikian, namun cepat-cepat membenarkan ekspresi.

"Ayahku tidak begitu peduli pada kehidupan sehari-hariku. Asal aku bisa membawa prestasi dan selalu menjadi nomor satu, dia tidak akan mencampuri urusanku," suaranya memelan. Mata menerawang sementara bibir kembali menyesap cokelat hangat. "Kalau pun dia tahu tentang kelakuanku yang sering bercinta dengan banyak alfa, mungkin dia akan langsung mencoret namaku dari silsilah keluarga. Yah, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Aku juga sekarang hidup sendiri tanpa dirinya."

Ia hanya mengeluarkan rasa penasaran yang ada dibenakknya. Dan baru kali ini mengutarakan secara langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan, biasanya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Namun kalau memahami Akashi dari sisi lain, beta itu sedikit agak tertekan dengan kehidupannya. Mungkin karena Akashi yang selalu menempel dan tidak pernah teralih dari pandangan, mau tidak mau ia sedikit banyak ia tahu polanya.

"Aku tahu kau putra dari pemimpin perusahaan terkenal karena marga yang sama. Tapi tidak menyangka saja kelakuanmu bakal jauh dari ekspektasi. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mendorongmu berbuat seperti ini,"—Sejak kapan ia mulai cerewet. Ada yang salah dengan otaknya barangkali.

Akashi menghela napas. Cokelat hangat diletakkan di atas meja.

"Aku juga tidak mau begini. Tapi, hal yang kualami di masa lalu membuatku jadi seperti ini. Hingga kebiasaan mempermainkan alfa tidak bisa berhenti."

"Masa lalu seperti apa?"

"Aku dulu sempat dicampakan ayahku karena terlahir sebagai beta. Kau tahu, kan, di negara ini eksistensi beta tidak begitu berarti. Alfa adalah yang tertinggi. Meski beta berada di strata tengah, tetap saja tidak sedikit dari kami yang tidak dihargai. daripada menjadi beta, ayahku lebih suka aku menjadi omega agar bisa digunakan untuk mengikat tali pernikahan dengan anak rekan bisnisnya, paling tidak dengan begitu kelahiranku jadi sedikit berguna."

Diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Mantan kekasihku—yang pertama—pernah mencampakanku karena dibuat tergila-gila karena feromon omega. Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi, dia langsung menjadikan omega itu sebagai _mate_ -nya dan membuangku begitu saja. Saat itu aku belum mengeluarkan feromon—lagi pula, beta seharusnya tidak mengeluarkan feromon. Aku tidak megerti kenapa aku bisa. Kupikir aku salah mengenai identitasku yang sebenarnya seorang omega. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami masa _heat_. Dan saat bercinta dengan alfa, aku tidak akan terikat kontrak jiwa yang disebut _mating_."

Akashi menyandarkan punggung di busa empuk sofa. "Kupikir, aku bisa memanfaatkan kelebihanku ini. Saat itu aku sangat membenci alfa dan juga omega. Keduanya sama saja di mataku. Tidak memandang beta sepertiku berarti. Kuputuskan untuk mempermainkan mereka. Dan hingga sekarang, hal itu masih belum berhenti. Seperti yang kau lihat juga, itu membuatku ketagihan."

Mayuzumi menerawang mimik Akashi yang terlihat sesungguhnya ketika beta itu bercerita. Sifat kasar bak seorang raja yang selalu ingin dihormati dan diikuti kemauannya lenyap menyisakan wajah musuh dari seorang pangeran.

Sulit betul kalau berada di posisi Akashi. Terlahir dari keluarga terpandang memang enak, tapi tanggung jawab semakin besar. Dituntut untuk terus menjadi nomor satu dalam segala bidang, dituntun untuk menguasai segala aspek. Dan jangan lupa, di negara ini salah satu yang sangat dilihat bukan hanya sari segi finansial tapi juga dari status kelahiran diri yang menyangkut data secara fisik.

Kau dari keluarga terpandang tapi statusmu hanya sebagai beta akan dicemooh hebat sebab beta hanya sebagai pelengkap diantara dua _gender_. Kalau mau, tinggi sekalian seperti alfa. Atau rendah sekalian seperti omega yang dapat memberikan keturunan. Seorang beta, sebanyak apa pun melakukan hubungan seks, tidak akan melahirkan anak yang dapat meneruskan keturunan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengincar omega. Seorang beta masih bisa menghamili omega, kan? Setidaknya kau bisa membuat keturunan Ayahmu tetap berlanjut."

Akashi tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Omega membuatku jijik. Aku tidak menyukai mereka. Aku juga tidak mendapatkan kepuasan kalau berhubungan dengan mereka. Mending aku mempermainkan alfa yang memiliki banyak pengagum omega. Dengan begitu aku bisa menyakiti omega dengan merebut belahan hati mereka, dan menghancurkan hati dan harga diri alfa dengan mencampakan mereka. Sekali dayung, dua pulau terlampaui."

Ia lalu menggeser tubuh, menyandar pada dada bidang alfa di samping. "Sudah selesai penasarannya? Bisa-bisa kau mengetahui seluruh masa laluku kalau kau terus bertanya."

"Memang itu tujuanku."

Akashi lagi-lagi tertawa. Mayuzumi memang tidak pernah bisa berbasa-basi. Ia menggeliat di dada pria itu, kemudian menguap.

"Aku mengantuk. Kapan kau akan pergi tidur? Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian di kasurmu."

Mayuzumi menegakkan Akashi, menjauhkan dia dari tubuhnya. Tidak bisa begini, insting alfa kalau sudah mencium feromon bisa lupa diri. "Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu." Ia menyelonjorkan kaki ke belakang punggung Akashi, "Awas, aku mau tidur di sini."

Akashi mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa? Kalau begitu aku juga tidur di sofa ini denganmu. Kubilang aku tidak mau tidur sendiri." Nada bicaranya absolut.

"Tsk! Kau mending kuusir atau tidur sendiri."

Bersidekap. Sikap seolah yang punya apartemen. "Kau tidak bisa mengusirku dari sini. Dan aku tidak mau tidur sendiri. Di mana tata krama dan keramahanmu pada tamu yang datang untuk menginap di apartemenmu, Chihiro? Tamu adalah raja. Patutkah kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

"Hah! Siapa yang menyuruh untuk datang ke sini. Kalau mau jadi raja pergi saja sana ke alfa-mu."

"Aku tidak punya alfa. Kalau kepalamu mengalami amnesia, biar kuingatkan tadi sore aku sudah memutuskan alfa-ku demi bisa makan denganmu. Sekarang tanggung jawab. Tidur denganku atau aku akan mengusikmu sepanjang malam."

"Aku tidak menyuruh, itu kelakuanmu sendiri, kenapa meski aku yang tanggung jawab." bangkit, menyeret Akashi ke dalam kamar dan dilempar. Mayuzumi kini di atasnya. Mendekatkan wajah, "Kalau kau tidak mau di kamar, biar aku yang di sini dan kau yang di sofa, mau?" Alfa itu mendengus, kemudian bangkit dari atas Akashi dan enyah. Menutup pintu kamar spontan hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou kalau di perlakukan dengan lembut malah tambah melunjak. Setidaknya ia ingin tidur tenang malam ini tanpa terganggu feromon yang membuatnya ingin memakan Akashi.

Sementara beta bersurai merah yang ditinggalkan hanya tercengang dalam posisi tidur terlentang. Ia lalu tertawa, lumayan keras sehingga Mayuzumi di luar mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

Ia memiringkan tubuh, memeluk guling Mayuzumi seraya menghirup aroma tubuh yang ia sukai.

Relung hatinya terasa penuh. Belum pernah ia merasakan ini sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **Bersambung ...**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, juga untuk review, fav, dan foll.**

 **MayuAka**


	3. Chapter 3

Kelopak mata itu terbuka. Bulu mata lentik mengerjap beberapa kali hingga beberapa saat kemudian netra dua warna itu benar-benar terbuka. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong.

Ah, benar. Mayuzumi tidak tidur bersamanya semalam.

Beta itu perlahan bangkit. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuh kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Tidak biasanya ia bangun kesiangan begini. Entah karena kelelahan atau lantaran nyaman tidur di kasur orang dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya sepanjang malam.

Beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, Akashi segera membuka pintu. Berjalan menghampiri sofa dan mendapati Mayuzumi tidak berada di sana.

Sebelah alis merah tertarik. Ke mana alfa itu?

Belum sempat ia memikirkan perkara ke mana perginya si surai kelabu, aroma lezat tiba-tiba terendus oleh hidung. Akashi menoleh. Baunya berasal dari dapur. Beta itu langsung berjalan cepat memasuki tempat memasak itu. Namun, tidak ia dapati juga Mayuzumi di sana—selain sepiring omurice dan secarik kertas di sampingnya.

Akashi segera membacanya, sedikit mengabaikan aroma lezat yang membuat alarm lapar berbunyi.

" _Aku ada kelas pagi ini. Sarapan sudah kubuatkan. Kalau mau cokelat atau kopi, bikin saja sendiri. Kunci cadangan kutaruh di bawah keset kaki. Jangan lupa kunci apartemenku saat kau akan pergi nanti._ _"_

Setiap kalimat diringkas. Isinya pun padat seperlunya. Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi atau sapaan apa pun.

Yah, mustahil juga Mayuzumi akan menulis selamat pagi untuknya. Dia menulis memo dan membuatkan Akashi sarapan juga sudah patut diberi tepuk tangan. Tapi, setidaknya alfa itu membangunkan Akashi untuk sekadar pamit agar ia tidak perlu mencari-cari.

Menaruh kembali memo ke tempat semula, Akashi menatap omurice buatan Mayuzumi. Tampilannya tidak buruk seperti amatiran. Ia berasumsi alfa itu sering memasak sendiri karena tidak terlalu menyukai makanan-makanan cepat saji. Mengingat isi kulkasnya tidak didominasi oleh mie instan dan makanan cepat saji lainnya.

Akashi membuat kopi terlebih dahulu kemudian menarik kursi. Duduk di hadapan makanan yang membuat perutnya tiba-tiba menjerit lapar. Lalu memakan sarapan yang sudah dibuat susah-susah oleh sang alfa. Sedikit senyum simpul tertarik di bibirnya saat sesendok nasi hangat telah meluncur mulus ke tenggorokan. _Omurice_ -nya enak, ia mengakui bakat memasak Mayuzumi yang lumayan.

Entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali pagi ini. Menginap di apartemen Mayuzumi rasanya tak buruk juga. Apa mungkin ia pindah saja ke sini dan tinggal berdua dengan alfa itu? Ia dan Mayuzumi sama-sama tinggal sendiri. Kalau Akashi, jujur ia kesepian tinggal sendirian di apartemen besar yang selalu sepi. Entah kalau Mayuzumi mungkin lebih suka sendiri. Tapi Akashi yakin alfa itu tidak akan terlalu keberatan kalau ia meminta untuk tinggal di sini—toh, Akashi akan ikut patungan bayar. Kalau perlu, ia saja yang membayar seluruh biaya sewa apartemen ini.

Akashi mengangguk tanpa sadar. Seharusnya Mayuzumi mau, kalau tidak mau pun, ia harus bisa memaksanya sampai mau. Karena Akashi Seijuurou selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Itu sudah hukum alam, tidak boleh dibantah. Karena ia mutlak.

Selesai makan, Akashi kembali ke kamar Mayuzumi. Kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan lemari. Mematut diri di hadapan cermin. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang berubah darinya. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan apa itu. Penampilannya masih sama. Pola pikirnya sama. Hobinya pun masih sama. Tapi ... apa hatinya masih tetap sama?

Mata merah mengedar, menatap perabotan di sekeliling. Lelaki itu berjongkok, menempelkan pipi ke karpet demi mengintip ke bawah tempat tidur. Kening sedikit berkerut. Tadinya ia berharap akan menemukan majalah atau DVD porno yang bisa membuktikan Mayuzumi bukanlah aseksual seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Tapi sepertinya pikiran Mayuzumi benar-benar lurus. Atau alfa itu menyembunyikan koleksi pribadinya di tempat lain? Mungkin saja.

Akashi lancang membuka lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur. Dan akhirnya ia temukan tempat Mayuzumi menyimpan koleksi pribadinya. Tapi ...

Bukannya majalah atau DVD berisi konten dewasa yang ditemukan, justru lagi-lagi buku bodoh kesukaan alfa itu yang berjejer rapi di sana. Mungkin maksudnya menyimpan di dalam sini agar tidak berdebu; logika Mayuzumi Chihiro. Akashi kini sudah paham luar dalam dan menolak mencari tahu lagi.

Membuka lemari pakaian, beta itu menemukan sehelai handuk berwarna merah terlipat rapi di sana. Akashi menariknya keluar, tanpa sengaja menghirup aroma rajutan kain tersebut.

Aromanya memang tercium seperti wangi detergen rasa lemon, tapi Akashi juga bisa mengendus harum tubuh Mayuzumi di sana. Memikirkan itu, entah kenapa membuat wajah Akashi memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Handuk merah itu diremat sementara hidung mencium khidmat harumnya. Tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa seperti ini. Entah apakah ia telah dibuat terlalu terobsesi dengan Mayuzumi ataukah mungkin karena sebab lain. Ia tidak pernah bertingkah memalukan seperti ini terhadap alfa lain.

Menyadarkan diri sendiri, Akashi segera menarik diri memasuki kamar mandi. Ia segera membuka bajunya dan memasukkannya ke keranjang baju-baju kotor. Tidak bermaksud menyuruh Mayuzumi mencuci bajunya secara tak langsung, tapi Akashi berencana untuk menginap lagi malam ini.

Akashi berjalan menghampiri _shower_. Lagi-lagi dirinya dibuat terpaku. Kenapa Mayuzumi memasang cermin tepat di bawah _shower_? Alhasil Akashi lagi-lagi melamun menatap pantulan dirinya di sana.

Semalam ia sama sekali tak memerhatikan eksistensi benda itu karena terlalu sibuk 'memuaskan diri' dengan Mayuzumi. Bahkan sensasi dari kecupan alfa itu di sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa. Memikirkan itu Akashi merasa geli di beberapa bagian tubuh. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba menginginkan sentuhan Mayuzumi lagi.

Kenapa alfa itu tiba-tiba jadi begitu mempesona di matanya sehingga membuatnya mabuk seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Akashi tersentak. Ia me- _replay_ ulang kata-kata yang terceplos di dalam kepalanya barusan.

Jatuh cinta? Dia? Kepada Mayuzumi?

Biasanya ia akan menertawakan pemikiran konyol tersebut. Karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Apalagi dengan Mayuzumi. Setidaknya, ia tahu persis kalau seleranya tinggi untuk alfa idaman yang berhak menerima cinta darinya.

Tapi sekarang, memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada alfa abu itu, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Jantungnya belum pernah berdetak sekencang ini ketika memikirkan seorang alfa.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **LOVE AMBITION**

an MayuAka fanfiction by Zokashime & Minami Koichi

Edited by Minami Koichi

 _ **WARNING**_ : Omegaverse, hasil collaboration, kemungkinan juga hasil dari hasrat terpendam kedua author, Akashi-nya OOC jadi harap maklum dan memaafkan, yang tidak suka mohon jangan ngegarem dan disarankan segera tekan tombol back sebelum mata dan kokoro Anda tersakiti.

Enjoy!

.

.

Mungkin memang benar ia jatuh cinta. Dan kemungkinan benar juga bahwa mulai saat ini ia harus berhenti bermain-main dengan alfa lain. Karena ia sudah menemukan alfa yang membuatnya hanya menginginkan satu orang saja.

Sedikit tidak percaya bahwa ia akhirnya jatuh cinta juga pada seseorang, ditambah lagi orang itu adalah makhluk dingin seperti Mayuzumi. Bertanya berkali-kali pada benaknya sendiri pun Akashi masih sulit menemukan di mana letak keistimewaan Mayuzumi sehingga bisa membuatnya, Akashi Seijuurou, beta berselera tinggi dan digilai semua alfa, jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang dijuluki aseksual oleh penghuni kampus?

Meskipun benaknya terus saja bertanya-tanya, setiap terbayang apa yang mereka lakukan semalam selalu mengundang senyum indah mengembang di wajah rupawannya. Melihat reaksinya yang selalu berakhir begini ketika memikirkan si surai kelabu itu, mau tak mau Akashi harus menerima fakta bahwa ia memang telah benar-benar dibuat jatuh cinta. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul di lahan hatinya yang kering. Rasanya tak buruk juga. Apa salahnya memulai suatu hubungan serius dengan seseorang lagi?

Langkah Akashi ringan. Berjalan santai tanpa beban melewati lorong fakultas ekonomi.

"Kau sudah dengar beritanya?"

"Yang katanya anak tingkat tiga dari jurusan Artsitek terlibat kecelakaan beruntun tadi malam itu, kan?"

"Kau tahu Miyaji- _senpai_? Ketua klub basket kampus ini? Dia anak tingkat tiga yang kecelakaan itu!"

"Eh!? Kau serius!? Kenapa!? Bagaimana kejadiannya!?"

Langkah kaki Akashi melambat, hingga akhirnya berhenti tiba-tiba. Percakapan gadia-gadis yang duduk di kursi tunggu menggelegar di sepanjang lorong. Pura-pura membaca majalah dinding, Akashi menajamkan telinga; menguping pembicaraan.

"Katanya dia melamun ketika berkendara. Motornya hancur parah. Kecelakaan itu juga membawa beberapa pengendara lain di belakangnya. Beruntungnya mereka hanya mengalami luka ringan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Miyaji- _senpai_? Apa dia ...?"

Jantung Akashi berdegup kuat. Telapak tangan seketika dingin. Menanti jawaban dari sang gadis.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Syukurlah dia sempat menjatuhkan diri ke jalanan beberapa detik sebelum motornya menabrak truk besar. Tapi kepalanya membentur aspal sehingga dia kini sedang tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit."

"Kasihan. Padahal aku adalah penggemarnya. Aku sering menontonnya main basket."

"Kenapa dia bisa melamun di jalan. Semua orang juga tahu kalau itu berbahaya ..."

"Mungkin dia banyak pikiran. Atau jangan-jangan baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang buruk ..."

"Sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Misalnya saja putus cinta."

Mereka tergelak kecil. "Jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin begitu."

Akashi langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis-gadis tukang gosip itu.

Di dalam kepalanya kembali memutar kembali percakapan yang didengar. Mungkin iya. Akashi yakin Miyaji masih syok dengan putusnya hubungan mereka sehingga membuatnya terus kepikiran bahkan ketika berkendara di jalan raya.

Rasa penyesalan seketika menyusup ke celah hati sang beta. Ia menyalahkan diri atas hal buruk yang menimpa Miyaji. Seharusnya ia tidak memutuskannya dengan cara seperti itu.

Tidak. Seharusnya ... seharusnya ia tidak bermain-main dengan perasaan alfa itu.

Kening Akashi berkerut. Kenapa ia merasa bersalah? Kenapa rasa penyesalan menusuk-nusuk hatinya? Faktanya, dulu ia sama sekali tak pernah peduli hal seburuk apa pun terjadi pada mantan-mantan alfanya. Kalau mereka kecelakaan, itu salah mereka sendiri. Akashi sama sekali tak bersalah. Malah ada yang sampai bunuh diri karena putus asa, tapi ia tak pernah ambil pusing.

Lalu sekarang kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa begitu jahat? Ah, ia tahu dirinya memang jahat. Selama ini dirinya sudah menyakiti banyak orang.

Kerak-kerak nurani yang telah lama mengering perlahan tumbuh kembali. Sisi lain menjerit. Rasa penyesalan memenuhi ruang hati. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Dirinya seperti dalam belenggu. Tali menjerat sekujur tubuh, sementara tangan dan kaki mulai bergerak demi berusaha lepas.

.

.

.

Hari ini hanya ada tiga kelas. Dua kelas berlangsung dari jam 9 sampai jam 1 siang. Satu kelas lagi jam 3 sore. Jeda dua jam digunakan Akashi untuk makan siang sendirian kemudian mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan.

Ia tidak mencari keberadaan Mayuzumi seperti biasa. Toh, nanti juga ketemu di kelas selanjutnya.

Akashi melirik jam. Sepuluh menit lagi kelas pasar modal akan dimulai. Ia segera membereskan barang-barang lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Saat ia tiba, dilihatnya Mayuzumi sudah datang. Duduk rapi sambil membaca buku kesukaannya tanpa peduli sekitar.

Akashi tersenyum dan segera menaruh tas tepat di samping tempat duduk sang alfa.

"Chihiro," tegurnya.

Hanya dibalas datar, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya menyapa saja," jawabnya tenang seraya mendudukkan bokong.

Mayuzumi memiringkan tubuh. Menutup LN dan memfokuskan antensi pada Akashi. "Aku mendengar berita tentang Miyaji. Kau tidak menjenguknya?"

Ekspresi wajah Akashi berubah. Ia mengalih pandang, menatap papan tulis dengan raut muka tawar. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan begitu, setidaknya kau harus tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Secara tidak langsung dia mengalami kecelakaan karena dirimu."

Kening mulus itu lantas berkerut. Beta berambut merah itu tampak berpikir lama. "Kau benar. Mungkin _weekend_ nanti aku akan menjenguknya. Kau mau ikut juga?"

"Iya, nanti kuantar."

Akashi mengangguk, merasa lega dengan jawaban Mayuzumi. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap alfa itu. "Omong-omong, malam ini aku berniat menginap di apartemenmu lagi."

Alis abu lantas menukik. "Hah. Kau sudah lupa dengan rumahmu?"

"Apartemen Chihiro lebih nyaman dibanding apartemenku. Aku suka berada satu atap denganmu," jawab Akashi seraya melebarkan senyum.

"Tapi aku tidak suka," balas Mayuzumi ketus seraya membalikkan posisi semula. Mengabaikan senyum cerah adik tingkatnya.

Mendengar itu sontak mengundang sebelah alis merah untuk naik. "Kenapa tidak suka? Kemarin juga kau bersikeras menolak untuk tidur denganku."

Mendengus, pandangan sang alfa lurus ke arah pintu. Melihat rekan-rekan yang mulai berdatangan. Namun begitu, ia tetap menjawab, "Aku tidak suka kita terlalu dekat."

Ada sedikit rasa marah di hati saat mendengar kalimat pendek dengan nada dingin seperti itu. "Kau berkata begitu setelah apa yang kita lakukan kemarin malam?"

"Ah. Benar," Alfa itu kembali memandangnya. Tatapan mata dingin yang sama sekali tak menyiratkan kepedulian. "Untuk yang semalam itu, lebih baik kita lupakan saja. Anggap tidak pernah terjadi." Kemudian membuka kembali LN yang terhenti sebelum dosen masuk menginvasi waktunya, tanpa perlu menunggu reaksi lawan bicaranya.

"Apa?" Baru kali ini Akashi tidak bisa menganggap santai ucapan dingin Mayuzumi padanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau sedang bercanda atau memiliki tujuan lain saat mengatakan kata-kata itu. Tapi menurutku itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Chihiro. Kau menyuruhku melupakan? Kenapa?"

Menarik napas ringan, tubuh yang tadinya condong ke meja kini ditegakkan. Tatapan dan rentetan pertanyaan dari Akashi di samping membuatnya tidak fokus. Ia kembali mengalih pandang pada kelereng dwi warna yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Kubilang lupakan. Kalau sudah ada kata lupakan artinya tidak perlu dibahas," jawabnya tegas.

Amarah seketika menyengat benak sang beta. Biasanya ia sabar menghadapi rentetan kalimat tak berperasaan dari Mayuzumi, namun kali ini ia merasa ini sudah berlebihan. Di saat ia sudah memiliki perasaan pada pria ini, dan selalu mengundang senyumnya saat memikirkan apa yang mereka lakukan di malam sebelumnya, kenapa alfa ini malah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan? Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi yang membuatnya merasa tertolak dan dicampakan?

"Memang kenapa? Apa susahnya menjawab?" suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia dirundung rasa kecewa dan marah. Benaknya bergerumuh pedih. "Apa jangan-jangan kau menyesal dengan apa yang kita perbuat semalam?"

"Aku tidak menyesal, Akashi," tuturnya. Ia lalu merentangkan telapak tangan, "mana kunci apartemenku?"

"Kalau tidak menyesal, lalu kenapa menyuruhku melupakan? Kau tidak suka menyentuhku? Sebab saat kau melakukannya, kau hanya menuruti nalurimu sebagai alfa saja, kan?" lalu menghela napas, menenangkan diri. "Kuncimu ketinggalan di apartemenku saat aku pulang untuk ganti baju tadi pagi."

Menatap Akashi agak lama, wajah itu tidak sepenuhnya berkata benar. "Kau berbohong?" Menghiraukan pertanyaan lain, ia bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku selalu berkata benar." Baru saja ia ingin memberundung alfa itu dengan pertanyaan lagi, tapi dosen sudah lebih dulu datang. Kelas segera dimulai. Akashi terpaksa menelan semua pertanyaannya. Membiarkan semua itu kian menumpuk di dalam kepala sampai membuatnya sama sekali tidak fokus menerima materi.

Mayuzumi mengeluarkan alat tulis. Ia mencatat semua yang dijelaskan dosen dengan cepat meski pikirannya agak melayang.

Bukannya menyesal telah melakukan hal intim dengan Akashi, tapi lebih tepat ke menghargai beta tersebut. Sedikit banyak setidaknya ia sudah tahu latar belakang Akashi bersikap berani terhadap semua alfa.

Dan kenapa ia melarang Akashi menginap lagi ke apartemennya adalah untuk mencegah hal tidak diinginkan kembali terjadi. Manalagi, ketika ia mendengar jika Miyaji tertimpa musibah sedangkan ia dan Akashi bersenang-senang dalam kamar mandi. Bukan peduli terhadap Miyaj, tapi ia tidak tega melihat Akashi terkena dampak meski memang salahnya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ia ingin beta itu merenungkan kesalahannya.

Dua jam setengah berlalu tanpa adanya percakapan antara pemilik surai merah dan kelabu.

Saat kelas pasar modal itu berakhir, Mayuzumi segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja tanpa bicara.

Akashi hanya memandang punggung yang menjauh itu datar. Tidak berniat untuk menyusul seperti biasa. Rasanya ia butuh waktu sendiri dulu. Ia akan langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Membatalkan rencana menginap di apartemen Mayuzumi. Ia pikir mungkin Mayuzumi juga butuh waktu sendiri juga. Kemudian mereka bisa bicara seperti biasa lagi ketika pikiran sudah sama-sama jernih—semoga saja begitu.

.

.

.

Tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat ia membuka mata. Akashi mengerjap. Sekelilingnya gelap. Namun, samar-samar seberkas cahaya mulai menerangi pandangannya. Saat ia sadar, cahaya itu rupanya berasal dari pintu kaca balkon yang tak tertutup tirai. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Kyoto yang menerangi sepanjang jalan terlihat dari posisinya berbaring saat ini.

Akashi menegakkan punggung. Baru sadar ternyata ia tertidur di sofa. Jam berapa sekarang?

Ia berjalan malas menuju sakelar. Menghidupkan lampu lalu menatap jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Itu berarti ia sudah tidur selama 5 jam sejak pulang kuliah tadi sore.

Keningnya berjengit saat lagi-lagi rasa sakit menyengat tenggorokannya. Ia berbalik menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dan membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering dengan air dingin.

Setetes mengalir menyusuri dagu hingga ke leher. Akashi mengusap bibir. Berdiam diri di depan kulkas, matanya menerawang tak fokus. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk tanpa sadar. Pikirannya melayang jauh.

.

.

.

Keran _shower_ diputar. Air hangat mengucur dari atas membasahi surai merah. Akashi mendongak. Memejamkan mata. Berdiri di bawah tetesan air dengan pikiran yang masih menerawang entah ke mana.

Tidak begitu banyak konflik batin di kepalanya. Ia hanya terus mengiangkan sebuah pertanyaan di otak: _Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?_

Entah kenapa ia merasa kehilangan semangat dan arah tujuan.

Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan piyama tidur berwarna abu-abu. Rambut merah digosok-gosok dengan handuk putih. Ia menghampiri kulkas dan meminum beberapa teguk air lagi.

Beta itu lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Mendudukkan diri di sofa kemudian menyalakan TV. Diliriknya jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh kurang. Kepala merah menyandar. Menatap tayangan TV dengan raut tidak minat selagi jari terus mengganti berbagai _chanel_ luar negeri.

Jenuh karena tidak ada tontonan bagus, Akashi mematikan TV dan beranjak ke kamar.

Sakelar dihidupkan. Ruangan luas dengan dengan sebuah spring bed berukuran king size tersaji di hadapan. Hawa dingin AC menyapa kulit putih yang segar sehabis mandi. Akashi melemparkan diri di atas lipatan selimut yang empuk. Merentangkan tubuh dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

Diam. Balik kanan. Diam. Lalu balik kiri. Beberapa menit kemudian kembali terlentang.

Mata merah itu kembali membuka putus asa.

Ia baru saja bangun tidur, tentu saja dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur lagi dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Akashi duduk dengan wajah stres dan kening berkerut-kerut.

Haruskah ia mengerjakan tugas? Tadi siang ia sudah mengerjakan setengah, dan saat ini beta itu sama sekali tidak dalam mood untuk memeras otak demi menciptakan barisan kalimat.

Haruskah ia keluar bersama Aomine dan Kagami? Sudah lama juga Akashi tidak hang out dengan dua teman SMA-nya itu.

Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas. Mengetikkan pesan pada temannya yang berkulit gelap.

 **To: Daiki**

 **Aku sedang senggang. Bagaimana kita pergi ke klub Alex sekarang?**

Balasan datang beberapa detik setelahnya. Namun bukan berupa teks, tapi pesan suara.

Menaikkan alis, Akashi mengklik ikon play.

 _ **"Sorry, Akashi. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu keluar malam ini—Ah! Hei! Kenapa kau lepas!?"**_

 _ **"Kau sendiri yang mencabutnya, Aho! Lagian kau bicara pada siapa sih!?"**_

 _ **"Aku sedang kirim VN ke Akashi, Baka! Jangan jauhkan pantatmu! Aku mau masuk lagi!"**_

Terdengar gemerisik disertai desahan-desahan yang seharusnya tak ikut terekam.

 _ **"Kau dengar, kan, Akashi? Kagami sedang heat dan dia terus mengajakku main kuda-kudaan sejak pagi! Jadi, maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa keluar malam ini. Mungkin besok lusa—o-oi! Tunggu sebentar! Iya, ini aku goyang! Sudah, ya, Akashi!**_ "

Dan _voice note_ itu pun berakhir dengan tidak tahu dirinya. Raut wajah Akashi datar dari awal hingga detik terakhir. Ia menghela napas. Baru saja ia akan bangkit demi men-charge ponselnya, benda pipih itu tiba-tiba bergetar. Satu vn datang dari kotak pesan Aomine. Akashi langsung membukanya.

 _ **"Oh, ya. Kalau kau benar-benar kesepian, kenapa tidak cari mate saja? Segeralah bertobat mempermainkan alfa, Akashi. Aku takut kau kena karma. Belum pernah ya merasakan yang namanya patah hati?"**_

Akashi segera mengetik balasan.

 _ **"Omae wa mo shindeiru."**_

Lalu melaksanakan rencana awal untuk men- _charge_ ponsel yang sudah dimatikan.

Tas kuliah dipungut dari atas tempat tidur. Buku-buku penunjang dikeluarkan dan ditata rapi di rak buku. Tiba-tiba sesuatu meluncur jatuh dari sela buku dan berdenting menabrak lantai.

Akashi segera memungutnya. Itu adalah kunci apartemen Mayuzumi. Ia katakan pada pria itu tadi bahwa kuncinya ketinggalan, tapi nyatanya kunci itu bernaung aman di dalam tasnya. Akashi sudah tahu itu, tapi entah kenapa ia malah berbohong.

Kunci tersebut diletakkan di atas meja belajar. Akashi kembali merapikan bukunya. Beberapa menit berdiri di rak buku sambil membaca sesuatu, entah sebuah jurnal atau malah buku filsafat. Kemudian pada akhirnya segera berjalan menuju lemari baju dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus putih dan _jeans_. Tak lupa juga jaket untuk menghalau udara dingin di luar.

Akashi meraih kunci apartemen Mayuzumi beserta dompetnya di meja belajar dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung jeans. Saat ia keluar kamar, ia dapati jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat.

.

.

.

Tadinya Akashi berpikir untuk pergi ke restoran 24 jam atau ke klub Alexandra Garcia untuk menghabiskan malam. Tapi, nyatanya kakinya malah membawanya ke hadapan pintu apartemen alfa bersurai kelabu yang tadi sore baru saja mencampakan dirinya.

Dikatakan mencampakan juga tidak begitu benar. Setelah berpikir positif dengan pikiran yang jernih, ia berkesimpulan Mayuzumi hanya berusaha menghargainya. Dia tidak suka mereka terlalu dekat karena Akashi sama sekali bukan kekasihnya, atau bahkan mate-nya. Jadi mengingat pola pikir Mayuzumi yang kolot itu, maka tidak aneh kalau alfa itu menjaga jarak agar sesuatu yang lebih parah tidak terjadi di antara keduanya.

Mayuzumi terlihat seperti tipe orang tidak pedulian dan hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya menyenangkan bagi dirinya, tapi di lain sisi dia juga seseorang yang menghargai sebuah hubungan. Tidak seperti Akashi yang memanfaatkan hubungan itu untuk merusak hidup orang lain.

Beta itu juga jenuh sebenarnya dengan apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Namun, kejenuan itu semakin terasa saja ketika ia mulai memiliki perasaan pada satu orang. Membuatnya ingin berhenti. Dan memiliki satu orang saja di hidupnya sebagai pasangan sehidup semati. Seperti Aomine dan Kagami. Seringkali, pasangan idiot itu membuat Akashi iri. Ia juga ingin pamer kemesraan dengan _mate_ -nya.

Akashi diam-diam tertawa. Itu pikiran terkonyol yang pernah melintas di otaknya sampai saat ini.

Beta itu mengeluarkan kunci pintu apartemen di hadapan dari dalam saku. Memasukkannya ke dalam lubang di bawah kenop.

Memang terbilang tidak sopan bertamu tengah malam, apalagi masuk ke rumahnya begitu saja dengan kunci cadangan. Tapi apa daya. Akashi ingin bertemu dengan Mayuzumi. Bukan untuk tujuan kotor. Hanya ingin melihat wajahnya saja dan mengobrol dengannya. Atau mengganggunya seperti biasa. Ini murni instingnya sendiri untuk bertemu dengan alfa itu. Kalau tidak ketemu, ia bisa gelisah sepanjang malam. Tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan rindu. Well, tidak buruk juga.

Akashi bisa berdalih ingin mengambil baju kotornya kalau Mayuzumi bertanya. Sekalian dirinya juga bisa menginap lagi di sini mengingat sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Mayuzumi pasti tidak akan tega mengusirnya. Kalau pun tega, Akashi akan pasang muka tembok dan ngotot tidak mau pulang sebelum matahari memunculkan diri.

Setelah pintu berhasil dibuka, Akashi segera masuk. Tidak lupa menguncinya kembali.

Ia berjalan di lorong dengan langkah kaki tanpa suara. Jangan tanya kenapa ia terlihat mengendap-endap. Suasana hening di sekeliling membuatnya tanpa sadar bertingkah demikian. Apa Chihiro sudah tidur?

Namun lampu di ruangan TV menyala. Dan telinganya juga menangkap suara-suara aneh.

Saat ia mengintip, saat itulah dunia di sekitarnya seakan runtuh.

"Ma-Mayuzumi- _san_ ... Ah ..."

Desahan yang tadi samar-samar, kini terdengar jelas. Disertai dengan decapan lidah dan bunyi kuluman yang menginvasi hening.

"Kumohon, Mayuzumi- _san_ ... ini sangat menyakitkan ..."

Apa yang ia saksikan saat ini sangatlah sulit dipercaya. Bahkan matanya tak mampu untuk berkedip. Apa ini hanya ilusi atau dirinya benar-benar menyaksikan Mayuzumi Chihiro tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang omega? Omega yang ... sudah hampir sepenuhnya telanjang?

"Ah! Ma-Mayuzumi- _san_!"

Akashi memalingkan muka. Matanya tak bisa melihat alfa kelabu yang selama beberapa minggu ini menghabiskan waktu bersamanya kini tengah berciuman dengan orang lain, apalagi sampai memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam liang omega berambut biru tersebut.

Oh, jadi begitu. Pantas saja ia tidak diperbolehkan menginap.

Akashi kembali menatap dua insan yang sepertinya sudah lupa dunia itu. Bahkan kehadirannya yang tengah menyaksikan pergulatan lidah mereka pun sama sekali tak disadari. Memalingkan wajah, Akashi segera beranjak dari sana tanpa meninggalkan sepatah pun kata permisi. Toh, dia datang tanpa permisi, pergi pun juga pasti dengan cara yang sama.

Yang tidak ia percaya, kenapa Mayuzumi bisa melakukan ini di belakangnya?

.

.

.

Mayuzumi meladeni Kuroko yang sedang dalam masa _in heat_. Feromon yang bersemayam di leher putihnya menguar kuat, membuat ia menarik Kuroko dalam pelukan. Melayani dengan menghisap bibirnya yang sudah membengkak, karena ritual ini telah berlangsung kurang lebih satu jam.

Kuroko adalah salah satu omega yang ia kenal di kampus. Dan omega ini tidak kalah pamor dengan beta yang mengambil alih fungsinya. Kuroko dikenal omega yang kalem dan tidak banyak tingkah. Satu-satunya karakteristik yang sama dengan dirinya adalah tentang hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Mayuzumi pernah berpikir tidak ada orang yang memiliki karakter sepertinya, namun ternyata ada.

Meski kalem, Kuroko termasuk orang yang keras kepala. Sifat yang tidak gampang menyerah akan segala sesuatu adalah hal yang sudah membawanya ke apartemen ini.

Awalnya Mayuzumi dibuat melongo sebab kedapatan tamu omega. Angin apa yang membawa Kuroko sampai berkunjung ketika malam. Tapi saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang sudah memerah dan bau feromon yang begitu menyengat, ia paham maksudnya. Mereka saling kenal walau tidak begitu dekat, jadi melihat Kuroko yang tersiksa akan masa _heat_ -nya membuat ia tidak tega. Toh, ia tidak akan rugi melayani seorang omega. Hanya saja heran kenapa Kuroko belum memiliki _mate_ , supaya saat di masa-masa seperti ini ada yang mengurus.

Tautan dilepas, Kuroko terengah dengan saliva yang mengucur dari sudut bibir. Dia berdiri dari pangkuan Mayuzumi dan melepaskan celana yang masih melekat. Membebaskan benda tegang di antara selangkangan. Menyodorkannya ke hadapan wajah Mayuzumi.

Sedang sang empu yang ditawari menarik dan memutar Kuroko kemudian dibuat menungging. Kuroko menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menekan lantai. Desahan-desahan lolos dari mulut yang selalu menyesap susu vanilla.

Kedutan merah kini meminta dimanjakan. Mayuzumi membanjirinya lubang itu dengan lubrikan, lalu memasukkan sebuah vibrator dengan getaran kuat. Sedang tangan lainnya mengocok kebesaran Kuroko.

"Ahnnn!" panas yang menjalar pada tubuh Kuroko semakin menjadi. Ia mengepalkan tangan pada lantai yang dilapisi karpet. Menggigit bibirnya kuat akan kenikmatan yang diberi sang kakak tingkat. Sesekali raungan 'Mayuzumi-san!' keluar bersama desahan basah.

.

.

.

Suasana di klub malam tersebut tampak menggebu-gebu. Para remaja-remaja nakal berlenggak-lenggok mengikuti irama musik. Alkohol ditelan dengan rakus. Lembaran yen sengaja dihambur-hamburkan demi membayar _service_ dari wanita jalang yang sengaja dipekerjakan untuk menemani mabuk-mabukan semalaman.

Akashi memijat pelipis. Cairan beralkohol diteguk rakus. Mencoba menghilangkan kesadaran namun tidak kunjung mabuk juga meski sudah dua minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi itu masuk ke kerongkongan.

"Akashicchi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Akashi mengabaikan pertanyaan Kise Ryouta di sebelahnya. Ia meraih botol baru dan membuka tutupnya. Menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas kecil dan meminumnya tanpa memedulikan tatapan horor sekaligus cemas si beta berambut pirang.

"Akashicchi, serius. Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau minum sebanyak ini. Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu?"

Akashi menggeleng. Ia menenggak kembali cecair merah di gelasnya kemudian menjawab datar. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ... sedang stres karena tugas."

"Yang benar saja, Akashicchi. Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Semua orang tahu kau itu sangat jenius dan tugas adalah hal yang sepele bagimu, _ssu_. Ini pasti menyangkut alfa, kan? Akashicchi pasti ada masalah dengan alfa yang kau ceritakan waktu itu? Chihirocchi kalau tidak salah namanya?"

"Chihiro," Akashi segera meralat dengan tatapan tajam. "Dia sama sekali bukan kenalanmu atau teman dekatmu. Jadi jangan tambahkan embel-embel konyol di belakang namanya."

Kise Ryouta lantas meringis. Di saat seperti ini Akashi rupanya masih bisa untuk cemburu?

"Tapi aku benar, kan? Akashicchi sedang ada masalah dengannya."

Mendengus, kembali minum. "Bukan masalah besar. Dia hanya baru saja mencampakanku dan bercinta dengan seorang omega."

"APA? YA AMPUN! SERIUS, _SSU_?"

Akashi berdecak. Terkadang ia sangat membenci reaksi Ryouta yang terlalu berlebihan, dan sedikit banyak dibuat emosi jika pikirannya sedang dalam tidak baik seperti sekarang.

"Lalu apa yang Akashicchi lakukan? Menamparnya? Apa reaksinya, _ssu_?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Buat apa menamparnya? Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya."

"Tapi bukankah Akashicchi menyukainya?"

Bibir gelas berhenti di udara. Kalimat barusan sempat membuatnya mematung beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Jangan mengada-ada. Kau tahu aku mendekati alfa hanya untuk mempermainkan mereka. Chihiro bukan pengecualian. Ini bukan perasaan seperti itu. Lebih ke marah karena beraninya si bodoh itu bercinta dengan seorang omega ... sementara dia terus menolakku mentah-mentah selama ini."

"Kupikir dia aseksual?"

"Hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana orientasinya sendiri. Aku sudah tidak mau tahu."

Akashi memasang raut tak peduli, namun Kise bisa dengan jelas melihat sorot kekecewaan dan sedih di matanya. Akashi mungkin bisa mengelabui semua orang, tapi tidak dengan Kise. Seorang sesama beta dan juga teman sejak SMP yang sama-sama pernah mengalami ditinggalkan kekasih alfa karena seorang omega.

Kise segera menahan tangan Akashi ketika beta merah itu hendak memesan satu botol minuman lagi.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, Akashicchi. Lebih baik hentikan. Ada banyak cara lain untuk melupakan kejadian buruk selain mabuk-mabukan, _ssu_."

Akashi memandang datar. Kemudian melepaskan tangan Kise darinya. Lalu, ia duduk kembali. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa hitam. Mata menerawang langit-langit gelap klub malam yang sesekali disoroti lampu disko.

"Hei! Kise! Ternyata kau di sini! Oh, ada Akashi juga ternyata. Kebetulan sekali!"

Akashi langsung mengalih pandang dari langit-langit ke arah seorang wanita pirang yang baru datang.

"Alex- _san_! Dari mana saja? Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi."

Alex meringis. "Maaf, aku harus ke bandara dulu tadi menjemput seseorang. Kau minta dikenalkan dengan Nash Gold Jr, kan? Kalau begitu ikut aku. Dia ada di—hei, Akashi! Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat buruk. Tidak berkharisma seperti biasanya." Pemilik tempat hiburan malam itu memandang keadaan Akashi dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan pedulikan aku dan urus saja urusan kalian sendiri."

"Dinginnyaa!" Alex berjengit, "Kau terlihat seperti baru saja patah hati."

Belum sempat Akashi membalas, Kise lebih dulu menyambar. "Memang benar, Alex- _san_. Akashicchi yang sedang patah hati itu adalah mimpi buruk, _ssu._ Tadi saja dia berniat mabuk-mabukkan malam ini. Untung masih bisa sempat kuhentikan. Kalau dia benar-benar mabuk, kan aku yang disusahkannya harus membawanya kembali ke apartemen. Alex- _san_ tahu seperti apa gilanya dia kalau sudah mabuk."

Akashi mendelik. Ingin rasanya ia menggunting mulut Kise Ryouta yang tidak pernah tahu kapan situasi yang tepat untuk berbicara.

Alex mengangguk setuju. Ia pun berkacak pinggang.

"Kise benar, Akashi. Klubku tidak hanya menyediakan minuman untuk mabuk-mabukan saja. Di sini ada banyak alfa tampan yang sangat bersedia kau jadikan pelampiasan sakit hati—"

"Aku tidak sakit hati."

"—bagaimana kalau kucarikan alfa yang tampan dan sudah profesional dalam seks untuk memuaskanmu malam ini? Dari pada galau tidak berkesudahan, mending mendesah keenakan semalaman saja, kan."

"Itu ide bagus, Alex- _san_. Memang siapa alfanya?"

"Nash Gold Jr."

"Eh!? Itu, kan, alfa incaranku, _ssu_! Mana boleh!"

Akashi memijat pelipis. Keputusannya datang ke sini rupanya salah besar. Bukannya membuatnya lupa pada Mayuzumi, malah membuatnya semakin dibuat pening.

"Aku tidak mau. Tinggalkan saja aku. Aku sedang tidak minat untuk bercinta dengan siapa pun."

"Akashicchi ..." Kise memandang prihatin. Ia bukannya _lebay_ , hanya saja ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Akashi patah hati kembali semenjak kejadian di SMP.

Alex menghela napas berat. Getaran di saku _jeans_ -nya membuatnya urung untuk memberi beberapa nasihat pada si beta merah. Dikeluarkannya ponsel android dari dalam sana untuk melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang.

Mata zamrud wanita kelahiran Amerika itu lantas melebar. Senyum langsung mengembang di bibir merahnya.

"Kalian tunggu di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana dulu. Aku akan ke depan sebentar."

"Bertemu seseorang?" tanya Kise.

"Menjemput seseorang lebih tepatnya. Tetaplah di sini."

Wanita itu pun melenggang pergi menerobos kerumunan tubuh yang saling melenggak lenggok erotis. Akashi sama sekali tak berminat.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, terlihat seorang alfa dan omega yang berciuman panas di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang menari. Sambil bergoyang erotis, omega pria itu membelakangi sambil menggesekkan bokongnya pada selangkangan sang alfa sementara kedua bibir tak berhenti saling melumat. Sedang sang alfa sibuk membuka kancing baju omega dan satu tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam celana, meremas-remas benda yang sudah mengeras di dalamnya.

Akashi melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Pada kenyataannya, bukan seorang alfa dan omega tak dikenal yang ia lihat, melainkan sosok dirinya dan Mayuzumi yang sedang berciuman panas seraya saling meremas. Jangan salahkan dirinya. Otaknya yang sedang kacau membuatnya memvisualisasikan imajinasi seperti itu di dalam pikiran. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Alex sudah kembali sambil membawa seseorang ... yang terlihat tidak asing.

"Aku sudah kembali. Akashi, kau ingat dia?"

Akashi memandang lama, tak berkedip. Merasa begitu kenal.

Pria yang dibawa Alex maju selangkah. Tersenyum dengan begitu menawan. Mata kelabunya memandang Akashi penuh arti.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Akashi. Kau masih ingat aku?"

Rambut hitamnya disisir rapi. Poninya sedikit lebih panjang. Otot perut terlihat jelas di balik kaus hitam yang membungkus tubuh.

Pria ini ... Tidak mungkin kalau Akashi bisa melupakannya ...

"Shuuzou?"

Nijimura Shuuzou tersenyum. Senyum yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Matanya menatap teduh. "Kau masih ingat. Aku sangat senang."

Akashi terdiam. Lidahnya langsung kelu. Kata-kata menolak keluar dan tertelan masuk kembali ke kerongkongan.

Nijumura Shuuzou ... mantan kekasihnya di SMP.

.

.

.

Iringan musik disko masih senantiasa menggelegar seru di dalam klub malam itu. Namun sayang, suaranya sama sekali tak mampu masuk ke dalam indera rungu Akashi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Shuuzou?"

"Aku juga baik. Kau kuliah di mana? Jurusan apa?"

"Di Universitas Kyoto. Jurusan ekonomi bisnis."

Nijimura Shuuzou, alfa yang berperan besar dalam kehidupan remajanya hingga saat ini, terkekeh pelan. "Sudah kuduga. Untuk melanjutkan mengurus perusahaan ayahmu, ya?"

"Ya. Tapi sebenarnya sejak dulu aku memang tertarik pada bidang bisnis."

Memang benar-benar sialan alfa bernama Alexandra Garcia dan si beta Kise Ryouta. Akashi memang meminta untuk ditinggalkan. Tapi bukan berarti harus ditinggalkan sendirian bersama orang yang pernah memporandakan hatinya dulu.

Ia lantas membelalak saat merasakan sapuan lembut di atas kepalanya. Pemilik netra dua warna itu memandang Nijimura dengan kaget.

"Aku tahu. Yang semangat belajarnya agar bisa diakui oleh Pak Tua itu, ya."

Pak Tua ... panggilan Nijimura pada ayahnya masih tetap sama.

Kenapa ... kenapa Nijimura sama sekali tidak merasa canggung bicara dengannya? Apa dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya dulu pada Akashi?

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang? Bagaimana dengan _mate_ -mu?"

Ah, nada suaranya terdengar ketus dan ... benci. Seharusnya ia tidak bicara begitu pada Nijimura.

Tidak, kenapa ia malah khawatir. Seharusnya ia mengabaikan saja alfa ini dan meninggalkannya. Seperti yang Nijimura lakukan padanya dulu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, raut wajah tampan alfa itu seketika berubah digantikan ekspresi penyesalan.

"Ayahku meninggal dua bula yang lalu. Dia sudah tidak mampu berjuang lagi melawan penyakitnya. Aku dan keluargaku kemudian memutuskan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Hari ini aku kami baru sampai dari Los Angeles."

"Ah, aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian beliau." Akashi mengingat sosok hangat yang senantiasa selalu tersenyum dan merupakan sosok yang sangat dikagumi mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Lalu soal _mate_ -ku ... aku sama sekali belum memiliki _mate_."

Akashi lantas membulatkan mata. Ia menoleh dengan kedua alis menyatu.

"Belum memiliki _mate_? Lalu bagaimana dengan Haizaki? Bukankah kalian melakukan mating waktu itu?"

"Akashi, kau salah paham waktu itu. Aku dan Haizaki sama sekali tidak melakukan _mating_. Aku tidak pernah menjadikannya _mate_ -ku."

"Aku melihat kalian bercinta di ruang ganti _gym_ saat itu. Tidak usah berbohong padaku karena aku benar-benar menyaksikannya sendiri." Nadanya meninggi, emosinya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun mendengar kebohongan tidak masuk akal dari sang mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa kau melihat kami sampai selesai?"

"Untuk apa aku melihat kalian sampai selesai? Hanya untuk menyaksikan kalian berdua resmi menyatukan jiwa sementara aku terbuang begitu saja dari kehidupanmu?"

"Kau salah! Aku tidak pernah menyatukan ritual penyatuan jiwa padanya. Saat itu Haizaki sedang _heat_ dan dia menghampiriku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku mencium aroma feromonnya. Aku memang bercinta dengannya ... tapi aku langsung berhenti begitu aku ingat denganmu. Percayalah, Akashi. Aku tidak pernah berkhianat."

Bibir Akashi seketika mengering. Perkataan Nijimura barusan baginya sangat tidak masuk akal. Ia tak bisa dibohongi dengan mudah.

"Lalu kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku yang sebenarnya?"

Tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya memberontak ingin percaya ...

Nijimura tersenyum kecut. "Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya padamu, kan? Tapi kau selalu menghindariku. Ketika di hari kelulusanku, aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu. Tapi kulihat kau sudah bahagia bersama orang lain."

Akashi ingat. Hari kelulusan Nijimura adalah hari pertama baginya kehilangan jati diri.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Akashi. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Aku ... masih sangat mencintaimu."

Akashi tidak menolak ketika Nijimura mulai memagut tangannya. Menggenggamnya lembut, seperti dulu. Ah, Akashi merindukan sensasi ini. Ketika seseorang yang ia sukai memperlakukannya dengan sebegini lembut.

"Shuuzou ..."

Wajah itu mendekat. Dagu mungil Akashi dijepit oleh telunjuk dan ibu jari. Netra kelabu memaku manik delima dalam-dalam.

"Bisakah ... kita memulainya dari awal lagi?"

Jantung Akashi berdetak kencang.

"Aku ..." Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dalam benaknya, wajah Mayuzumi sekilas kembali terbayang. Namun segera digantikan dengan wajah Nijimura yang menatapnya penuh cinta yang begitu kentara.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, kan, Akashi?"

"Itu ... tidak benar."

"Jangan bohong. Alex menceritakan segala yang terjadi padamu selama ini sejak aku lulus dari Teiko."

"Shuuzou ..."

"Aku bersalah atas kejadian masa lalu yang tidak bisa menjaga hatimu dengan baik. Tapi maukah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua? Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi ..."

Akashi diam. Sama sekali tak bereaksi ketika napas Nijimura menerpa wajahnya. Pertanyaan yang ia sendiri masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Namun entah mengapa, ia memejamkan mata ketika bibir hangat itu memagut miliknya.

Sekilas, kembali raut wajah dingin dari alfa bersurai kelabu kembali melintas. Namun hanya sebentar. Karena setelahnya kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh satu orang yang kembali datang dari masa lalu.

.

.

.

Menguap menjadi awalan aktivitas ketika manik abu itu terbuka dan menyambut sorotan sinar mentari dari celah jendela yang ternyata tidak tertutup sempurna. Matahari sudah naik sekitar sembilan puluh derajat, artinya waktu menuju pukul sepuluh tinggal sejam lagi. Ia harus bergegas mandi dan pergi ke kampus.

Kuroko sepertinya sudah pulang pagi-pagi sebab ia samar-samar mendengar nada pamitan. Ia memang mengijinkan menginap tadi malam setelah membantunya meredakan masa in heat.

Kaki dibawa melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sikat gigi, membasuh wajah yang paling terpenting dan mandi sekenanya. Ia segera berganti pakaian dan menyiapkan alat-alat untuk mata kuliah pagi ini.

Masih ada waktu empat puluh lima menit, ia manfaatkan untuk membuat kopi hangat supaya kantuk dapat terusir dan juga menghangatkan lambung. Memasukkan beberapa biskuit ke dalam mulut sebagai pengganjal sampai makan siang.

Pukul sepuluh kurang lima menit ia sudah berada di kampus tempatnya gedung fakultas ekonomi. Menelusuri lorong penuh dengan anak-anak yang khawatir karena telat kelas Shirogane. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya, ia hanya berjalan santai karena dosen mata kuliah hari ini terkenal agak telat.

Mayuzumi sampai di kelas, separuh mahasiswa sudah memenuhi kursi termasuk seseorang yang ia kenal. Akashi Seijuurou mengambil duduk paling depan.

Mayuzumi sekilas mengerutkan kening. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja wajah yang terpampang bebas bukanlah raut yang seperti biasanya. Bahkan beta itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Biasanya Akashi akan langsung merusuh dengan manik berkilat kalau sudah melihatnya. Ah, mungkin dia ingin serius hari ini.

Tidak mengambil pusing, Mayuzumi langsung beralih mencari tempat di belakang seperti biasa. Kalau bosan mendengar ocehan dosen, ia bisa sembari membaca _light novel._

Satu jam empat puluh lima menit pembelajaran usai, ditutup dengan tugas me- _review_ sebuah jurnal tentang perekonomian di salah satu negara berkembang.

Mayuzumi menghela napas ringan, merapikan kembali barang-barang. Saat itu, tidak sengaja kelerengnya menangkap Akashi yang langsung keluar mengikuti dosen di belakang. Alis abu menukik— _Ada apa dengan dia?_

Namun ia tidak perlu jawaban. Pertanyaan itu seketika dilupakan. Akashi mungkin punya urusan yang lebih penting, dan ini merupakan keuntungan baginya supaya tidak diganggu.

Bersamaan dengan berdiri dari tempat duduk, perutnya berbunyi. Ah, ia tahu harus ke mana sekarang. Ada kuliah lagi jam satu, masih banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk makan siang dan melanjutkan bacaan yang tinggal beberapa lembar.

Mayuzumi memesan sepaket makan siang lengkap dengan air minum. Ia memilih tempat seperti biasa—yang tidak ada orangnya. Dari sejauh mata memandang, ia bisa menemukan Akashi sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Mereka ngobrol dengan santai dan sepertinya Akashi sangat menikmati. Akashi sudah terkenal bak putri jadi itu sudah hal biasa. Ternyata ia buru-buru untuk menemui alfanya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam? Tapi ia yakin kalau itu bukan Imayoshi. Oh, mungkin alfa dari fakultas lain, atau juga bukan? Mayuzumi tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Bukan berarti ia mengenal semua mahasiswa yang belajar di kampus ini, paling tidak ia tahu bahwa Akashi hanya memacari alfa-alfa yang terkenal saja. Jadi, setidaknya ia tahu siapa lelaki yang tengah bersama beta merah itu.

Mayuzumi bisa memaklumi, karena kedekatannya dengan Akashi sampai sejauh ini membuat ia tahu segalanya. Dan malah, tahu tujuan Akashi sebenarnya tentang ia menggelayuti para alfa. Huh, ia menantikan perubahan Akashi di lain waktu.

Makan siang dilahap nikmat sampai bersih. Mayuzumi langsung menenteng tasnya dan cepat enyah mencari tempat yang lebih sepi untuk melakukan hal monoton yang tidak pernah membuat bosan sembari menunggu kelas berikutnya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dari hari itu dan ia masih bangun dengan taraf yang sama, yaitu sekitar tinggi matahari sudah berada di sembilan puluh derajat. Namun, kali ini keadaan pikiran yang tidak sama.

Ia dibuat pusing semalaman lantaran memikirkan Akashi yang seminggu ini menghindarinya, atau bahkan sepertinya beta terkenal itu tidak lagi mengenalnya.

Mayuzumi pusing karena tidak menemukan jawaban apa yang bisa menyebabkan Akashi sampai bersikap sedekian itu. Kemarin ia mengajak Akashi untuk menjenguk Miyaji sesuai janjinya, tapi mahluk itu malah mengabaikan dan melengos begitu saja.

Oh, mungkin Akashi sudah puas bermain dengan alfa seperti dirinya. Dia sudah menemukan alfa baru bukan? Lelaki yang ia lihat seminggu yang lalu di kantin selalu mengantar Akashi ke kampus. Mereka cukup dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Apa mereka sudah menjadi sepasang _mate_? Entah mengapa ia jadi penasaran dan malah ingin menanyakan kejelasan mengapa Akashi mengacuhkannya.

Ada yang salah kah dengan dirinya. Atau dia marah gara-gara tidak diperbolehkan menginap lagi saat itu? Tapi, Akashi sejauh yang ia kenal tidak mempunyai sifat seperti itu. Biasanya semakin dilarang dia malah semakin berbuat.

"Mayuzumi- _san_. Selamat pagi."

Mayuzumi yang sudah sampai di pelataran kampus dengan segala macam bentuk rumusan masalah di kepala menoleh ke sumber suara. Figur bersurai _baby blue_ menyumbang senyum hangat. "Kuroko. Kau baru datang?"

"Iya. Mayuzumi- _san_ ada kelas?"

"Um, jam sepuluh."

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh," balas Kuroko keheranan.

"Benarkah," melihat arloji di tangan. Tapi bukannya mempercepat langkah, ia malah berjalan santai sembari melihat insan yang mendadak membuat kepalanya hampir pecah satu meter di depannya dengan pria yang sama. Semakin yakin kalau lelaki itu adalah _mate_ Akashi.

Mayuzumi tipe yang tidak pernah mengambil pusing masalah di sekitar, itulah kenapa memikirkan Akashi membuat kepalanya tidak kuat. Lagipula heran saja, otaknya tidak bisa berhenti berputar-putar mencari jawaban. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seberat ini sebelumnya. Akashi yang pertama.

Tepat di depan pintu kelas, ia berhenti. Kuroko yang bejalan di sampingnya tadi masih berjalan lurus. Anak itu melambaikan tangan padanya, ia balas dengan senyum ringan. Akashi dan alfanya telah menghilang entah ke mana. Mayuzumi mendesis tidak mengerti.

Waktu terus berlalu sampai pada pergantian jam. Lagi-lagi diakhiri dengan tugas. Anak-anak berhamburan seperti biasa, begitu pun dengan Akashi. Padahal ia ingin meminta penjelasan, tapi Akashi yang sekarang lebih licin dan susah ditangkap.


	4. Chapter 4

Mayuzumi mengemas barang ke dalam tas seusai memandangi punggung adik kelas yang hilang di balik pintu. Hubungan yang makin buruk dengan Akashi membuatnya tak nyaman, bukan apa-apa, masalahnya otak tak pernah mau diam menerka-nerka bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Akashi yang makin menjauh. Dan hari ini sudah masuk tiga minggu.

Harusnya ia senang, kan? Tak ada lagi yang mengganggu, tidak ada lagi yang menanyainya ini itu; harus pulang bersama atau dalam bentuk apa pun itu.

Harusnya.

Tidak terasa ia berhenti di mesin penjual minuman yang ada di lorong fakultas. Sepertinya ia butuh cafein untuk menyegarkan otot mata. Waktu jeda sebelum mata kuliah selanjutnya hanya duapuluh menit, tak ada minat untuk berkunjung ke kantin, malas melangkah kaki. Diputuskannya untuk duduk di sini, kebetulan lorong ini menghadap taman kampus yang memberikan angin sepoi lumayan seperti di atap. Tidak banyak yang duduk di kursi dekat mesin minuman, jadi menurutnya bukan tempat yang buruk untuk membaca novel.

Mayuzumi mendaratkan pantat ke kursi panjang berbahan kayu kualitas tinggi setelah minumannya keluar dari mesin. Membuka dengan sekali tarikan, liquid hitam pekat _low sugar_ ditegak berkelanjutan hingga jakun bergerak-gerak seksi. Meletakkan di samping dan beralih membuka novel yang telah disiapkan, lantas membuatnya terhanyut dalam setiap paragraf yang dirangkai dan membuatnya memuji sang penulis. Cafein yang masih tersisa dicumbu melalui mulut kaleng seraya menghayati apa yang terjadi dengan Ringo- _chan_ , sampai beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya berdenting.

Pesan dari sebuah grup kelas mata kuliah Pasar Modal menjadi notifikasi yang dapat mengalihakan atensi dari kata-kata yang tercetak indah.

 _ **Hikari: Guys, dosennya sebentar lagi akan datang jadi cepat masuk kelas.**_

Info di layar ponsel hanya dibalas dengan hembusan napas aroma cafein yang kemudian bertebar di udara. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin masuk kelas. Ah, akan bolos sekali saja. Mahasiswa punya hak untuk tidak masuk kelas maksimal tiga kali pada setiap mata kuliah, jadi ia akan memanfaatkan haknya.

Selanjutnya aktivitas yang harus dilakukan adalah mencari tempat lain yang dapat memberikan kesan berbeda, dan ia memutuskan akan pergi ke perpustakaan fakultas. Selain atap, perpustakaan menjadi tempat kedua baginya untuk membaca karena umumnya perpustakaan tidak berisik walaupun banyak manusia yang bertengger di sana.

Membuang kaleng minum bekas ke tempat sampah khusus, ia melangkah santai meski beban kadang tak santai merecoki pikiran.

Mendorong pintu selepas sampai di perpustakaan hingga membuat petugas yang berjaga terkejut karena mengira pintunya terbuka sendiri. Sudah biasa dan ia malas mengisi daftar pengunjung, jadi yang dilakukannya langsung menuju tempat duduk. Rak dengan buku-buku yang tertata rapi berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah dan dikelilingi tempat duduk. Bersyukur tak banyak pengunjung siang ini. Mungkin mereka sedang mengikuti kelas.

Netra abu berhenti pada satu titik ketika sedang mencari kursi yang pas untuk diduduki. Dipojokan dekat kaca yang menghadap danau buatan kampus, ditemukan presensi figur yang tak lain adalah orang yang ingin ia ajak bicara. Menepis ego, tujuannya sudah ditentukan dan ia terbawa langkah sampai duduk di sampingnya.

Akashi.

Dia benar sudah melupakannya?

Bahkan kehadirannya tak mendapat gubrisan. Nah, rupanya Mayuzumi Chihiro merasa kehilangan. Sudah ditelan bulat kalau akan melupakan sedikit egonya untuk tidak peduli terhadap suatu masalah, maka dari itu mungkin mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu adalah hal terbaik.

"Oi, kau tidak ada kelas?" ucapnya, dan ia ingin membanting rak buku ketika mengeluarkan kosa kata yang sangat miskin.

Akashi yang tengah larut membaca buku, lantas tersentak kaget. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan matanya membulat mendapati sosok yang tak pernah ia harapkan muncul dan kini malah duduk di sampingnya. Entah sejak kapan kakak tingkatnya itu berada di sampingnya, Akashi sama sekali tidak menyadari.

Setelah tiga minggu beta itu tak berinteraksi dengan Mayuzumi lagi rupanya telah melumpuhkan inderanya untuk merasakan kehadiran alfa abu itu. Karena biasanya, ia selalu bisa menyadari eksistensi Mayuzumi tidak peduli di mana. Karena sebelumnya ia selalu berusaha menemukan alfa itu di mana pun keberadaannya di kampus ini.

Mencerna pertanyaan Mayuzumi sebelumnya, Akashi mendengus pelan. Memasang tampang dingin dan mengembalikan atensinya pada buku penunjang tebal di hadapan.

"Kelasnya dibatalkan," jawabnya singkat.

Mayuzumi mengurungkan membuka novel. Akashi sudah mau berbicara, setidaknya jadilah orang yang berguna. Hanya masalah seperti ini ia tak dapat menyelesaikan dengan cepat. Payah.

"Oh. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," lagi-lagi dijawab singkat. Akashi bahkan tak repot-repot bertanya balik bagaimana kabar Mayuzumi. Karena berdasarkan pengamatannya, alfa itu masih seperti biasa. Menghabiskan waktu membaca buku-buku cerita dan tidak peduli meski dianggap tidak ada oleh orang lain di sekitarnya.

Mayuzumi diam sebentar.

Ah, rasanya seperti ini tersikapi dingin oleh seseorang. Tapi sikapnya itu memang murni, bukan dibuat-buat. Jadi ketika ia mengalami, agak sedikit menyeloskan hati. "Boleh aku bicara banyak?"

Akashi sedikit tersentak, kali ini ia menolehkan wajahnya demi menatap Mayuzumi.

"Hee. Tidak biasanya. Biasanya kau hanya bicara singkat dan seperlunya." ia tersenyum mengejek.

Mayuzumi menangkap bola delima dalam kelopak yang terhiasi bulu mata lentik. Indah. Itu membuatnya lupa kalau Akashi sedang mengejeknya.

"Ah, aku hanya tidak tenang. Kau sudah punya alfa baru, kah? Aku terlupakan."

Akashi berkedip sebentar, sedikit terkejut agaknya. Mayuzumi tiba-tiba bertanya begitu.

"Itu benar. Dan memang kenapa kalau aku melupakanmu? Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau kita memiliki hubungan."

"Benarkah? Bagus. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau terus menghindar, agaknya aku punya kesalahan?"

Akashi diam, sama sekali tak menjawab.

Melalui netra dua warnanya, ia memandang ke dalam mata abu Mayuzumi yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan alfa itu. Akashi tidak pernah bisa menebak pikirannya.

Tiga minggu lalu, ia mendapati Mayuzumi sedang bercinta dengan seorang omega. Akashi bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaima rupa omega itu ketika Mayuzumi menciumnya dengan liar.

Pemandangan itu selalu berhasil membuat dada Akashi tertusuk-tusuk. Seberapa keras ia berusaha menghapus ingatan malam itu, tetap saja pemandangan itu tidak mau hengkang dari memorinya. Dan perlahan justru menjadi mimpi buruknya hampir setiap malam.

Ia hanya tidak habis pikir. Selama ini ia mengira Mayuzumi tidak pernah peduli dengan hal-hal berbau seks. Alfa itu bahkan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan kejadian di kamar mandi waktu itu dan menolak untuk tidur bersamanya. Namun, dengan omega malam itu, kenapa hanya kepada pemuda biru itu Mayuzumi menyerahkan dirinya?

Di saat Akashi mulai merasa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Mayuzumi, di saat ia mulai ingin berhenti mempermainkan alfa dan hanya setia untuk satu orang saja ... Dan orang yang sudah mengacak-acak pikiran serta memporandakan keteguhan hatinya justru malah melakukan hal seperti itu padanya...

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu membahas itu, Chihiro. Karena sama sekali tidak penting."

Mayuzumi diam sesaat. Nah, dia pusing bukan kepalang. Bagaimana tidak, ia tak pernah kedapatan punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan dengan serius. Baru kali ini, baru Akashi. Kenapa? Ingin bersikap seperti biasa seolah semua yang dihadapi bukanlah beban untuknya.

"Aku akan menjauh darimu bahkan seperti pertama kita yang tidak tahu satu sama lain. Tolong bicarakan, kau tahu ini sesuatu yang baru bagiku," katanya dengan jujur, memang ia tak pernah suka berbelit-belit. "Aku tidak mengerti ketika aku terpikir kenapa kau menghindar padahal sebelumnya kita baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, Akashi tersenyum—senyum sarkas yang bahkan terlihat indah di wajah rupawannya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau menganggap kita baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya, namun tak terdengar seperti ia mengharapkan jawaban. Karena Akashi sudah terlalu muak dengan wajah Mayuzumi yang seolah-olah berkata bahwa dia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Beta berambut merah itu kemudian bangkit, berdiri dari kursinya dan membereskan buku-buku di hadapannya. "Aku ada janji dengan alfaku setelah ini. Jadi aku harus pergi."

Mayuzumi mendesis.

Apa maksudnya perkataan Akashi? Memang seharusnya mereka baik-baik saja, kan? _Fuck_. Dan kata-kata ada janji dengan alfa barunya membuat ia ingin memecahkan kepala sendiri. Ayolah, berpikir semestinya. Kenapa kau harus dikalahkan hati, bangsat.

Ada rasa tidak rela, denyutan menghatam relung jantung. Sesak. Ia meraih pergelangan Akashi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Sungguh tidak ingin ada yang kaukatakan?" Namun melarang dia untuk tidak pergi dengan alfanya adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

Akashi sedikit tersentak ketika Mayuzumi tiba-tiba menahan tangannya. Sesuatu seakan melelehkan hatinya. Namun bayangan Mayuzumi dengan sang omega biru lagi-lagi merasuki kepala, membuat hatinya kembali tercubit.

"Lepaskan, Chihiro. Sudah kubilang, itu sama sekali tidak penting jadi tidak perlu dibahas," ia menjawab dingin. Sorot matanya tajam, seakan memandang penuh permusuhan pada alfa abu itu

Mayuzumi menuruti apa yang diperintah, meski hatinya berat, tapi logikanya ternyata masih bisa sedikit dikendalikan. Ia lelah.

"Baiklah," tuturnya berat, "Selamat bersenang-senang."

Akashi mengangguk. "Tentu."

Beta itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan setelah mengembalikan buku yang ia baca sebelumnya ke rak masing-masing. Meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang masih mengawasinya dalam diam.

 **Kuroko no Basket** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **LOVE AMBITION**

 _ **an collaboration fanfiction by Zokashime and Minami Koichi**_

 **ABO universe—ambition—love at first sigh**

" _Melalui matamu yang tajam, ku lihat diriku berkobar oleh gairah. Ambisi meredup. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dengan penuh sesak dan tanda tanya, apakah benar ini adalah cinta?"_

.

.

.

Begitu Akashi keluar dari kampus, ia mendapati mobil Nijimura sudah terparkir di sana. Pria bersurai gelap itu keluar dari mobil dan melambai ke arahnya.

Akashi berjalan cepat menghampiri alfa yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya kembali.

Menjadi kekasihnya lagi setelah putus sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf, Shuuzou, aku telat. Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Nijimura meringis sambil tersenyum, lalu menarik Akashi ke dalam dekapan. Menciumi puncak kepalanya. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku juga baru tiba. Kau masih saja harum meski sudah seharian beraktivitas." Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk, suasana hatinya masih buruk sehingga ia sama sekali tidak _mood_ untuk bicara banyak atau pun berbasa-basi.

Nijimura membukakan pintu mobil sehingga Akashi bisa masuk. Kemudian ia berputar dan ikut memasuki mobil, duduk di kursi kemudi di samping Akashi.

"Mau ke mana kita hari ini?" tanya Nijimura seraya menghidupkan mesin.

"Terserah Shuuzou saja." Akashi menjawab seenaknya seraya berpangku tangan memandang keluar jendela.

Nijimura berkedip mendapati jawaban dingin dari kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia lalu menjulurkan kepala, meraih dagu Akashi sehingga beta itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dan dengan cepat, Nijimura mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir tipis itu. "Kau kenapa? Sedang bad mood?"

Akashi mengerutkan kening, namun tak ambil pusing dengan sentuhan Nijimura yang kini mulai mengecupi wajahnya.

"Begitulah. Aku tadi bertemu seseorang yang ... Membuat _mood_ -ku kacau akhir-akhir ini."

"Heee." Nijimura menarik diri dan kini mulai menjalankan mobil. "Siapa? Mantan alfamu?"

Akashi mengalih pandang lagi. "Dia bukan mantan alfaku. Kami tidak pernah berpacaran."

Nijimura hanya bergumam. Namun ia menatap Akashi melalui ekor matanya.

Mobil sport merah Nijimura keluar dari area kampus. Menderu pelan menyusuri jalan kota.

Beberapa menit melamun menatap keluar jendela, Akashi seakan tersadar sesuatu.

"Kita mau ke mana?" ia menoleh.

"Hm? Ke rumahku. Kebetulan sedang tidak ada orang. Mereka semua pergi ke pemandian air panas." Nijimura menoleh, tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan, kalau menginap malam ini?"

Akashi berkedip. Sedikit takjub, entah kenapa. Ia masih merasa asing dengan perasaan ini. Ketika Nijimura memberikannya senyum seperti itu ataupun perhatian kepadanya seperti dulu.

Di saat ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dingin seseorang ...

"Oh. Kalau begitu, bisakah Shuuzou mengantarkanku ke toko buku dulu? Hanya sebentar saja. Aku harus membeli beberapa buku penunjang."

"Tentu." Senyum kecewa sedikit terbentuk di bibir alfa itu. "Kalau tidak salah di sini ada sebuah toko buku. Sebentar aku lihat map dulu. Aku sedikit lupa letak tokonya."

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan kembali memandang keluar jendela. Menatap jejeran pepohonan dan toko-toko yang terlewati oleh mereka. Bisa ia dengar Nijimura berseru kalau ia menemukan rute terdekat, namun Akashi tak terlalu mendengarkan. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang alfa abu di perpustakaan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Masih membekas dengan jelas di ingatannya wajah kebingungan Mayuzumi dan desakannya pada Akashi untuk menceritakan masalah mereka.

Bukannya Akashi tak mau bercerita. Cuma ... Ia hanya tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia melihat Mayuzumi tengah bercinta dengan seorang omega. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya. Terlalu sakit untuknya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Mayuzumi terus mendesaknya seperti itu padahal sumber masalahnya di sini adalah dia sendiri? Dia yang berbuat salah, lalu kenapa Akashi yang harus menjelaskan?

Akashi tersentak ketika mendengar Nijimura memanggilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Akashi tersentak. Baru menyadari Nijimura sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko buku.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Shuuzou tidak ingin ikut?" Akashi membuka pintu.

Nijimura tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku menunggu di sini saja. Kau bilang cuma sebentar, kan?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Lalu ia keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu.

Pintu toko buku terbuka otomatis saat Akashi melangkah masuk. Beta itu segera mengedar, mencari rak bagian buku-buku ekonomi dan bisnis.

Ia berjalan menghampiri rak-rak yang dijejeri buku-buku tebal yang tersusun rapi. Mencari-cari judul buku untuk menunjang tugas mata kuliahnya nanti. Namun, matanya tiba-tiba teralih pada seseorang yang terasa cukup familiar.

Akashi menyipitkan mata, memandang lebih jelas sosok pemuda kecil berambut biru yang berdiri tidak cukup jauh darinya.

"Kau ...?" Akashi tanpa sadar bergumam, dan pemuda biru itu sepertinya bisa mendengarnya sehingga ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Akashi.

"Eh? Kau memanggilku?" tanya pemuda biru itu.

Ah, Akashi ingat orang ini.

"Kau omega yang bersama Chihiro malam itu, kan?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Akashi sedikit mengutuk diri. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang ini. Membuat hatinya seketika panas.

Pemuda biru itu berkedip. "Chihiro? Ah, maksudmu, Mayuzumi- _san_?"

Sialan. Akashi membenci bagaimana pemuda ini menyebut nama alfa abu itu.

Akashi mendengus. Menarik sebuah buku dari rak di hadapannya. "Benar. Mayuzumi Chihiro yang itu. Alfa yang dikatakan aseksual tapi ternyata dia malah bercinta denganmu tiga minggu yang lalu."

Pemuda biru itu tampak terkejut. Reaksi yang lagi-lagi Akashi benci.

Terjadi hening beberapa saat di antara mereka, sebelum kemudian omega biru itu membuka suara.

"Memang benar malam itu aku menghabiskan malam dengan Mayuzumi- _san_. Tapi, kami sama sekali tidak bercinta. Dia hanya ... Maksudku, dia hanya mencoba membantuku mengatasi _heat_ -ku. Aku mohon maaf kalau telah menyebabkan kesalahpahaman di antara kalian. Tapi, sungguh, antara aku dan Mayuzumi- _san_ , tidak ada hubungan spesial apapun."

Akashi melebarkan mata mendengarnya. Ia lantas memandang omega biru itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Jadi Chihiro hanya membantumu mengatasi _heat_? Kalian sama sekali tidak bercinta?"

Menggeleng pelan, "Sama sekali tidak, Akashi- _kun_. Ini adalah salahku karena mendatangi apartemen Mayuzumi- _san_. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Dia yang paling dekat dengan lokasiku saat itu. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dari _heat_ -ku lebih lama lagi."

Akashi terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau dan Mayuzumi- _san_ memiliki suatu hubungan spesial. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari kalau kalian sudah tidak bersama lagi. Jadi kupikir ... Kalian menjadi renggang karena ulahku—"

"Ya. Memang karena ulahmu." Akashi memotongnya tiba-tiba. Ia lalu menatap Kuroko dingin, tanpa ekspresi berarti. "Tapi terima kasih sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Setidaknya, aku tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja."

Omega biru itu memandang bingung. Namun ia tak sempat bertanya karena Akashi telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Membawa tiga buah buku tebal di tangannya dan menuju kasir.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi dikagetkan dengan bunyi alarm pagi yang menyakiti telinga. Kelopak berat untuk terbuka, nyawa belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Enggan beranjak bangun, _b_ _e_ _d_ _cover_ ditarik untuk menyelubungi diri menjadi gumpalan mencari kehangatan di suhu pagi yang menegangkan.

Waktu terus berjalan maju namun pikiran masih saja buntu. Satu minggu berlalu begitu cepat tapi hati tak kunjung sehat, percakapan terakhir dengan adik tingkat terngiang dalam benak yang ia yakin fungsinya sudah ambrol, haruskah taburi gasolin?

Sepuluh menit dalam dekapan _b_ _e_ _d_ _cover_ dirasa cukup mengumpulkan nyawa hingga ia bisa bangun dan bersiap ke kampus. Turun dari ranjang, menapaki lantai dingin dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung. Tidak usah mandi, ia hanya perlu gosok gigi.

Masih ada satu jam sebelum kelas dimulai. Menyiapkan sarapan menjadi tujuan sebab jika harus beli juga dikantin, uang bulanannya bisa ludes sebelum akhir bulan meski orangtua tidak keberatan untuk mengirimi ketika kehabisan. Tapi baginya bersifat boros merupakan kesalahan.

Air panas telah siap, kopi bubuk diseduh dan melarut. Melirik toples dekat kopi yang berisi susu bubuk coklat, ia ingat seseorang pernah meminumnya beberapa juta menit yang lalu.

Dua lembar roti tawar dihangatkan di atas teflon kemudian diangkat dan diisi telur ceplok, lalu diberi saus dan mayonise. Hem, berkalori tinggi cukup untuk menghadapi kenyataan hari ini. Huh, ia akan menikmati waktunya seperti sedia kala, tidak ada beta yang menginvasi. Sudah biasa sendiri, kalau hanya kehilangan seseorang yang bahkan baru saja dekat, ia rasa akan sembuh dengan seiring berjalannya waktu.

 _._

 _._

"Mayuzumi- _san_."

"Kuroko," Mayuzumi melirik, menanggapi panggilan dari omega paling laku, ia juga tahu kalau dia sedang dekat dengan anak yang baru saja pindah ke fakultasnya. Mereka tak menghentikan langkah. Meski kelas sebentar lagi dimulai, Mayuzumi tak mau buru-buru. Ia bisa datang tanpa ketahuan, jadi santai.

"Lama tidak melihat Mayuzumi- _san_ ," ucap Kuroko sumringah. "Aku sudah alfa."

"Oh iya, kau tidak memberitahukan namanya," ia tahu Kuroko sedang dekat dengan alfa karena anak itu sering cerita lewat pesan.

"Namanya Ogiwara, dia temanku ketika sekolah dasar, kukira kita tidak bakal bertemu lagi."

"Tapi sekarang dia alfamu, kan."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Maaf sudah membebani dan memberi masalah padamu. Oh, bagaimana dengan Akashi- _ku_ _n_? Sudah baikan?"

Tidak ada respon spesial, tapi Mayuzumi penasaran kenapa Kuroko bisa tahu.

"Aku bertemu dengan Akashi- _kun_ di toko buku minggu lalu. Maaf menyebabkan masalah pada kalian berdua."

Pemilik surai abu mengernyit. "Masalah? Masalah apa? Kenapa jadi kau yang jadi minta maaf?"

"Karena—"

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko tak jadi bicara saat suara yang dikenal masuk ke gendang telinga. Ia menoleh, "Ogiwara- _kun_ , kenapa kau lari-larian," mendapati kekasihnya terengap.

"A-h ... A-aku takut terr... lambat."

Mayuzumi meninggalkan pasangan baru yang sepertinya sedang bahagia. Memang waktunya setiap kelas sudah masuk, tinggal dosen akan datang tepat waktu atau tidak. Hari ini _full_ kelas dari pagi sampai sore, semoga ia bisa menghadapinya tanpa rintangan.

"Mayuzumi, aku lihat Akashi diantar seseorang pagi ini."

Suara Imayoshi mengganggu suara dosen yang begitu kecil di depan sana.

"Biarkan saja," ia menjawab ketus.

Imayoshi menyerngit, "Belakangan memang aku tak pernah lihat kalian berjalan sama-sama atau duduk di kantin. Jadi Akashi sudah punya alfa baru?"

"Iya."

"Kau dicampakkan?"

Mendengus, Mayuzumi bahkan bisa tahu bagaimana wajah Imayoshi sekarang. "Tidak."

"Lalu? Jawab yang benar _dong_."

"Kenapa kau jadi sangat menyebalkan. Urusi masalahmu sendiri."

Imayoshi sesekali memperhatikan dosen yang sedang menjelaskan namun ia penasaran dengan hubungan Akashi dan Mayuzumi. Haha, dia dicampakkan karena Akashi yang sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan Mayuzumi. Ia kira bakal menjadi hubungan yang lama, ternyata yang namanya Akashi tetaplah lacur. Namun niatan mengorek informasi dibatalkan sebab Mayuzumi tidak asik, tidak dapat diajak mengobrol. Entah apa yang terjadi saat Tuhan sedang membagikan sifat pada setiap insane. Di mana Mayuzumi waktu itu sampai kehabisan stok sifat asyik dan jadilah seperti sekarang.

Mayuzumi sedikit memikirkan tentang perkataan Imayoshi. Apa Akashi sudah menemukan alfa sejatinya? Pasangan jiwanya? Karena biasanya hubungannya dengan para alfa hanya bertahan tidak sampai satu minggu. Namun dengan lelaki yang ia lihat tempo hari sudah berjalan hampir tiga minggu. Kalau memang benar begitu, ia cukup merasa senang meski sendirinya hancur. Setidaknya Akashi tak lagi menyakiti seseorang, karena bagaimanapun dia telah membuat Miyaji cacat seumur hidup.

Dua mata kuliah terlewati dengan begitu membosankan. Waktu makan siang, perut pun tahu. Dia memberi sinyal menggelikan seperti ada yang berjalan-jalan di dalam perut yang kemudian membawa dirinya ke sebuah kantin biasa, mulai memesan nasi dan ayam goreng dilengkapi dengan jus mangga.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang telah berdiri di seberang mejanya. Ketika Mayuzumi mendongak, ia mendapati Akashi di sana dengan sebuah nampan makanan di tangannya.

Beta itu tersenyum. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" seraya menunjuk tempat duduk di seberang Mayuzumi.

Selain dikejutkan alarm hari ini ia dikejutkan dengan sosok yang seharusnya saling tak mengenal lagi.

"Silahkan saja kalau mau."

Akashi lalu menarik kursi dan mendudukkan diri. Menaruh nampan makannya di atas meja. Ia mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan, seraya matanya diam-diam melirik Mayuzumi yang rupanya juga tengah memandanginya.

Ketahuan tengah memandangi alfa itu, Akashi refleks memberi senyuman manis.

"Kenapa berhenti makan? Apa kehadiranku mengganggumu? Ah, seharusnya iya, ya. Karena Chihiro lebih suka makan sendirian."

Waktu itu misterius dan ajaib. Kau tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi sedetik kemudian. Dan ia dibuat bingung dengan semua ini. Minggu lalu ia yang mendekati Akashi, dan sekarang di hari yang sama Akashi mendekatinya. Tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Akashi yang memberi senyum seperti itu sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, entah harus membalasnya bagaimana. Ingin tersenyum juga, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kehadiranmu mengejutkan." Tolong suasana yang makin tak tentu ini.

"Oh, benarkah?" Akashi membulatkan mata, membuat ekspresi seolah-olah terkejut. "Kukira hanya Chihiro yang bisa mengejutkan orang dengan kehadirannya."

Ia lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada makanannya sendiri. Menyendok nasi karenya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Aku tahu ini sangat tiba-tiba. Tapi aku rindu makan siang denganmu," ucapnya pelan di tengah kunyahannya.

"Rindu?" Mungkin Mayuzumi salah dengar.

Akashi mengangguk. "Ya, rindu."

Kemudian suasana hening kembali. Namun Akashi tak terlalu ambil pusing. Biasanya di kala makan siang seperti ini, ia selalu mengganggu Mayuzumi dengan terus mengoceh ataupun mengomentari apapun agar atensi Mayuzumi beralih padanya. Namun saat ini, rasanya sedikit sulit untuk melakukan hal yang biasa. Karena situasinya sedikit _awkward_ , dan Akashi bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membawa kakinya melangkah begitu saja ke sini begitu ia tanpa sengaja melihat surai abu Mayuzumi tengah duduk sendirian di meja kantin.

Serat mangga disedot melewati kerongkongan untuk melancarkan nasi masuk lambung. Mayuzumi sesekali menatap gerangan yang sedang menikmati makanan juga di hadapannya. Apa mungkin Akashi sudah tidak menghindarinya? Ya, tentu saja, Bodoh. Mana mungkin dia mendekatimu kalau dia masih menghindar. Kadang otaknya agak terbalik, ia heran.

Dentingan melaju hingga makanan masing-masing sudah habis, tapi keheningan masih sama. Mayuzumi kini menegak air putih karena jusnya telah ikut ludes. Dia menatap Akashi yang tidak bersuara, bahkan mereka seperti tidak menganggap satu sama lain. Apa yang harus diperbuat sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa?

"Um. Apa kau sudah menghindar dariku?" Sudah tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh tapi masih direalisasikan.

Akashi sedikit tersentak karena Mayuzumi tiba-tiba bersuara. Beta itu lalu menatapnya, namun tak menjawab. Hanya diam dan terus menatap. Seakan mencari sesuatu di wajah kakak tingkatnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Aku melihatmu ... Dengan seorang omega malam itu," Akashi menjawab seraya melihat ke arah lain.

Wajah pemilik netra abu datar tapi otak terkejut. "Malam itu? Dengan omega?" memutar memori kapan malam-malam ia bersama omega. "Oh," respon selanjutnya, kalau tidak salah terkahir kali dirinya bersama seorang omega adalah saat itu, iya, bersama Kuroko. "Kau datang ke apartemen? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Kali ini Akashi memberi tatapan tajam. "Kau pikir aku bisa mengucapkan sesuatu di saat aku benar-benar syok melihat kau berciuman dengan seorang omega yang telanjang?"

Mayuzumi bungkam, dipikir iya juga namun, "Haha," ia tertawa meski samar, "Jadi kau menghindariku karena itu?"

Akashi semakin melotot. "Jangan tertawa! Kau pikir itu lucu?"

Menatap netra yang hampir loncat memakannya, ia ketuk jidat sang empu dengan sedotan bekas. "Aku takut," godanya, tapi bersyukur karena sudah tahu akar masalah kenapa Akashi menghindarinya sampai sedemikian rupa. "Cemburu?" ia betanya selanjutnya.

Akashi mendengus. Mengusap-usap jidatnya seraya memberi Mayuzumi tatapan permusuhan.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Memangnya siapa kau sampai berhak kucemburui?" dagunya naik ke atas dan memandang Mayuzumi dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Akashi-ku sudah kembali," balasnya tanpa takut.

"Akashi-ku? Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?" Beta itu mendengus, namun ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Tidak perlu jadi kekasih untuk mengucapkan kau 'Akashi-ku'," ia menyeringai. "Ah, omong-omong, apa aku harus minta maaf soal malam itu?"

"Mana bisa begitu! Aku tak mau jadi milikmu tanpa status yang jelas," balas Akashi ketus. Lalu ia kembali mengalihkan mata, keningnya berkerut dan alis merahnya menyatu. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Lagi pula, kau bebas bercinta dengan siapapun. Sama sepertiku yang suka bermain-main dengan siapapun. Kau benar-benar tak memiliki kewajiban untuk meminta maaf," ucapnya pelan. Meskipun berkata demikian, raut wajah masamnya seperti berkata sebaliknya.

"Huh, jika seperti yang kaukatakan seharusnya tak perlu menghindariku. Ah, Kuroko adalah adik tingkatku...," sepertinya ia harus menjelaskannya supaya tak ada asap lagi, "... Dia omega yang saat itu butuh bantuan karena sedang masa _in heat_. Sekarang dia sudah punya alfa."

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu. Dari pada aku menamparmu di depan umum, lebih baik aku menghindar, kan?" Akashi mengedikkan bahu dengan wajah santai. Ia lalu menghirup jus jeruknya. "Hm? Jadi dia sudah punya alfa? Baguslah. Memang seharusnya begitu biar dia tidak mengganggu alfa yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Tapi aku belum dimiliki siapa pun," godanya lagi menyulut api yang sudah padam. "Mau ke kelas? Kita di kelas yang sama atau mau absen?"

"Tidak ada yang akan memilikimu selain aku. Karena kau tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada orang lain," Akashi melirik arloji. "Kita berdua ada kelas setelah ini, kan? Ekonomi internasional. Atau mau bolos saja? Terserah kau mau ke mana. Ke atap juga boleh. Aku mau menghabiskan waktuku seharian ini bersama Chihiro." Akashi balas tersenyum menggoda seraya memangku pipinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Oi, jangan seenaknya memutuskan nasib orang lain." Alfa itu lalu bangkit, "Ayo ke atap."

Akashi tertawa kecil, kemudian berdiri. Mengikuti Mayuzumi yang sudah berjalan duluan.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi membuka pintu atap. Angin kencang lantas segera menerpa keduanya. Rambut merah dan abu-abu menari-nari bersama sepoian angin.

Akashi menatap Mayuzumi yang berjalan cuek dan langsung duduk di tempatnya yang biasa seraya membuka buku _light novel_ -nya.

Beta itu pun duduk di sampingnya seraya mengerutkan kening. "Tiga minggu kutinggal, rupanya kebiasaan busukmu ini masih belum berubah, ya."

"Ini anugrah Tuhan, mana bisa kuubah," balasnya seraya menengok figur ringkih yang diajak bicara. Menutup novel yang baru saja dibuka hangat, mendekatkan wajah, "Atau kau mau jadi gantinya kubaca?"

Akashi tersenyum. Merangkul leher Mayuzumi dengan kedua tangannya, menarik alfa itu mendekat hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Oh benarkah? Bagaimana caramu membacaku?" godanya.

"Seperti ini," tuturnya bersamaan dengan mendorong keras Akashi hingga punggungnya terhentak pada beton. Mengunci kedua tangan Akashi di atas kepala merahnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lain masuk dalam kemeja dan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. "Kau cantik juga," ia menyeringai.

Akashi menyerang saat merasakan tangan Mayuzumi menelusup lebih dalam dan mengusap _nipple_ -nya. Beta itu ikut menyeringai. Sorot matanya berkilat dan ia menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Aku memang cantik. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin semua alfa, termasuk kau, bisa jatuh cinta padaku," balasnya sombong.

Mendesis, "Boleh juga kepercayaan dirimu itu, tapi aku lebih suka tubuh dibanding cinta." balasnya seraya menarik keluar tangan, menghimpit tubuh Akashi hingga ia merasakan suhunya. Menjilati bibir yang telah berkata sombong. Beta yang satu ini memang ajaib kelakuannya, membuat ia selalu ingin menghajar dalam birahi. Feromon yang menguar sekarang begitu harum mengubrak-abrik penciuman. Mayuzumi menarik lidah Akashi keluar, ia mengulumnya dan tak akan memberikan kesempatan untuk bernapas.

Akashi memejamkan mata erat. Menikmati ciuman Mayuzumi yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Ia sangat merindukan bagaimana alfa ini menciumnya dengan penuh gairah dan nafsu. Hanya dengan Mayuzumi saja, ketika melakukan hal seperti ini dengannya, Akashi merasa berbeda. Kupu-kupu seperti berterbangan dengan riang dalam perutnya.

"Ngh—hah! Mmph!" Mayuzumi menghimpitnya dengan kuat dan terus menekan ciuman mereka. Akashi bahkan tak bisa membuat celah kecil untuk bernapas. Sementara lidah mereka terus bergulat panas di dalam mulut.

Akashi mengerang saat merasakan satu tangan Mayuzumi menelusup di antara celah pahanya. Dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya ketika juniornya mendapat urutan dan remasan.

Mayuzumi terus mengisap lidah dan memporakporandakan seluruh isinya. Mereka terengah, ia lepas tautan karena sendirinya perlu bernapas.

"Ah! Ah!" Keduanya bersuara erotis.

Saliva melumuri mulut Akashi, wajahnya yang memerah panas merupakan pemandangan yang tak ingin Mayuzumi lewatkan. Dijilatnya cairan itu yang hampir melewati dagu, lalu turun ke leher, menenggelamkan ciuman di sana; mengisapnya sedikit tanpa meninggalkan _mark_. Tangannya masih lincah bermain di bawah sana, sesekali ia juga menggesekkan miliknya pada Akashi.

Membuka dua kancing atas kemeja Akashi dan terus menyambung ciuman sampai menemukan bulatan merah yang ereksi. Tak mau menunda, ia langsung melahapnya dan membuat Akashi semakin mengerang seksi.

"C-Chihiro ... Ah! Hngh! Haah ... Mmnh."

Bangsat, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri wajah Akashi membuatnya kepunyaannya berkedut. Tubuhnya kini menaikkan suhu lumayan tinggi.

 _Ring_ _._ _.. ring_ _... ring_ _..._

Ponsel salah satu dari mereka berbunyi tapi keduanya mengabaikan, Akashi menarik kepalanya hingga bibir keduanya saling bertaut lagi.

 _Ring_ _._ _.. ring_ _... ring_ _..._

Ponsel itu terus bordering, dan sekarang adalah yang keempat. Mayuzumi mengeluarkan tangannya dari selangkangan Akashi dan ganti merogoh saku celana dari empu yang sama di mana suara memuakkan itu berasal. Ia membawanya ke atas kepala Akashi untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu.

" _Shuuzou_?" bergumam dalam hati. Oh, mungkinkah alfa yang sedang dipacari Akashi saat ini? Dari foto yang tertera di layar, menggambarkan pemuda yang pernah ia lihat bersama Akashi ketika mereka sedang dalam kesalahpahaman.

Seketika ia langsung mencabut tautan yang membuat Akashi kaget. Mayuzumi bangun dari tindihan dan memberikan ponsel itu pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Angkat," ucapnya penuh penekanan, sedikit geram. Mengambil novel yang terabaikan untuk mengalihkan perasaannya yang tak begitu senang.

Akashi masih terengah-engah. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Keningnya berkerut. Ia menoleh menatap Mayuzumi, seolah berharap alfa itu mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Namun Mayuzumi kini malah sudah beralih pada novelnya.

Akashi berdecak kesal. Mengusap mulut dan dagunya yang basah oleh saliva, ia pun menekan tombol jawab.

"Halo, Shuuzou?"

 _"Apa kau tengah sibuk? Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menjawab."_

"Ah," Akashi melirik Mayuzumi lagi yang memasang raut wajah tak peduli, namun terdapat sedikit gurat kesal di matanya. "Iya, aku tadi sibuk. Ada apa Shuuzou menelepon?"

 _"Loh, kau lupa?"_ suara Nijimura terdengar heran. _"Hari ini kau memintaku menemanimu berkunjung ke perusahaan Tachibana untuk melakukan riset penelitianmu, kan?"_

Ah, sial. Akashi benar-benar lupa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan jadwal sepenting itu?

"Maaf, sepertinya aku sedikit lupa. Shuuzou ada di mana sekarang?"

 _"Di depan kampusmu. Di tempat biasa. Kau masih ada kelas?"_

"Tidak ada kelas. Tapi...," ia melirik Mayuzumi dengan tatapan gamang. Ia masih ingin bersama Chihiro di sini.

Mayuzumi membalas lirikan dan berdiri. "Mau menemuinya? Kalau begitu aku duluan." Dan enyah meninggalkan Akashi dengan tatapan tanpa minat.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

AN: Hai, semua! ^^ adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Dih, keknya gak ada, ya :"D orang author-authornya aja nyaris lupa hahaha #tiupdebu

Maaf, nih, chapter kali ini pendek. Btw, karena chapter depan adalah chapter akhir, kita mau nanya nih sama para reader hehe.

Menurut kalian, siapa yang nulis bagian Mayuzumi dan siapa yang nulis bagian Akashi di sini? Dan kenapa kalian berpikir demikian?

Kalau banyak yang bener, chapter depan bakalan dipanjangin deh haha /plak


End file.
